A Certain Ninjas Diary
by AlexWIERDO
Summary: Someone has a secret love YuffieXCloud...see how it plays out ...CHAP 20 is out..BOO YEAH!
1. Chapter 1 The Begining Days

**IM BACK FOR 2nd fanfic...joy...as you may well of noticed im a Yuffie fan...! woot anywho RATED M FOR THINGS I AINT WRITTEN YET...!**

_Why oh why…I hate this, I want someone…so badly :( Well ill start from the beginning I suppose…I watched them for hours waiting to strike you know being the great ninja I am I picked out who the leader was…boy is he cute, everything he does I just seem to drool over, I don't like it…so anyway I caught up with them in the woods and attacked…well not going to into details…I lost…well I WAS holding back I just couldn't imagine hurting his beautiful face…In the end i hang with them now, with him BUT this makes it so much worse, cos now I know him…I realise I have no chance of having him, it hurts so much, Oh I almost forgot ill describe him, he has blondest hair which is done up to a really cute style…I just wanna run my hands through his hair…whilst kissing obviously:P Although ive never seen it I bet he's got a toned up body…ill have to peak at it whist he takes a shower or something…don't want to seem like a perv though…don't want to upset him…And the thing which set him out…those eyes…deep blue, I could just stare into them for hours you know? Well of course you don't know your just a book! Im just silly I know but I cant even help it when ever I hear him speak my knees go weak…No ninja should act this way espcally not the great ninja Yuffie! Oh…Cloud why cant you be with me? Oh well cant think bout this now. We go to Junon and then to across to Costa Del Sol oh I hope I don't get sea sick…don't want Cloud to see me like that. Anywho better stop writing now…D YK _

Yuffie gently hummed to herself, the group had managed to find a storage room and all of them had disguised themselves as sailors and guards so that they could get into the ferry. Yuffie was getting worried but lucky for her, a mask hid all her features.

'Where's Cloud? He should be here by now…' she tapped her foot, looking round the room for what must have been the hundredth time, looking for something **anything **that would take her mind off their blonde leader and his current absense.

"I hope Cloud's alright" Tifa was the first to voice her opinion, which brought Yuffie into a sulk. Tifa obviously liked Cloud in that very 'special' way, she was there with him first so Cloud was hers. Even if Yuffie did compete against Tifa to try and get Cloud it would be obvious who would win…

'Tiff with her perfect body...and adoring nature' Yuffie thought to herself scowling some more. Another reason was that Yuffie was barely out of her teens and Tifa was the same age as Cloud, this could mean that Yuffie affection towards Cloud could be nothing more than a 'girly crush' but Yuffie knew deep down that it was something more. She couldn't help but be entranced by the way that his hair caught the sun and those blue mako eyes that seemed to swirl with all the colours of the deep sea. Her breath hitched every time he showed his strength in combat. This had the unfortunate effect of making Yuffie nearly totally useless in a fight unless defending herself, she would just be watching Cloud out of the corner of her eye. Which resulted in that she needed help more than other members so Cloud now thinks of her as more of a child than a competent fighter. Yuffie couldn't help it and now was on a mission to prove her worth to the group, and him.

"Maybe that dam ass spikey fool is already on the boat!" Barret's voice made Yuffie turn and face him at hearing Cloud being insulted, but before she had chance to open her mouth Red cut in.

"I think it would be a good idea to check out the boat, just to make sure." Red had the most trouble out of all of them to get disguised, A four legged animal dressed up as a 'normal' looking sailor was not the easiest thing, Red managed to get onto two legs but wobbled around so much that he got back down saying that he would only do it when people were watching.

"Yeah alright lets do that!" Tifa answered opening the door. Yuffie was still looking at Barret with the intention of telling him not to insult Cloud. Barret noticed the way the ninja was looking at him.

"You want somethin' girl?" Yuffie's back straightened at being called 'girl'

"Don't call me a girl im **not** a child!" she answered back, stopping herself from shouting at the burly man.

"Sure, sure what ever you say" Barret grinned broadly before turning and leaving. Yuffie stomped out following him muttering to herself.

"Im not a girl, Im not, **Im not**!"

Once outside and on the main road, she noticed how most of the other sailors had gone and a few stragglers were running in the direction of the docks.

"Err did we miss something?" Yuffie asked the rest of the group who just looked as confused as her. A large air horn in the distance told them that the boat was preparing to leave.

"RUN!!!" Tifa all but yelled, as the group began to sprint as fast as they could towards the docks.

'Cloud please be onboard!' Yuffie whispered inside her helmet thinking that if she ran faster she would see him sooner…but not do anything, just seeing him is enough…to know that he's there. As they entered the boat, the cargo doors closed nearly immediately afterwards.

"Phew that was too close." Tifa was doubled over catching her breath from her very fast sprint.

"Barret?" Yuffie turned to see a blue clad soldier, talking to the big man. Moments later he removed his helmet and blond spikes appeared. Yuffie was lucky that she was wearing a helmet, her blush could have probably lit a dark room, she never liked those smelly uniforms but with Cloud wearing one, he looked so adorable!

"Hey im glad you guys made it on board! I thought for a second back there…"

"Cloud…im glad your safe too" Tifa spoke quietly and moved in and patted his shoulder…Yuffie rolled her eyes, but was envious at her friend. A smile quickly grew on the young blondes' lips before disappearing, his eyes suddenly became unfocussed and the look of pure agony was sketched plainly across his face as he raised his hands to clutch the sides of his head and dropped to his knees.

"CLOUD!" Yuffie went to go by his side, but Tifa was quicker leaving Yuffie to watch as Cloud shook his head and staggered upright again.

"Cloud are you ok?" Tifa questions looked as if they hurt Cloud. He just shook his head.

"No, no its fine Tifa just a headache" He tried to smile but failed at the attempt, Barret who seemed content enough, Slapped Cloud on the back with his normal hand and laughed.

"You shouldn't get us so worried over a lil' headache Spike!" He moved up the stairs and onto the deck before Yuffie or Tifa had a chance to interject. Yuffie had seen headaches…there was something Cloud was not telling them, but Yuffie knew better than to ask. Cloud always was the strong silent type, keeping himself to himself and quite shy as well. Slowly but surely they made their way on deck.

X

Yuffie groaned, her stomach was doing flips in her stomach and her face had considerable paled, she knew her lunch threatened to eject so he held onto a railing with a death grip, eyes closed not wanting to see those waves tumbling about. A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump and her eyes flew open and stared into dark mako blue eyes staring back.

"Yuffie are you alright?" She felt his hand give a reassuring squeeze, Yuffie nearly fainted at the light contact, now her face was becoming flushed, which made her seem even sicker. Yuffie turned her head away so that he couldn't see her blush and mumbled.

"Yea im alright Cloud, just need a little space m'kay" The hand removed itself and Yuffie swore she heard Cloud mumble a apology for disturbing her before moving off, now Yuffie felt worse, she made Cloud think he annoyed her…would nothing work right go right? She nervously chewed on her lip, hoping that they would reach the beach of Costa Del Sol, may be she could get a nice tan or go for a swim, of course thinking about the waves brought another bout of nausea causing her to nearly buckle over. Regaining her composer, she gingerly took out a little book from within the folds of her clothes, it was black, simple except for the Wutai style pattern on the front depicting a lily, sliding out the little pen from a side pocket, Yuffie began to scribble down. Cloud had stood on the other side of the ship watching her, she seemed to take such pride and care for that little book, and it roused curiosity in the blonde's mind to what was written down.

_I've mad up my mind…im never going on a boat AGAIN!…it makes me feel weak…and makes me LOOK weak! Stupid, stupid…STUPID motion sickness, I bet im the only ninja in the WHOLE of Wutai who gets sick…Its get WORSE tho…Cloud has seen me like this…bet he thinks I really am weak… :( Oh well gotta keep positive because once the great ninja Yuffie gets depressed there is something seriously screwed up…well at least I can pretend to smile for him at least. I do hope we spend the night in Costa Del Sol I really want to work on my tan as soon as I arrive and I've always wanted to see the nightlife its apparently really colourful…might even pocket a few gil whilst im there…hee hee. Oh yea we are chasing after the General Sephiroth…I hate him…he as you well know was the reason that Wutai fell into the dishonour it is currently in now so **he** is the reason why my life is screwed up, but then again **HE **made me become a materia hunter so **HE** made me meet Cloud...hmm gotta go now enough writing… D YK_

A loud siren pierced Yuffie's ears, even with the muffling helmet on, she looked round to see Shinra troops running everywhere, the siren dimmed to make way for a voice over the speakers.

"INTRUDER ALERT #BUZZ# STORAGE AREA #BUZZ# -IROTH" the voice promptly fizzled into nothing but static.

"Did you guys here what I just heard?" Cloud came running over to where the group had run near Yuffie Tifa looked wide-eyed and nodded.

"Sephiroth…here!" Cloud nodded before quickly pulling off his uniform revealing his normal clothes. Taking out his sword he motioned the others to do the same.

"Come on guys lets go see about this!" Following Cloud who lead the way Yuffie wondered exactly what was to happen, although she had absolute faith in her leader, Sephiroth was supposed to be the best, so how Cloud could best him? Yuffie moved her mind quickly away from such thinking, she needed to stay focused especially now. Passing a few dead soldiers, they entered the engine room, Yuffie couldn't quite hear what was said and Barret stood in front of her blocking her view his gun arm locked. All she knew was that all of a sudden Cloud jumped back and a huge thing with tentacles had raised itself up for a fight. Spring upwards Cloud managed a viscous blow to its left side, the creature roared in anger and struck back with its free tentacle, knocking Cloud out of the air. Yuffie watched it as if it was in slow motion and before she had chance to think she ran, leaping forward, forgetting all about fighting stances and the rules of combat, she leapt and grabbed Cloud in the air so he wouldn't smash against the wall before cradling him down making sure he was alright. Holding his head in her arms, she looked down at his face…and at his blue mako eyes staring back at her.

"Yuffie what?" Yuffie almost stuttered.

"C-cover materia…are you ok?" She lied and it hurt, lying to him, but it seemed to serve her purpose and Cloud just nodded as acceptance to why Yuffie became rather foolhardy to try and make sure he wasn't harmed…of course he had been through worse, his body could take a severe amount of punishment before finally giving up. Picking up his sword he jumped up before charging at the thing once more, a lot of blue slime trailed down from where Barret's bullets where hitting it and Reds claws had gashed it. The creature itself looked on the verge of death, so Cloud decided to finish it off. Running quickly he mounted its side and nimbly evaded the tentacles which threw him off last time, reaching its shoulders, he took one almighty swing of his sword and hacked into its throat, slime literally sprayed in all directions, missing most the group as they were standing far enough away…except for Cloud. The unlucky Blonde got nearly completely covered in blue blood and gore. Yuffie found the sight to be quite disgusting and strangely, erotic, which was a most disturbing...thought so Yuffie quickly erased it from her brain.

"Oh man…" Cloud looked down at himself as he jumped off the things corpse, idly brushing a piece of god-knows-what off his shoulder.

"Im going to seriously! Need a shower after this" He shuddered, the team assembled around him, thinking about patting is back for bringing down the creature, but collectively decided not to as his back was blue and drippy. It surprised everyone when a slight giggle came from Yuffie, turning to her she just burst out.

"You look so funny!" She put a hand over her mouth in a attempt to stifle her giggles. Tifa then in turn began to chuckle lightly.

"She's right Cloud you do look ridiculous!" Then everyone began to laugh, well everyone expect Red, who didn't really laugh as he technically isn't human, or Cloud as he was covered in the blue grunge so really only Barret laughed.

"Yea Ha, Ha very funny, now if u will excuse me I've got a vat of disinfectant I better go jump into" Cloud quickly walked through the group, well they all side stepped in case any blue muck would wipe on them, and just stood and watched him leave. A large foghorn sounded indicating that they had arrived at their destination.

"Com on lets get some rays" Yuffie beamed at the group before bounding out.

**yes yes yes i know the chap is short im just like breaking myself in...bla bla bla :D **


	2. Chapter 2 Saddened eyes

**HEADS UP PEOPLE IM BACK FOR CHAP 2 now now must warn ya'll M RATED SCENES AND IMPLICATIONS INVOLVING A CERTAIN SHOP. ..of course I don't want people to think im a pervert who writes nothing but this stuff…THE SCEME IS SUPPOSE TO GIVE CHARACTER DEPTH…OK GOOD…! AND PLZ REVIEW :P **

Upon entering Costa del Sol, Cloud informed the group that they could whatever they liked so long as they didn't leave the town and met up at six by the inn that he had rented.

Cloud was at the inn, he complained that he still stunk of the blue gunk and had gone to take a shower then sleep for a bit. Red found the heat unbearably hot, so he found a shaded spot and began to have a catnap. Tifa mention getting supplies for the group, being the motherly over protective figure that she is. Aeris mention about looking at the flowers, so as to better understand the different climate and its effect of the surrounding plant life. This left Yuffie alone and on the beach.

"Right…Tan time! Errr Need Bikini, right get time to get shopping Yuffie!" Reaching into a pouch, she suddenly became sulky.

"Tifa's got all the Gil, dam her motherly over protective nature. How am I suppose to get a tan now?…" A sly little smile appeared on her face as she strode off into the shopping district. Watching all around, she hunted down the perfect target. A rather portly man was seated on a bench collecting large amounts of packages around him, preparing to set off. The sun glistened off his sweaty brow as he continuously cursed his wife for dragging him out her for their anniversary. Picking himself up, he managed to take three steps forward before a small figure walked into him. The packages dispersed around him and crashed to the floor, their contents rolling around everywhere.

"Sorry" The little figure mumbled before running off down the street.

"Damn kids these days!" He set about his task of collecting his items, completely unaware that his wallet had become 2000 Gil lighter. Yuffie began to giggle once she had got round a corner and out of sight.

"Another job done…right…SHOPPING!" With that outburst she bounded down towards the main street. Taking in all the different shop names and their wares, Yuffie looked about with a wide-eyed child like expression.

"General store, no not that…Water sports 'R' us, maybe later…" Yuffie read the signs as she walked along the street.

"XXX adults only, WHAT?!" Stopping in her tracks, she turned to face the seedy looking shop, walking up to it she noticed that its opening hours were at 9pm.

"Maybe later" Yuffie continued her walk, she had never been in a shop like 'that' before and wondered what was inside and being the ninja that she was her curiosity needed to be satisfied. As she neared the end of the street, the shop she was after came into view. 'Swimwear and accessories' Smiling she opened the door and walked in greeted by the little jingle of the bell on the door. The shop wasn't crowded, but there were lots of people browsing and trying things that they liked. Looking round Yuffie stood at the entrance taking in all the shelves and racks…they had **everything **from the skimpiest bikini to the normal swimsuit.

"DARLING" Yuffie jumped as a young man with blonde hair, came bustling over to where she stood, the first thing Yuffie noticed was that he was wearing a pink floral shirt.

"Do you need help picking something?" she nodded sheepishly, trying to figure out this mans sexuality.

"Well come with me…OOH we could do so much with your image!" He almost squealed with delight pulling Yuffie along to one of the fitting rooms. The image of this man wearing a dress came quite happily into view and Yuffie tried very hard not to laugh at his antics, the swing in his step or for that matter his manicured nails. Following him into an empty room he turned to her suddenly.

"Right lets you get out of those clothes so we can see what fits YOUR body!" Yuffie eyes widened.

"W-what?" The man let out a girly laugh.

"Oh come on darling, only professionalism here! Besides you can keep your underwear on…I don't need to see **everything**." Yuffie was still doubtful, but she needed a swimsuit and it was even better if it made her look good…for Cloud. She nodded and went about taking off her top and shorts, until she was standing in her basic cotton underwear and sports-bra.

"Hmmm? Petite little thing aren't we?" The man spoke his thoughts out loud whilst pacing round her. Yuffie wondered that if she kicked the crap out of him maybe he would take back his last comment. Before she could say anything the man had already bustled out leaving Yuffie alone in the room. Looking round she noticed a full size mirror standing in front of it she looked carefully at herself. The man was right though, she was quite small despite being toned she didn't have a large build, not that was a bad thing, she specialised in agility, and she could outmanoeuvre any other fighter. Looking down, she eyed her chest and poked herself experimentally.

"Grow why don't you!" This motion brought another bout of envy towards Tifa.

"Its not fair she gets **all that **and I get hardly anything!" Pouting she let her hands go limp to her side, one of which accidentally rubbed across her bra, shuddering slightly at the contact.

"Well at least what I lack in size I make up for in sensitivity" She bit down on her lip, as the thought of what it would feel like to have Cloud explore her body. Sighing she rested her hands on her stomach, noticing how toned to was, giving it a prod she spoke out loud again.

"I hope im not getting fat!"

"You're not fat" Yuffie nearly screamed, from the sudden shock noticing that the shop assistant was back.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" Yuffie stuttered, he just smiled at her.

"Long enough" Yuffie paled. "Anyway I have this for you" He lifted his arms to show a little two piece.

"Try it on" He passed it to her and walked out closing the door behind him. Yuffie promptly picked it up, and put it on. It fitted her perfectly it wasn't constrictive in anyway, yet it felt like it would never become loose. It was a perfect emerald green it was enough to show her body off but not to make her look like a stripper and from looking in the mirror, it suited her wonderfully. Giving a little twirl she opened the door and looked at the man standing outside the room.

"Well how do I look?" He smiled showing his perfect teeth.

"Like any man would be lucky to have you!" Yuffie started.

"What?"

"Call it intuition…if your interested its 250 Gil." Yuffie was still confused about this man last statement and how he knew that, it was unnerving but she nodded and went to her newly 'acquired' Gil. Thanking him she left the shop her clothes neatly tucked under her arm.

"Time for a tan!" Yuffie chipped, heading towards the beach. The area she chose was perfect, the sands where white, the water was crystal blue, no pebbles in short, it looked like paradise. Yuffie had settled herself on a blanket that she bought moments ago from a stall. Lying down and closing her eyes she let herself get lulled into sleep from the sound of the gently waves and the sun beams washing over her, sending her into dreams.

Yuffie was sat down with Cloud on the very same beach, this time at sunset and the amber glow from the fading sun made everything seem that more beautiful. Yuffie was just sat there smiling gently allowing herself to sway in the warming breeze. Suddenly aware of how Cloud was looking at her, when she turned to face him, he suddenly shifted so that his face was barely inches from hers.

"Yuffie there is something I want to say…I've been wanting to say it from the moment I saw you. Yuffie I love you" With that he moved his head letting their lips make soft contact, Yuffie was suddenly completely oblivious to her surrounds as she let her hands trail through his hair. Falling backwards with Cloud on top of her their gently, yet passionate kissing continued as he gently ran his hands up her thighs.. Yuffie suddenly became aware that her feet felt wet…and how her thighs felt wet.

Waking with a start, Yuffie saw how the tide had come in and was lapping at her legs. Sighing she got up and gathered her things moving them a couple of meters up the beach. Taking out her small book she began to write again, this time with sadness in her eyes.

_I dreamt about him, again…its not fair its not like I can control my dreams…but its just that, why does it have to be him. All the dream gives me is a brief experience of happiness, nothing else for when I wake up im only filled with the ache of wanting…god I want him just to notice me, he notices Tifa and Aeris why cant he notice me! Just to look at me once in a while, smile at me…touch me…to…kiss me. I cant live like this, having something that I want and just a few centimetres from my grasp. Im going to stop writing now…but I have to do something soon anything…D YK._

Setting the book down she noticed how it was getting dark and that she should really be heading back, gathering up her things she headed in the direction, leaving the beach that seemed so much more dull from when she arrived.

Entering the inn Yuffie noticed how everyone was gathered round the lobby.

"Guys watcha doin?" Aeris turned and smiled gently.

"Clouds still sleeping we're just waiting for him to wake up" Yuffie didn't understand how he could sleep for most of the day.

"Oh ok do u mind if I put my stuff away and have a wash?"

"Nah go right ahead it'll be Christmas by the time Spike comes down!" Barret looked coldly at the stairs as if Cloud was just coming down. Climbing the stairs and entering her room, she put her things on the bed, and quickly changed into her normal clothes. Leaving she stopped by Clouds room, opening the door she poked her head round before entering herself. Cloud was on the bed still wearing his clothes, tossing and turning in his sleep. Gently padding over to where he lay Yuffie gently reached down and brush a stray lock of his hair from his face, which looked like it was in some kind of pain.

"Oh Cloud I wish you didn't have such horrible nightmares, you shouldn't have to suffer like this." She gently whispered before leaning and planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Wake up soon my Cloud" Saying the words out loud hurt Yuffie more than she imagined it would, he would probably never be hers. Fighting back tears that threatened to spill she quickly turned and walked out shaking her head. Walking downstairs she sat in the corner of the room and waited for Cloud to return, Tifa noticing how detached the girl looked came walked up to her.

"Hey Yuffie are you alright" Yuffie nodded, but never made eye contact with Tifa, in fact apart from the nod it would seem as if Yuffie was completely ignoring her.

"Hey don't worry we'll go out for a drink once Cloud wakes up, he cant sleep forever" Hearing 'his' name made Yuffie eyes go glossy, so she just turned her head as if looking out the window, even though she was staring into empty space. A gentle thudding of feet overhead presented that Cloud had in fact woken up and was shuffling around. As predicted his spiky hair was visible as he made his way down the stairs.

"Took ya bloody time didn't ya? Now lets go get that drink" Barret huffed gruffly, Cloud had cut into his solid 'drinking time' and Barret would not let him forget that for a while, or at least until he so drunk he could speak properly. Cloud looked sheepishly round to everyone.

"Sorry I didn't sleep to well, let's get going shall we?" Barret didn't need to be told twice and was already heading off towards the bar, followed by Red who had never been in a bar and wanted to know what kind of place it was. Aeris walked arm in arm with Tifa humming merrily as they went off leaving Cloud alone with Yuffie.

"Are you going to come Yuffie?" Yuffie picked up her head to look at him, those beautiful eyes and lips, lips that she would never be allowed to kiss. Sighing slightly she became aware that he had actually asked a question and was waiting patiently for an answer.

" I might come a bit later, go on without me" She practised her fake smile. Cloud nodded.

"Well if you're sure." Then he left leaving Yuffie by herself. Deciding that she should do something to keep herself from getting depressed, she got up and headed towards the shopping area…it was true she didn't feel like having a drink even though it was with her friends, right now she just wanted to be alone, but not bored pinning over Cloud was not something she wanted to do in her spare time. Walking a bit faster she decided she would explore a place she had seen earlier. Before she realised it she was standing in front of that seedy 'adult' shop, with its darkened windows and chips in the paint here and there, being depressed led Yuffie to a state of uncaring of her surroundings, in her frame of mind she wouldn't of cared if the shop was a cardboard box. Entering the shop she noticed that, unlike the swimwear shop she had entered, there were only a couple of people browsing around, nearly all of them men, who were the kind you **didn't **want to meet in a dark alley. All of these people were now staring at this young pretty girl who had just entered the shop. Wandering round she noticed a few things she knew of, some things she had heard of in dirty jokes and others that she had no clue what they were or there purpose. Coming to face a shelf she noticed a line of different colour and size 'toys'. She didn't know why but one stuck out in particular so she picked it up…it was sleek, simple and plain…a simple transparent purple about the same length as her hand, looking at it carefully Yuffie sighed again. She could probably scare Aeris with this, or gouge out a pervert's eye…the thought were suppose to cheer her up at imagining Aeris scared face as she would have brandished it at her. But Yuffie's mind just drew a blank so she shuffled off to the counter, placing it down in with a small pile of Gil next to it. The man behind the counter showed dirty teeth as he smiled.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't need to use one of these" He smiled evilly again. Missing the implication of what the man just said, Yuffie just took the bag he held and without a word said left the shop…heading for the bar.

**YES I KNOW SHORT CHAP BUT THE WAY I SEE IT…SHORT BUT CONSTANT RIGHT? I mean I could write like 20 pages but you would have to wait I dunno 5 months…and if people like this story then why should they have to wait….heehee plz review 2nd FANFIC…WOOOT.**


	3. Chapter 3 Misconceptions

**IM BACK YET AGAIN…now of course as u may of noticed I have a darker writing style…but where ever there is shadow light must soon follow keep that in mind…okies? Gdgd :D**

The walk to the bar seemed take forever, Yuffie just seemed to trudge through endless streets holding the brown paper bag limply by her side. She had lost what hope she had, the realisation that Cloud would probably never want her as she wants him…It wasn't fair to have someone you care so much about not to care back. Yuffie's dulled eyes glanced up slightly as she realised she had reached the bar, the sound of laughter and music emanated from within, sighing deeply she gently pushed open the door with her free hand.

Yuffie saw the group sat around a circular table, well she wasn't really looking at the group, more just looking at Cloud and how handsome he was. Again pangs of longing and hurt began to jab around her chest as she watched Aeris trying to pull him off to dance.

Cloud had other plans that did not involve him 'dancing' brushing away Aeris by saying he would dance later, out of the corner of his eye he spotted a rather bedraggled Yuffie watching him from the door. Even him who was never very good at the whole 'emotions' thing, could tell something was wrong at the way she nearly immediately looked at the ground when he caught her looking, like a child who has been caught with its hands in the cookie jar. He walked over to her, scratching the back of his head stumped on how to ask what was wrong without seeming to pry. Noticing she had a small package in her hands he thought he might as well start off with small talk.

"Hey Yuffie watcha got there?" Yuffie eyes grew wide with worry and she immediately clamped both hands to the package and held it to her chest.

"N-nothing…ITS nothing!" She managed to squeak back as Cloud watched her squirm. It didn't take a genius to know that whatever she had in the bag was 'personal' so Cloud moved on.

"So what did you do before coming here then? Anything…interesting?"

"NO, no it was all boring! heh heh heh" She laughed nervously as she began to chew on her bottom lip.

"Oh, well ok then…im going to go get a drink wanna come?"

"N-no I think ill just go to bed im pretty tired" She pretended to yawn, Cloud looked at her with his head titled in confusion.

"Oh ok…good night" Yuffie just nodded before turning to shuffle out.

Cloud preparing to get another drink noticed Barret swaying around, an empty bottle in his hands.

"Drunk already eh?" Cloud quietly laughed to himself, noting how the burly man tried desperately to focus in on the one talking to him.

"Shut your mouth fool, jus' need lil water that's all!" Before Cloud could interject Barret had begun meandering off towards the sea. Rolling his eyes back Cloud jogged after the man, just to make sure he didn't drown himself accidentally.

Tifa didn't know where either Cloud or Yuffie had got to, She had seen them talking then after she had gone get another drink for Aeris they were both gone, so was Barret but his drinking habits usually meant that he was alone so his disappearance didn't worry the fighter. Deciding she would go look, just to ask Cloud why he left without word. She quickly told Aeris and Red what she was doing. Poor Red as it turned out he did not like bars, they were too noisy and his poor nose was over powered by the smell of alcohol and vommit.

X

Yuffie was lying in her bed, she wanted Cloud, needed him. The one she sought just happened to be the one that she probably didn't stand any chance of getting.

"I don't even know if he cares about me." Yuffie quietly spoke to herself before taking her top off and placing it rather messily next to the table, where the brown package lay. Again she slipped off her shorts and placed them on top of her top. Sighing she rested her head back down and the niggling feeling of want spread across her body. Maybe she would never have him, but she will always have her minds eye…fuelled with lust can make you see and do just about anything just to hold onto the dream. Closing her eyes she let her hands trail down below her midriff she gently began to slip underneath her underwear.

Cloud was gently massaging her whispering things into her ear.

"I love you" He whispered it again, but his voice sounded off, as if it wasn't him saying it. Softly moaning Yuffie continued her hand movements, almost believing it wasn't her doing them…almost.

X

Tifa had searched everywhere about town, now she was just checking the inn to make sure he hadn't for some reason gone to bed without saying anything. Curtly climbing the stairs, she began to walk to down the corridor to reach the end room which was Clouds. Tifa stopped abruptly upon coming parallel to Yuffie's room. Concentrating Hard Tifa just managed to hear a soft moaning coming from the other side of the door that caused Tifa eyes to widened in shock. Yuffie was with someone? Even though she wasn't a nosy person Tifa couldn't help but listen in.

"Uh…UH…CL…CLO…CLOUD!" After the exclamation all went quiet inside the room and Tifa back pedalled into the opposite wall eyes wide with horror this time. Cloud was with Yuffie? Tifa didn't understand nor did she want to Quickly she began to move silently away heading for the bar, she needed a strong drink.

X

After Yuffie had called out his name, she just lay on her bed breathing quickly.

"It's just a dream…that's all I have!" The realisation of this proved too much for her, Yuffie curled up on her side, pulled the covers over her head and began to cry, silent tears that she had kept inside to so long, too long.

X

Tifa sat quietly drinking the last few minutes were rushing back into her mind, the sounds…his name. It did not make sense to her.

"I didn't even think Cloud showed interest in her…Cloud, why? She so much younger than you its wrong…and I always thought you were to shy to do something like **this**." She quietly spoke to herself, she had always thought that it would be her…not some girl, that would finally have Cloud in a relationship. It made her feel cold towards that ninja…whether she could still remain friends with the girl was debatable. Even worse, she felt cold towards Cloud her childhood love, things had truly gotten messed up. To Tifa's immense surprise Cloud entered the bar, he looked worn out, his hair hung slightly limp on his head and his face was glistening with moisture. This sight made Tifa go stony, Cloud from seeing Tifa walked up to her and sat with a gasp down on a chair next to her.

"Hey Tiff whatcha up t-" Tifa cut across.

"Shouldn't you still be with Yuffie?" No small talk her she wanted answers now!

"Yu-Yuffie? I haven't been with Yuffie at all tonight, I've been fishing Barret out of the sea…that man is not light! Why, should I be with Yuffie?" Tifa looked into those innocent Blue eyes, he **was** telling the truth…So what was Yuffie doing?

"Oh no I was just…checking up o something, that's all!" Tifa smiled, and inwardly sighing with relief.

"Oh ok well do you mind if I go? I've got some stuff to do." Tifa smiled again.

"Sure go right ahead I'll see you later." With this Cloud got up and headed outside, with the intent of finding out what Yuffie wants with him.

"She's been acting strange for a while now." Mumbling to himself he entered the inn and headed for Yuffie's room. In case she was asleep he decided to open the door and stick his head round rather than knocking. He opened the door silently and peered round, the lights were out, maybe Yuffie was sleeping, he was half way through retracting his head when a small sniffling sound came from the huddle of bed sheets on the bed. Stopping he listened more carefully, quiet sniffling and sobbing, making sure he was hearing right he took a good look at the bed, the little huddle was trembling as it sobbed. Never in all the time he had known Yuffie she had never been even slightly sad, always with a smile yet here she was crying silently in her bed. Not being the emotional type he really didn't know what to do, maybe get Tifa or someone, but something kept him from doing that, he needed to try and help himself.

"Yuffie?" The sniffling suddenly stopped, although she recognised him she did nothing to respond.

"Yuffie what's wrong?" Cloud opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him he came up to the bed.

"Com on Yuffie what's wrong?"

"…"

"I might be able to help?"

"…"

"I've never seen you like this, something must be up, what is it?"

"…"

A feeling that he would not get a response this way he sat down on the side of the bed, the little huddle almost jumped at feeling Cloud sit near. Cloud reached up and began to pull down the covers, hoping that if he could speak to her face to face he might get a response and surprisingly Yuffie didn't attempt to stop him. As the covers slid across her Cloud had a sudden intake of breath, she looked so utterly helpless. Curled up in a ball her eyes were red and puffy with tear trails running down her checks, her lips were quivering and her normally neat hear was strewn around across her head. It didn't help that she was wearing nothing but her underwear, this just gave her helpless impression a stronger emphasis, as her normal clothes would of made her not quite so small and petit. Cloud followed his instincts as soon as he saw her, bending over he managed to cradle Yuffie's ball in his arms. Yuffie let out a little cry from feeling strong arms wrap around her form, but she calmed instantly, now all she could was stare up at the man holding her, stare at the way his eyes shown with worry and care.

"Come on, cheer up" he gently whispered before lowering his face and gently kissing her forehead to Yuffie's and even more so Cloud's surprise. Yuffie gently bit down on her lip, before raising her head so she could kiss him on the lips, but before she had chance to Cloud had already began to lower her down to rest on the bed. Yuffie smiled weakly despite her tears and she leaned forward and hugged round his middle, even through the clothes she could feel his muscles.

"Thank you" She whispered into his chest closing her eyes she smiled blissfully.

"For what?" Cloud waited for a response and didn't get one, looking down he saw that Yuffie had fallen asleep around him. Gently prying her off him, he gently settled her down and put the sheets up around her body.

"Sleep well" Cloud got up from where he sat and slowly made his way out of the door and to his room, unaware that he had given Yuffie more than comfort, he had given her hope that she lost.

X

The morning's rays broke through the window and the sounds of a gentle breeze and gentle waves were the sounds that met Yuffie when she stirred from her sleep. Opening her eyes she couldn't help but smile, hoping out of bed she suddenly became aware that she was still in her underwear, and that Cloud **SAW **her in her underwear.

"Eeeeeeeeek!" She began blushing fiercely realising what a sight he must have had. Walking over to her pack she got out her little black book and began to write.

_HE SAW ME IN MY UNDERWEAR…oh my god, how can I look at him now! He must of seen EVERYTHING…oh god, I wonder if he liked it? Maybe he could like my kind of body build, maybe he really likes it…that would mean he would really like watching me swim too…goodies things are much better now, he cares about me he really does…HE CARES! He actually cares about me, he does just put up with me he cares about me, likes me maybe he finds me sexy Oh gawd…maybe he fantasises about me! - _He_ might really want to ask me out but he's just to shy to ask! I wonder what he would say if he caught me showering? Oooooooo maybe he would like…join in! From now on I have to make sure I look extra sexy (If that's possible :P) for him cos he might like it! D YK_

Placing the book down she picked up a comb and began untangling her hair with a fierce determination, after she was done with her hair she walked to her clothes, sliding her shorts on she set them lower than before so more of her midriff was showing. So as to 'entrance' Cloud she practised swinging her hips with each step, not a huge amount but enough to get you noticed, her plan was simple to slowly but surely get Clouds attention and make him realise that she is willing to show her affections. Gently opening the door she doubled checked she had everything.

Walking down stairs she smiled noticed how Cloud was indeed watching her hips sway in a way they never had done before.

'Things are going to get interesting now' was Yuffie's last thought before finishing descending the stairs to join her comrades in the lobby.

**Another section down…awww bless by the way in case you didn't know D YK at the end of each diary extract stands for 'diary of Yuffie Kisaragi' heheeh don't forget to review now….mhahahaha **


	4. Chapter 4 Washing Shocks

**NOTE: I HAVE TENDANCIES TO SKIP SECTIONS…WELL WHAT I MEAN IS THAT IF YOU HAVE EVER PLAYED THE GAME YOU KNOW WANDERING AROUND ON THE WORLD MAP FIGHTING ENDLESS WAVES OF MONSTER IS AS BORIN AS HELL…SO I MISS THAT ALRIGHT BUT IM GOING TO INTRODUCE SCENES IN A GOOD WAY…I HOPE :D**

"So guys were we off to?" Yuffie smiled noticing how she managed to capture Clouds complete attention. Stepping towards him she pouted her lips slightly and placed her hands by her side waiting for Cloud to respond. Cloud was currently still slightly stunned from the different way Yuffie dressed or for that matter the different way she walked, with a just a slight flick of her hips at each step that she took.

"Well?" Yuffie smiled at him. Cloud immediately shook his head as if he had something stuck in his hair.

"Err, well we're heading towards the Gold Saucer which means we gotta get through the Corel area" Barret face became sullen at hearing the word 'Corel' Yuffie ignored the sight and just smiled back.

"Corel eh? Doesn't it get quite warm there, hope I don't get all, **hot**…and bothered" She gently bit down on her lip. Cloud gulped and quickly turned so as not to look into Yuffie's smouldering gaze watching him, something was definitely different and Cloud wasn't sure if it was a good change.

"Ummm right team, lets head off, make sure you've got everything." Cloud walked out first rather more quickly than his normal pace. Tifa followed, then Red, then Aeris until Barret and Yuffie were left. Now Barret's depressed face did bother Yuffie.

"Hey big guy what's up?" Barret straightened up and looked directly into her face.

"Its Nottin' don't go worryin' bout me now im fine." Quickly noticing the way Yuffie's shorts were set.

"Hey girl, might wanna hitch up ya shorts there" Yuffie looked down at herself before smiling back at the man.

"No there fine as they are!" Getting the sudden implications of what she had just said Barret's back went stiff. Now he was determined not to look any lower than her neckline, in case anyone saw him and got the wrong idea…He was a father after all and that sort of reputation could scar his growing child. Quickly leaving Yuffie couldn't help but giggle at the man's antics. With a tiny flick she set off with a bounce in her step so she could catch up with Cloud.

X

It had been a hard few hours, but they had made it standing at the base of the Corel Mountains. Everyone was tired, the amount of monsters that roamed around was just crazy, they weren't tough, but at some points it seemed like when they killed one about 5 took its place. Cloud eyed the mountain carefully.

"I think we should set camp here before climbing that tomorrow" Everyone sighed and sat down. Yuffie opened up her pack and took out her single-man tent and set about the task of erecting it. She had been worn out and some monster nearly tore off her shorts she was luckily that she jabbed it in the eyes with her shruiken before it had managed to claw at her. Taken by her thoughts she was unaware of Cloud who peered into her pack before spotting something and reaching down for it.

"Yuffie what's this?" Yuffie's eyes focused in.

"What's what? Cl…" Her brain shut down at what he was holding, it was purple…it was sleek, it was something that **he** shouldn't see.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Yuffie almost leapt at him. Cloud just smiled playfully at her holding above her reach.

"If you want it back tell me what it is?" Yuffie's jaw went slack, he really was completely oblivious.

"JUST GIVE IT BACK TO ME!" her face was going red with embarrassment she really, really did not expect this to happen. Cloud just smiled again at Yuffie's failing attempts to grab what he held above his head waving It round. He thought he must of got something embarrassing, well he did love letting his 'kid' out and having childish fun every now and then. Cloud laughed quietly hearing Yuffie almost squeal with despair as she leapt for it again.

"Come on? What is it?" Tifa hearing the commotion couldn't help but look and see, Cloud holding a…**dildo **above his head whilst Yuffie leapt for it crying out to try and grab it from his extended grasp.

"CLOUD!" She all but screamed running up to him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Cloud turned and smiled.

"Hey Tiff" Yuffie leapt, Cloud dodged. "Im just finding out why Yuffie wants this back so badly" Yuffie jumped again. Tifa eyes went wide with horror.

"Cloud Strife! you should know better than to flash women's **personal **things around!" Cloud looked puzzled a the use of his full name.

"Personal? I don't know what you mean…" Both Tifa and Yuffie saw the dawn of recognition spread across his face…its shape…its size…jokes he had heard in bars. Eyes darting to the thing he held in his hand. He suddenly let go and recoiled as if burned, staring at his hand with slack horror he just managed to stutter.

"It, it, it was…and I…I…touched…" He trailed off looking rather distressed. Yuffie taking this opportunity leapt at the ground snatching it up she quickly went and hid away in her tent. Tifa turned to Cloud who seemed to have regained his higher brain functions.

"Well I hope you're happy now!" She crossed her arms and stared at the Blonde.

"TIFF…I didn't know" He opened and closed his mouth, somewhat like a fish.

"It doesn't matter what you know don't know, **you've **thoroughly embarrassed that girl, in front of everyone!" Tifa pointed to the rest of the group who were all currently staring, mouths wide at Cloud and his little 'display'.

"I still don't get it?" Red looked round, human culture did seem so strange sometimes. Aeris gently crouched beside him and whispered in his ear, the effect was instant, his pupil grew very small and he opened his mouth.

"And women use that?" He looked up at Aeris who nodded slightly.

"Do you?" Red was then promptly slapped and Aeris stormed off.

"Be careful what you ask females" He muttered to himself, trying to spot a good place for him to sleep tonight, not that he would sleep, images of the thing and its now apparent use would haunt him for a while.

Yuffie was sat quietly in her, sighing she threw the purple thing in her bag…in honest truth she had no idea why she kept it, or why for that matter she even bought it. Taking her black book out of her bad she began to write.

_I cant believe what just happened…NOW EVERYONE thinks im a slut or desperate or SOMETHING!!! Argh, im not angry with Cloud…or even upset…its just that how can someone that cute be so naïve, I mean he must have had girls, MUST HAVE. Maybe he really is shy and that maybe no girls been allowed near him…Oh my GAWD that would mean I would be like the first GIRLFRIEND…oh boy…I really have to do a good job…be the best EVER! All for him…but first I need to get him to, well want me…I'll need to think of a plan or something I can't wait forever…I GIRL HAS NEEDS after all, and a great ninja like myself got even stronger needs. D YK_

Cloud was very aware of the lack of movement in her tent quietly he turned to Tifa.

"I need to apologise don't I?" Tifa looked patronisingly back at him.

"No you think? You've have just made the girl look like a fool Cloud!" Cloud sighed.

"Think I should do it now?" Tifa just shrugged before moving off to help Aeris who was currently picking flowers. Taking a deep breath he called out to her.

"Yuffie?"

"Hmmm?" She just hummed back.

"Mind if I come in?" Hearing rustling round he took a few steps back as Yuffie head poked out of a hole in the flap.

"Why?" Cloud swallowed hard.

"Cos I want to talk to you…to say im sorry." Yuffie smiled slyly before retracting her head.

"Sure come on in" She called out and Cloud undid the zip and crouched inside. Yuffie had her arms tucked round her legs lying on top of her sleeping bag, her little black book lying next to her, deciding to break the ice with some light conversation.

"Yuffie what's the book for?" Yuffie smiled.

"Its my diary but you're not allowed to peak its got secrets inside" She winked at him and playfully laughed.

"Anyway Yuffie im sorry for what I did earlier, I was a proper idiot, I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't think I was jus-" His babbled apology came to a stop when a hand came to rest on his neck.

"Don't worry about it ok? You didn't know" Yuffie leant forward and gave Cloud a quick hug before sliding round him and out the tent, leaving him to recover from his failed apology.

Once Cloud had left the tent he found the group round a fire they had made gently talking with each other, it seemed as if everyone was prepared to overlook Clouds stupid actions so as not to hurt Yuffie's feelings.

"Erm Guys I gonna have a quick wash by a river we passed will you be alright?" Aeris looked up from her food.

"We'll be fine we're not children, besides if it means you get clean then go for it" She laughed and busied herself with her food again. Cloud seemed to miss the light insult and just nodded before walking off. Yuffie suddenly had no interest in the food that lay in front of her, Cloud was going to wash, that means a monster could get him by surprise.

"Yuffie were are you going?" Yuffie turned round to face Tifa.

"Just going for a little walk my legs are cramping up m'kay?"

"Yea sure just be careful." Yuffie smiled.

"Tifa when have I ever not been careful?" Yuffie walked quickly in an opposite direction from Cloud until she was far enough away from camp so that she could double back and not be noticed. Quickly jogging she could hear the sounds of a small river and splashing, quietly coming to a stop she peered through a bush so as not to be seen looking out for him, she doubted if he would appreciate that.

The first things that came into sight were his clothes, which brought a funny revelation into Yuffie's mind, she didn't think that Cloud would have got undressed.

"Oh gawd…" Yuffie quietly whispered, if she got caught now she would be called a pervert and things would never be the same. But now there was an opportunity to watch Cloud when he's on his own she couldn't miss the chance, settling down she allowed a parting in the bush so she could peer out. Cloud was standing waist high in the stream, about 20 feet away from were Yuffie watched, She felt naughty for doing it and that excited her. Cloud was gently washing his arms and chest wincing slightly as he came to a sore spot where he had been hit by a monster. He truly was handsome and Yuffie could do nothing but stare at him and chew her lip, every muscle in his chest and back were for lack of a better word perfect. Yuffie couldn't help but smile watching Cloud run his hands through his hair and washing it.

"Soon Cloud…soon it will be me washing your hair" Yuffie allowed her common sense to eventually override her system and she softly began to retreat from her hiding spot. Not, however before Cloud had half waded out of the water giving Yuffie a very good glance at **all **of him. Yuffie mouth fell open as she wriggled herself out of the bush and ran back to camp, completely ignoring everyone she ran straight into her tent and squashed her face against her sleeping bag so as to muffle the girlish squealing. After her little bout of girlishness she pulled her little black book towards her and began to write with a silly little smile plastered across her face.

_I know It's not been to long since I've written something down but something really BIG has just happened. Well I was kinda spying on Cloud whilst he watched…I don't call it spying more of keeping an eye out, who knows what kind of monster could be lurking just waiting to attack handsome men. Anyway so I was watching him in a bush right! And I got to see EVERYTHING…oh gawd I thought my heart had stopped…no wonder Cloud is shy, doesn't know what to do with it all! Cloud does he have anything wrong with him? Oh god I know I love him…I can't wait to finally be ably to tell him…and kiss him D YK_

Yuffie heard Cloud return to the camp, she needed to see him, tonight. So she waited, she waited until the campfire had died out and the talking of the group was replaced by gently snoring. Getting up she slid open her tent and crept outside. Carefully avoiding Red who was curled up by the fire she reached Clouds tent, slowly undoing the zipper the slid herself inside. Cloud was resting silently wearing his clothes without the armour that lay by the foot of his sleeping bag. Gently lowering herself down Yuffie rested next to him, gently letting her hands trail over his hair brushing idle pieces of it out of his face.

"Cloud." She gently whispered his name, before planting a light kiss on his cheek. Resting her head back down, she allowed herself just to look into that peaceful face as he slept on. Out if instinct more than anything else Yuffie found herself snuggling into his side, gently resting one of her legs so that it lay on top of his. Yuffie knew that she couldn't stay like this, if he woke up bad things would surely be said. She was too comfortable to care, it was warm and soft and Yuffie felt at peace lying there, with all of this weighing down on her before she could do anything about it her eyes drifted closed and she fell into a deep sleep. Her body snuggled that further bit more so their bodies were firmly pressed together before Yuffie was eventually still, quiet and so very warm.

**Right ill give anyone three guesses what happens in the morning…OH word to the wise…im updating lightning fast right now as its like a holiday…once im back doing my thing it will be weekly updates rather than daily :( **


	5. Chapter 5 Questions

**Don't own FF7 and im sorry people for late-ish update slaps self**

As the sun peaked in through the canvas of Clouds tent, and the birds were singing in the distant treetops. Cloud opened his eyes and in a few seconds had become sharp and awake, when working with Shinra they had a tendency to wake soldiers up by shouting thus having the effect of that Cloud never laid around in bed. In these few seconds Cloud became more than aware that he wasn't the only person in his tent, turning his head downwards he spotted a thigh resting quite comfortably across his legs, quickly looked up Cloud instantly recognised that Yuffie was snuggled into his shoulder. Her whole body was in a more than intimate positions than Cloud would have liked. This little 'situation' raised a few questions in his head.

Why hadn't he woken up

Why would anyone want to sleep next to him anyway

AND WHY YUFFIE?

Trying to move as little as possible Cloud turned his head to look at the girl's features, It seemed sensible to get as much data before she woke up and he questioned her. She was smiling softy, gently gripping onto the fabric of his top. To say Cloud was confused was a bit of an understatement, something was different in Yuffie, this much he knew it was just that he didn't know why. It was always the little things, the ways she spoke to him, the way she looked at him, how she always listened with the greatest interest even if what he said was not very important. Now however she had done something major and it bugged Cloud as he wanted to know why, he wasn't particularly angry as it seemed that she hadn't **done **anything to him, however he also wasn't particularly happy about the whole affair either. Now he really did not care what state of mind Yuffie was in he wanted to know why and he wanted to know now!

"Yuffie" He whispered her name. This had the complete opposite effect that Cloud was hoping for, Yuffie reacted at him calling her but instead of waking up,she just snuggled her head into his shoulder some more and slid her leg further across him.

"Yuffie wake up." His voice still sounded gently even though it held a tone of annoyance. Yuffie however stayed well asleep, softly moaning she surged up his body so that her head was now resting next to his neck. Cloud was getting rather worried at what sort of dream Yuffie was having, or more so what sort of dream Yuffie was having **whilst** clinging onto him.

"Yuffie?" This time her eyes did open, but it was not the sort of emotion Cloud had expected, He assumed she would be surprised if not a little frightened at being caught. However Yuffie had a dreamy look on her face and her eyes were glossy.

"Cloud…" Turning his head so that he could looked at her, he was rather surprised at feeling soft hands wrap round and into his hair, Yuffie head lifted up from where she was resting and she gently kissed Cloud on the lips and stayed there. Cloud was in a complete and utter stupor he had no clue what was going on and so he did absolutely nothing. Sensing Cloud's lack of responsive made Yuffie suddenly realise what had happened…She wasn't dreaming anymore…She Didn't leave his tent when she should have…He was now awake…She kissed him. Pupils shrinking to a very small diameter, she quick as lightening let go of his hair and recoiled away from him, huddled in a corner of the tent she began to quite quickly start to hyperventilate. Cloud snapping out of his brain dead state, hearing sharp shallow breaths he turned his head to see Yuffie curled up trembling as she stared down at the floor. Well her behaviour had changed…but now Cloud was more worried about Yuffie state of mind, she really was quite upset.

"Err Yuffie?" Her head snapped up as she looked through trembling eyes at her blue eyed love, she didn't know what to say, how could she explain anything without going into the details like that she secrets wants him or that she dreams about kissing him. Time was slowly ticking away as Cloud just watched and waited for a response. Yuffie couldn't respond, even if she had an answer the words would not from in her throat the thought that she might have just ruined everything stopped all verbal communication. So Yuffie did they only thing she could, the only thing she could think of…She ran. Quickly ducking under Cloud she leapt through an opening in the tent, picking herself up she made a dash for her tent just as Cloud managed to jump out and try to catch her.

"Yuffie wait!" His yells promptly woke the others with a start. Cloud ran towards Yuffie's tent that she had just entered. Suddenly Cloud tripped and fell on something large, which suddenly emerged from a tent.

"Watch it ya spiky assed fool!" Barret's gruff yells fell on deaf ears as Cloud just managed to pick himself up to see Yuffie running towards the path leading up the mountains.

"DAMMIT!" It would be awhile before they could start to follow her.

X

Laying face down on the branch of a tall tree, Yuffie sobbed, shoulders heaving as she just wept as much as she could. She ruined her chances, even if they were slim to begin with. It made it worse that she ran from his questions, but why did she have to sleep next to him in the first place. It was not smart, it was not clever it was just that she so desperately wanted him she would jeopardise their entire relationship.

"N-now…he probably…h-h-hates me!" She began to cry into her arms again. What would she do now…most likely just return home, back to Wutai it had been such a long time since she last saw it. Of course not that seeing it again would make her any happier.

"Why did I do it…why…why!" She thudded her head against the branch hoping that in some way it would reveal the answer to her. It was a very tall tree and Yuffie was completely hidden in all the foliage, all you could hear was her cries…her cries for a certain blonde haired man. She had climbed the tree so she could hide if Cloud should try and follow her.

"H-he won't follow me…though…bet he's glad that im g-g-g-g" She broke down again unable to finish her sentence. She continued to ramble on talking to herself.

"Why did I k-kiss him? It was all my stupid dreams fault!" Turning her blurry vision towards her bag lying next to her, she could blatantly make out a certain purple item.

"Why do I still have this, its caused me so much trouble already!" Roughly grabbing it out of her bag she threw it hard out the tree and watched it disappear down the mountain side below. Surprisingly it made her feel slightly better, letting her arm drop down by her side, she sniffled quietly staring at nothing in particular. Sighing she realised she had hid away in the tree for long enough and began sliding along to the main trunk so she could climb down. Swinging her legs round she attempted to get a good foothold but instead her feet slipped from the tree and Yuffie began to precariously swing outwards away from the tree, making an 'eek'ing sound she reached out to grab something, in a vain attempt to hold herself to the tree. Instead she just grabbed her bag that just came away with her. As if in slow motion Yuffie just saw the tree branch fall away from her as she plummeted downwards. Landing with a sickening crack, Yuffie wasn't done with yet however, now her body managed to start sliding down the rock face with her clothes tearing and snagging on the sharp rocks she slid over, covered in dust and many bleeding scratches Yuffie came to a standstill on a path way. Trying to get up Yuffie became suddenly away that her arm was bent at a rather alarming angle. Letting out a sob she fell back down again. She couldn't move, even is she wanted to now some weak monster would just come over and eat her, probably make its best meal. Feeling herself get drowsy Yuffie noticed how the corners of her sight were misting over and how light-headed she suddenly felt, resting her head back down she allowed herself to slip into the realms of unconsciousness.

X

"So why are we runnin' after this dam girl…she ain't got anythin' of ours jus' let her leave!" Barret asked baffled to why as Cloud was running after this girl. The Blonde turned to answer Barret.

"We're going after her as I would like to know why she is leaving, and a few other things as well"

"like wat?"

"Its private" he answered back simply, Barret broadly smiled as another chance to insult the spiky haired kid arose.

"What havin' relationship problems Spike?" Cloud seemed to half blush and the other seemed like outrage, giving Barret his desired effect of making Cloud look embarrassed, the big man just laughed and pushed his way past Cloud. Tifa watched Cloud reaction with interest hoping that it was nothing to worry about, noticing how Red was watching her with his head tilted she immediately shook her head and turned to walk on. Cloud walked on he decided to be the bigger man and not get into an argument with Barret, despite how wrong Barret was…relationship? With Yuffie, If Cloud was in a better mood he would of laughed away the idea, she seemed far to energetic but it did raise a certain feeling of doubt with the previous mornings events. Right now all Cloud wanted to do was find her, just to get some answers, if she really wanted to leave that was her business but he really wanted to know why she was in his tent and why she ran before he could ask any questions. Cloud despised being left in the dark and his curiosity made him search, luckily for him Yuffie ran off towards Coral or he would have had to argue with everyone to change their selected route to chase down the wayward girl. Taking steps forward he became quickly aware of a nasty growling sound coming from up ahead. Unsheathing his sword he motioned to the group silently to do the same as he quickly sneaked round a corner. About 30 meters away three monsters seemed to be fighting one another, Cloud watched as the bird like creatures tore away at each other. It seemed that they wanted whatever it was. Smiling to himself Cloud pulled out an orb of materia and cast a fire spell in the rough area of the birds, and as hoped the fire ignited all three and some of the surrounding landscape. Screeching loudly the bird things stumbled round before falling plummeting down the mountainside and into the river. Smiling Cloud turned to the others and stuck his thumb up. As he continued to walk he came to notice what the monsters where fighting over…a small figure seemed to be stretched out lying face down across the pathway. Something seemed familiar about the small blood covered figure. It was covered in dust and dirt, but Cloud could easily make out a pair of shorts that seemed all too familiar.

"Hang on…" Crouching down he rolled the figure over and almost let go of her again. The mousy hair, the clothes…it filled Cloud with a certain feeling of dread.

"Yuffie?!" She didn't respond, Cloud hoped that she was just knocked out. Hearing Cloud call out Yuffie's name the rest of the group quickly ran to where Cloud was crouched down, the following sound was one of gasps and a intake of breath. She was quite badly hurt that was obvious, the alarming angle that her arm was poised did not help to ease fears.

"Oh gods…" Aeris was first to whisper out.

"Cloud we need to get her some place safe!" Tifa glanced yet again at Yuffie's form and couldn't help but wonder to as to what happened. Cloud nodded.

"Yeah I don't think we're that far from Corel?" He looked down the pathway and looked at Yuffie, one thing was certain Yuffie needed help now.

"Lets just hurry ok!" Gingerly reaching down Cloud managed to scoop Yuffie in his arms without disturbing her broken arm. Making sure she was secure Cloud began to walk quickly down the pathway, hoping that no monsters would prey on him whilst he carried his injured ninja friend.

X

The inn was shabby, but Cloud didn't care as long as it had a bed and a water supply. He was alone, he instructed the group to head off into the gold saucer to look for a means of crossing the rivers that blocked their path. Cloud had stayed in the Inn with Yuffie, as the leader it was his responsibility and no one else's to make sure she was ok. He had even turned down help when it was offered saying that he could handle it. Cloud had managed to snap Yuffie's arm back into place and caste a few cure spells to make sure everything was ok. Now he had managed to get a bowl of water and a cloth and was currently wiping the excess dirt and blood of the poor ninja's face. Noticing how dirty the water had become Cloud got up to change it. Yuffie bolted up right and made a gasping sound before looked down to where her 'broken' arm was. Confused she then looked quickly looked around fresh tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. Before she knew it she felt strong hands wrap round her in a protective embrace, she instantly calmed noticing that it was Cloud who was comforting her, all thoughts about previous incidents leaving her as she just let herself being hugged, enjoy the warmth and the feeling that came with it.

"Its ok now, your safe!" He spoke gently to her. Yuffie nodded into his shoulder, closing her eyes in the blissful state she was in.

"The others are at the Gold saucer, its just you and me for a bit." Although she heard him the words meant nothing to her all she knew was of the firm hands holding her back. Much sooner than she would have liked the hands removed themselves and Cloud pulled backwards, Yuffie mentally pouted, she wasn't done cuddling yet. Looking into those blue mako eyes filled Yuffie with a sense of foreboding yet she did not know why.

"Yuffie…" The feeling grew stronger.

"Yuffie, could you please tell me what's going on?" Her brain went into overload. How could she answer that, how could she avoid that. Cloud deserved an answer, he had saved her, allowed her to stay and after all it was to do with him. Her breathing quickened, she couldn't run again not again, not after this. Yuffie gently began to chew her lip in anxiety all the more aware of how Cloud was just sat there watching and waiting for an answer. Inhaling deeply Yuffie looked Cloud directly in the eyes.

"I…I…" Cloud put his hand onto hers.

"It's ok, go on" Yuffie swallowed hard.

"I…"

**X**

**OF course im evil….bwahahahahahaha plz review! …I take all suggestion into deep thought. **


	6. Chapter 6 Buggy trails

**Hello peeps im back again...wooo...hmm dont own FF7 or any characters in it...which is a pity...oh well...just read now...**

_I cant believed I LIED to him…oh gods I hated it! But I couldn't tell him the truth, what if he didn't want to hear it? Then what? I never want to lie to him again, it made me feel horrible and I NEVER feel that when I lie…Its not fun. I told him some crap about Shinra manipulating me and that fall I had snapped me out of it, as if that would happen…the worse part is, he BELIEVED me…he trusts me and I've just betrayed that! Oh gods if he ever finds out he might not want to speak to me again! But I need to tell him soon, it hurts keeping it all inside, I just need to sit him down somewhere and tell him everything, just get it out of my system…That's a pathetic plan but its all I got! What would Tifa think anyway? Everyone knows how she feels about Cloud, what would I be, the one who steals him away? No I couldn't be that, I love him too…doesn't that mean anything? Well we got ourselves a buggy turns out Tifa and that lot got a deal going with Dio so now we're heading towards Cosmo canyon…its suppose to be beautiful, not as beautiful as Cloud though. Ugh wish I knew what to do…well I need to prove myself, yeah like show Cloud that I can look after myself so he doesn't look after me, show how strong I am and then maybe Cloud might think im worth his time! Well I need to do some serious thinking…oh well wont get too sad though. We picked up a new group member, it's a giant stuffed toy, looks like it can't do jack all in a fight, but it does have some rather useful materia…it looks all cute and cuddly with that cat on top. Calls himself Cait Sith, don't really know how it can talk being a toy and all, oh well got other things to do than think over a giant stuffed moogle and a cat D YK._

Yuffie stopped writing and placed the book in her bag next to her, the buggy was rattling along at its own merry pace, Red was snoozing on the floor and Barret was downright snoring, Yuffie couldn't understand how that man could sleep under any circumstance. Yuffie felt like the contents of her stomach would eject so she dared not try and sleep just hold onto the armrest next to her. Looking up towards the driver's seat, she could just make out the golden yellow spikes that made Clouds hair up. He was such a trooper, driving for such along time without needing a break, He didn't even seem phased by the bumpy path they were travelling on. Another large bump made Yuffie go pale as she clung onto the armrest with even more force. Aeris noticing the way Yuffie seemed to stare at the floor whilst having her hands grip round a poor armrest whispered quietly towards her.

"You okay?" Yuffie didn't open her mouth just shook her head.

"You want to have a break?" Yuffie nodded this time.

Aeris leaned over and whispered something in Clouds' ear, Cloud nodded and the buggy seemed to be slowing down. Yuffie then cursed herself mentally. So much for trying to prove she was stronger, they were stopping to have a break because SHE was motion sick. Slowly shuffling out of buggy Yuffie couldn't help but enjoy the steadiness of the ground she stood on rather than the bumpy motion that the buggy caused, still it did not make her think any better of herself.

"Alright everyone have 5 mins to stretch your legs" Cloud voice sounded from inside the buggy. Barret's groggy face appeared moments later.

"What? The kid cant take long journeys?" Yuffie scowled openly at him.

"I'm **not a CHILD**!" She shouted back fists clenching and unclenching in rapid succession. Barret laughed and shook his head.

"Well for an _adult _you do seem to throw childish tantrums!" Yuffie was about to open her mouth and start shouting back before she understood what he meant and closed it, she wasn't happy with him though. Everyone knew that Yuffie hated being called a child so they didn't yet Barret did it constantly and it really bugged her. Of course he would say something like 'don't mean nottin.' But it did to her and that's all that mattered.

Deciding to go for a walk Yuffie headed off towards a nearby stream so she could splash some water on her face and maybe, just maybe see what Cloud's doing.

X

Sat, resting his back to a tree Cloud seemed so peaceful, it almost seemed a shame to disturb the scene.

"Cloud what-cha up to?" Yuffie stood by the side of the tree waiting for Clouds heavenly voice to sound…it didn't.

"Cloud? Hey! Your not ignoring me are you?" Still there was no response, becoming rather worried that he might be mad at her for some reason, Yuffie crouched down next to him, and became aware of a number things. Cloud eyes were dilated in what seemed like absolute agony, his hands were clenched and his entire body was finely shaking. Why the hell she hadn't noticed this before was anybody's guess.

"Cloud!" Grabbing his shoulders Yuffie pulled him into a fierce embrace.

"Com on Cloud snap out of it!" Swaying gently back and forth she hoped that in someway she could soothe the pain he was going through.

"Please just feel better!"

Suddenly Cloud snapped into focus and he made a loud gasping sound, every single muscle in his body tensed up instantaneously and suddenly went slack as he toppled backwards. Almost being dragged back herself by Cloud's weight Yuffie looked down at Cloud who seemed now to be peacefully resting…too peacefully, quickly crouching down it became rather apparent that he wasn't breathing.

"CLOUD!" Yuffie's eyes widened with horror as vast amounts of adrenaline started pumping through her system. What was she going to do, taking in a huge lung full of air she pressed her mouth against his, held his nose and blew down hard. Looking up no reaction took place, taking another lung full of air she repeated previous steps, with each lung full of air she began that more desperate and alarmed. Sitting up she began to pump down on his chest.

One.

Two.

Three…still nothing.

Four…tears began to form in Yuffie's sparkling eyes.

Five.

Six.

A slight twitch in his arm, seizing the opportunity she took one final deep breath realised it into him once more. Eyes snapping open, Cloud's heart quick started and he had a bout of coughing before finally sitting upright. Trying to get his bearings, the last thing he could remember was sitting down by the tree then it just went…black. Before he could think anymore on the matter a grey blur flew into his chest latching itself on tightly. Looking down he saw that Yuffie was buried into his clothes and that she was shaking all over. Before he could say anything Yuffie jerked suddenly upwards and looked into his face tears were welling up round her eyes.

"W-what h-happened, what w-went wrong?" Her trembling voice spoke out as she clung to him not wanting to let go.

"What Yuffie? What do you mean?" Again Yuffie seemed to stare directly into Clouds eyes as if viewing into his very soul.

"You passed out…y-you s-stopped b-breathing!" Lip trembling she latched onto his shirt again in another one of her hugs.

"I though, that…we…I l-lost you!" Taking Yuffie's hands in his own he gently lifted her face to look at him.

"Hey Yuffie calm down its ok, im still here" Yuffie just nodded slightly.

"And thank you…for looking out for me, I guess I owe you my life"

"It's nothing, just, don't…I mean just be careful alright"

"Yeah I'll watch out. Oh, could we not tell anyone about don't want to cause alarm…Tiff would probably panic" Yuffie nodded before sliding her arms back round Cloud and resting her head against his chest. Cloud gently smiled glad that there were those who cared about near-by, so he wrapped his arms round Yuffie's small shoulders. Yuffie's heart was slowing until it reached Cloud's steady pace. She was just happy that he was still alive, and that the hug they were sharing was pure bliss, she never wanted it to end and wanted her brain to capture this moment forever. Letting her eyes close became calmer as her head rose and fell against Cloud's steady breathing.

"HEY Cloud, I knew yer desperate but datin' a kid, that IS desperate!" Yuffie suddenly felt cold as Cloud parted from her and stood up. Yuffie turned and stared venomously at Barret who had just interrupted a **personal **moment between Cloud and her. Cloud sighed and shook his head.

"What is it Barret?" The big man laughed heartily at the reaction-taking place on the young ninja's face.

"We plannin' to leave anytime soon?" Cloud nodded and began to walk towards the buggy. Yuffie stomped up, now thoroughly annoyed and before she could say anything to Barret he had already walked off after Cloud, leaving her alone.

"He doesn't have to be desperate to date me…" hanging her head dejectedly she walked in the direction Cloud and Barret took.

X

Barret's snores annoyed Yuffie more…She was motion sick and annoyed at Barret and hadn't been able to release any of the stress being in the buggy. Looking through her pack she spotted a pen picking it up she eyed Barret carefully before smiling to herself. Crouching over the big man she began to draw and write very obscene things over his face, Barret just stirred but did not wake at the drawings being made all over his face. Tifa looking back noticed the way Yuffie was smiling looking at Barret, looking at the black man herself, she noticed some of the drawings over his face and opened her mouth at the horror of making the connection between Yuffie and Barret, turning back to face forwards she wondered where such a young girl found that sort of material. Sat back down Yuffie used the pen to write in her diary this time.

_God I cant believe Barret RUINED the best moment of my LIFE…I saved Cloud…he owes me one…and we hugged, oh it was so good so soft and warm and comforting. I bet he would of kissed me next, if it was for Barret, damn him…well I did get my own back…hehehe I never thought myself as an artist but some of the things on his face HA try and go anyway in public now! Deserves it anyway…he's always mean to Cloud and its not fair, Cloud doesn't even fight back. Its because he's so perfect and is above it all…oh gods…im in love…I know it. Cosmo canyon is suppose to be really romantic at sunset maybe I could pull Cloud away and tell him. Tell him that he isn't desperate to date me, say to him that im the desperate one…desperate for his touch, his lips…his love…and then Barret just comes along and ruins it all again…if he does I wont just draw on him that's for damn sure. I've made my mind up im going to tell Cloud how I feel and hope it works out, if it doesn't if Cloud would never care for me then I suppose I should just go home for a bit…but that's negative and I only work with SUPER HAPPY THOUGHTS. Cloud will love me back and WE WILL be happy together and no one could tear us apart not even Sephiroth with his big ass sword. D YK. _

Sitting back, she put the little book away in her pack and found herself smiling at her 'art work.' Her motion sickness even seemed to clear up slightly, she felt better and looking over to Cloud made this feeling intensify, just watching him driving wit the sun bouncing of his hair and skin. It just made Yuffie all warm and gooey inside. Resting her head back on the head rest she let her eyes close slowly and the gently humming of the buggies engines and the swaying of its motion drifted Yuffie off into a blissful dream, a dream where Cloud showed his full appreciation for her saving his life.

"Wat tha hell?!" Yuffie eyes opened and she couldn't help but smiling at seeing Barret staring into a mirror examining his face.

"What is it Barret?" She called sweetly to him.

"Wat is it? Wat is it! Look at all of this" he brandished at his face and the drawings located on it.

"Well its your face so you of all people should be used to its image by now!" She chimed childishly back.

"This was you wasn't it!" He pointed accusingly at her.

"Now now lets not play the blaming game you can't PROVE that is was me." Again she smiled. Huffing Barret sat still and tried to rub off the marks on his face only succeeding as to smudge them making him look even filthier.

"Hey looks like we're here!" Cloud called as the buggy came to a halt.

Opening the door Yuffie sprang out and immediately dropped the bag she was holding, the sight was magnificent. The sun seemed to glow off of the reds rocks that made up the canyon, giving everything a more surreal look, it looked like heaven the way the golden glow seemed to shimmer around. Instantly Yuffie knew that this was the place, the place she told Cloud how she felt and all that she hoped for him to feel for her. Picking up the bag by her feet she followed that blonde haired leader up the steps leading into Cosmo canyon thinking only of how he would take the information she would tell him.

**Woo yay plz review and all...hehe next chap is going to get dark...be warned bet ya wont expect it though...mhahahahahaha**


	7. Chapter 7 Silence

**Don't own FF7 blah blah BLAH!**

**Yuffie time…get yer hankies out…. By the way I don't include Cait Sith in what I write much…cos I hate his stuffed guts…GAH most pathetic character, I would much rather get haemorrhoids than go through playing with him again. **

Walking up the steps to the main encampment Yuffie had thought of a plan and now she was going to use it. Everyone was heading for the inn whilst Red visited his grandpa. They all walked slowly taking in the sights and sounds of this wondrous place. Watching Cloud following behind the others she took a deep breath before addressing him.

"C-Cloud?" Yuffie stuttered ever so slightly, turning his head Cloud smiled back.

"What is it Yuffie?"

"Could I talk to you somewhere, private?"

"Ok" Cloud furrowed his eyebrows in what seemed like confusion but followed Yuffie none the less when she led him away from the group and into a secluded spot.

It was a ledge overlooking part of the canyon and with the sun's golden glow beaming down it made the place look surreal and beautiful.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Yuffie wide eyes took in the scenery as she sat down letting her legs dangle off the edge and swing gently with the breeze that was currently blowing through the canyon. Cloud sat down next to her and patiently waited for Yuffie to tell him whatever it was that she wanted. Taking a deep breath in and out, she eventually faced him.

"Cloud, well for a long time…I've well…had these f-feelings…you see?"

"No, but go on" Cloud was getting rather confused now.

"Oh gods, well you see" She began to wring her hands in nervousness and took faster, shallower breaths.

"For…for a long time…I've well, been…thinking about you right? And well what im trying to say is that. Well…" She paused and bit down on her lip.

"It's ok, go on what is it?" Cloud smiled gently, this calmed Yuffie to know that at least he wasn't getting annoyed.

"Ireallylikeyou" Yuffie blurted out.

"Sorry what was that?" Cloud leaned in slightly so as to hear her better. Yuffie laughed timidly before taking another deep breath.

"I…well, I err really kinda…like you" Cloud looked off towards the scenery before turning his head back.

"But Yuffie I don't know what you me-" Suddenly he became aware of the gravity of the situation, Yuffie was looking at him in a way he had noticed before, it seemed adoring the way she gently watched him with wide eyes. She chewed on her lip, a sign of her anxiety to his response. This also made Cloud aware of all those times she had looked at him in this way, but he had just brushed it aside…now it seems there was much more to it. It seemed as Yuffie had let Cloud enter the most fragile part of her heart and now that gap was open and ready to be hurt.

Yuffie's brain was racing with her thoughts.

'Why hasn't he said anything…he's just sitting there…maybe he didn't want to hear it, oh gods I've screwed up'

Cloud however did not respond because he did not want to hear it, he didn't respond because his entire body had gone into shock, he had never known and it had been right in his face. He had never been in a situation like this at all EVER. So suddenly to be sprung on with this new development he found it hard to think of something to say, to do.

Suddenly he sprung up from his relaxed sitting position next to Yuffie and almost back peddled away from her, Yuffie's mouth feel open in utter horror.

"I've got to go" Cloud spoke quickly before turning even quicker and walked away with a hand running up his forehead and into his hair. And then he was gone.

Yuffie turned back to the view of the canyon, she would not cry, tears could not even begin to describe how hurt she felt all she could she could muster was a quiet.

"Oh."

Then falling into complete silence as her heart felt like it was tearing itself millions of tiny fragments before burning in the fires of her pain. The sun seemed dull and boring, its golden rays bouncing off the rocks seemed plain and simple…everything was ugly now and Yuffie just sat there, calm, quiet and still, but with a hole in her soul that was currently devouring the rest of her. Feeling hollow and empty Yuffie got to her feet and began to walk off towards the Inn, she was walking with a slight drag in her step. The bustle of all the people around her did not phase her slightly, she just kept moving forwards at the same pace, not caring as people would bump into her. She wasn't thinking anymore her brain had entered a dead state, for if she were to think it would only be of a certain man and how he had just hurt her so deeply. He couldn't even tell her why and that made it all the worse. Dimly she entered inn, Tifa turned to face her and smiled saying something that Yuffie couldn't hear, it just seemed like her mouth moved and no sound followed. Ignoring her and the entire group that was gathered there, she walked past them and went upstairs to where her room would be. She however was not too brain dead to notice that Cloud was not with everyone. Gently pushing the door open she wandered inside. And sat down on the bed, which was opposite a rather cheery little fire that burned away. Opening her pack she took out her black book and shakily opened the first pages and began to read.

"_Why oh why…I hate this, I want someone…so badly :( Well ill start from the beginning I suppose…I watched them for hours waiting to strike you know being the great ninja I am I picked out who the leader was…boy is he cute, everything he does I just seem to drool over, I don't like it…so anyway I caught up with them in the woods and attacked…well not going to into details…I lost…well I WAS holding back I just couldn't imagine hurting his beautiful face…In the end i hang with them now, with him BUT this makes it so much worse, cos now I know him…I realise I have no chance of having him, it hurts so much" _

With each word that she read her hands began to shake, and tears began to fall onto the pages, making a tiny sound as each drop impacted with the paper. Closing the pages she quickly hugged the book tightly to her chest, tears now began to fall with rapid succession as Yuffie began to sob, falling backwards onto the bed she managed to curl up. Still holding onto that book, after all it was her only happiness she had left anymore, the happy memories she had written down on pages, that would preserver her feelings, the feelings she had…hope, happiness and even love. Gone, all gone now.

Downstairs the group where silently listening to the muffled cries of the ninja. Barret shifted around uncomfortably and scratched the back of his head.

"Jeez' never heard the' kid like this, don' think it was sometin' I said?" Tifa gently shook her head.

"No it wasn't you, she would of shouted at you if you said something…hey where's Cloud?"

As if on cue Cloud entered, still with that troubled look on his face.

"Cloud, do you have any idea what's up with Yuffie?" The silence that fell was easy broken by the sobs emanating from upstairs. Cloud grimaced before closing his eyes and resting his hand on his face.

"Lets just leave her to get it out of her system, come on I think that we should meet up with Red's grandpa." Tifa stamped her foot in exasperation.

"Hang on im not going on, till I found out what's wrong with her, She's my friend and it sounds as if she's in trouble so IM going to find out what it is, you can do whatever!" Cloud nodded, he knew that Tifa could be stubborn so he didn't argue with her, he just left, he was going to the nearest bar as his head needed clearing. The group then split, Barret and Cait Sith followed their leader. Leaving Tifa and Aeris alone with Yuffie.

"Hmm typical leave the girls to deal with the emotions" Aeris pouted slightly.

"Hey Yuffie's stopped." Tifa was right of course the sobbing had stopped and now it was just deathly silent. Too silent for Tifa's liking motioning to Aeris to follow, Tifa walked up the stairs and towards Yuffie's now dormant room. Opening the door Tifa stepped inside quickly followed by Aeris who then promptly shut the door.

The room was messy it looked like someone had got all the contents of Yuffie's things and strewn them all over the floor. Taking a step forward Tifa was about to call out Yuffie name, after it it seemed like she wasn't in the room and it was very dark. Her foot slipped when she trod on something much like water. Lowering herself to the floor Tifa dabbed her fingers in the liquid and held it up to the light coming in through the darkened window…crimson.

"Oh my god" Tifa whispered out.

"Why, what is it?" Aeris poked her head over her friends shoulder and paled at the sight, drips of Blood where all over the floor and one if Yuffie's throwing stars had one of its tip absolutely covered in the stuff. The drips and drops seemed to make a path leading from the bed into the bathroom. Quickly following the rather grotesque trail Tifa didn't bother knocking on the door, not when something was seriously wrong with her friend. The door clicked and swung, and there she was sat fully clothed in the bathtub with her arms wrapped round her legs gently rocking backwards and forwards. But this was not what worried Tifa, it was the fact that most of Yuffie clothes where stained in what appeared to be blood and the white sparkling floor tiles of the bathroom now had a rather slick puddle on them.

"Yuffie?" Tifa spoke softy and she walked towards the whimpering ninja. Yuffie made no response only to rock back and forth like she was doing before.

"Yuffie let me see." Yuffie gently shook her tear stricken face, other than that made no move to stop Tifa who just gently reached forward and pried Yuffie's arm away from her legs and her mouth fell open. lining the inside of Yuffie's forearm was several long deep cuts which ran from where her wrists began and finished at the join in her elbow, each cut made was bleeding with a slow but steady rate.

"Oh Yuffie!" Gently Tifa reached forward and basically lifted the motionless Yuffie into her arms and out of the bath. Setting her down on a chair, Tifa reached into the cabinet behind the mirror and found a strip of bandages and some antiseptic cream. Gently taking each arm in turn and wrapping them, to stop the bleeding, all the while Yuffie did absolutely nothing expect for stare at a place on the wall, Aeris was currently cleaning up the mess which was made in the room. So Tifa had some alone time with Yuffie in the bathroom.

"You wanna talk about anything?" Tifa asked lightly.

Yuffie just shook her head and whimpered slightly as the bandages rubbed up against her wounds.

"You should get some sleep, ok we can talk once you feel a little better." Gently Tugging Yuffie up she gingerly lead her out of the bathroom and set her down on the bed, taking care so as not to disturb the bandages Tifa took as much care removing Yuffie's bloodstained clothes until she was in nothing but her underwear. Tifa set her down and put the covers up and around her, instinctively Yuffie immediately rolled on her side and curled up making a smaller space as possible as her head disappeared under the covers. In truth Yuffie wasn't tired but she felt drained and empty so it did not take long for her to fall into a silent sleep. Tifa just sat in the corner and watched her to make sure she was alright for the night and Aeris quietly moved into the bathroom so that she could clean away the blood and have a go at removing the stains.

X

Mornings rays brought a new light into the now cleaned room in which Yuffie was sleeping, Tifa and Aeris had taken shifts to make sure that Yuffie wouldn't try anything again. Also as suggested by Tifa that they were not going to tell the others of Yuffie's little incident, after all Yuffie was so fragile in her current state having not said anything to either Tifa or Aeris. Now she just lay in the same position in the bed despite it being morning and the fact she could get up. Just silently staring into the covers her mind was blank she thought of nothing and she did nothing. Hearing the padding of feet approaching Yuffie tensed slightly as Tifa voice sounded.

"Yuffie it's time to wake up, got things to sort out." Still Yuffie did not move. Even when a pair of firm yet gentle hands shifted her slightly she did not move. It was only until Tifa moved the covers down and actually reveal that Yuffie was awake did Yuffie allow herself to be lead into the bathroom where she was sat on the edge of the bathtub. The fact that the entire bathroom was now shiny and that there was no bloodstains from last nights previous encounters, slipped straight past Yuffie's mind, not because she was oblivious, but because she quite frankly didn't care.

Sliding off the old bandages Tifa rubbed some cream on her hands before applying it to the still fresh cuts on one of Yuffie's arms, it stung Yuffie although she did not show it, the only hint was that her eyes seemed ever so more shiny. Tifa began to quietly talk in some hope that Yuffie would respond.

"These are really deep you know." She moved onto the other arm applying lotion. Suddenly the gentle rhythmic motion of Tifa hands stopped on Yuffie's arm and Tifa became level with Yuffie's eyes and stared directly into them.

"Why did you do it?" She demanded off the silent girl. "Come on im here for you! You can trust me what's the matter?" Still Yuffie gave no response. Tifa sighed and finished with the ointment before wrapping clean bandages tightly across the open wounds. Reaching up Tifa picked up the now dry and clean clothes that were hanging up and began to help Yuffie get dressed so it would not disturb the newly placed bandages. After this task was complete she lead Yuffie back into the main room where bustling around Tifa managed to make up a quick bowl of porridge. Placing in front of Yuffie who just stared unresponsively at it.

"Come on you need to eat, you need your strength" Seeing Yuffie lack of response brought Tifa nearly to tears, so she did the only thing that could possibly snap Yuffie out of this state, bringing her hand up slightly she brought it down hard across Yuffie's cheek. Yuffie's head recoiled to the side as the slap made contact but then just brought her back to its normal position. Again Tifa raised her had and slapped Yuffie, and again, and again she just kept slapping her, she felt so frustrated that something that was so terribly wrong with her friend and she didn't know how to help. Tifa only stopped once her hand had begun to hurt, taking steps back she noticed the large red mark on Yuffie's still un-reactive face. It pushed Tifa over the edge and she just fell to her knees with tears trickling down her face. She had just most likely just hurt Yuffie more.

"I-I'm sorry…its just I want to help, but I don't know how" Yuffie's eyes moved down to her friend and she slid down next to her. Turning her arm over she studied even now the red stains seeping through the bandages. Then finally looking down at a crying Tifa next to her.

"Hush now no need to cry" Tifa eyes grew wide at hearing her companion speak and even more so to feel bandaged arms wrap around her in a loose embrace.

"I just need to be alone right now m'kay" Yuffie tone was quiet but Tifa grew a worried look on her face so Yuffie quickly spoke in.

"Im not going to do anything, I just need to sort my head out, don't worry yourself." Tifa nodded and slowly got to her feet followed by Yuffie, just before reaching the door Tifa turned back.

"You sure?" Yuffie weakly smiled and nodded, still with a rather large red mark on her cheek. Tifa left and closed the door behind her, now it was safe to talk with the others and she had every intention of doing so.

**Aww bless**


	8. Chapter 8 Reslove

**I KNOW THIS IS SHORT...LESS THAN HALF OF WHAT I NORMALLY DO, JUST GETTING KINDA WORRIED...ALRIGHT IVE SORTED THINGS OUT NOW...plus dont forget to review!**

Yuffie was moving stuff around in her room, as she prepared to pack her things and leave, going where, she didn't even know. Every now and then she would turn her arms over and look at the red staining the bandages. A gentle knocking at the door snapped Yuffie out of her current examining, gingerly running a hand over the bandaged area before walking towards the door and opening it. Cloud stood in the hallway looking absolutely horrified. Yuffie's heart had a deadpan effect.

"Yes?" Cloud shuffled his feet a bit and looked down at the ground.

"Can I come in so I can talk with you?" Yuffie sighed.

"If you must." She just turned and walked back in and continued with her packing. Cloud swallowed nervously.

"I heard…I heard what happened, from Tifa" Yuffie's head snapped up and she turned to face him, still with a handful of clothes that she was currently half way through shifting.

"Hey you know im really busy right now why don't we talk later." It wasn't so much a question more of a statement. Before she could say or do anything to stop him, Cloud had come over and grabbed Yuffie firmly by the shoulders insistent on staring her in the eye, this eye contact was not only unwanted but also it made Yuffie feel very small and weak.

"If I had known that you would have done that, I-I would have never, NEVER left you. I just needed time to think I've never been in a situation like this. I didn't know what to say!" Yuffie just stared on at him.

"But you did leave, didn't you? And nothing you can say will change those effects…what! You expected to come here and say that, and for it to all disappear? Is that it Cloud?"

Cloud took steps forward and tried to embrace the ninja it what would have been a loving hug, Yuffie however wriggled her hands in-between his chest and pushed him away taking steps back herself to put an extra bit of distance between them.

"No-no-no! You can't just do this and hope it makes everything bett-" Yuffie was silenced as Cloud once again stepped forward but this time his lips found Yuffie's this silenced the ninja immediately as she melted into his arms. Gently closing her eyes Yuffie leant in that bit more as she wrapped a hand into his hair. It was tender, it was loving, it was everything Yuffie needed, and when it was finally over, Yuffie rather reluctantly pulled away a shy little blush had appeared on her lips and cheeks.

"Are you sure?" Her question seemed almost timid, as if not daring to believe what the answer may be. Cloud smiled and took both of Yuffie's slightly trembling hands in his as he nodded.

"Positive." Then Yuffie smiled in a way she never really thought possible as she leant in and hugged round Clouds' middle. Cloud just gently smiled back as he wrapped his hands across her small shoulder blades and then swayed her side to side in small arcs. Looking up from his chest, Yuffie's eyes grew wide as she bit down on her lip, before finally plucking up the courage and leaning upwards to meet with Cloud's lips once more. No words could describe the feeling she had, as she felt Cloud almost hesitantly respond, a sign of the newness of the whole situation that he was in. Cloud was hers, just as she was Cloud's, and this thought made Yuffie's heart swell with pride as she would be Cloud's first and hopefully last relationship.

"C-Cloud?" She parted from him and took a step away, but not too far to make it seem awkward.

"Yeah."

"Could we like, keep this secret, y'know till I'm ready to tell people?"

"Ok, that's fine."

To be honest Yuffie wanted to open her the little window and scream as loud as she could that Cloud and her were together, however she had to make the others understand. So now a new plan had formed, to get the other group members one by one to agree with her, however difficult that may be. Gently reaching up she brushed a stray lock of his golden hair that was out of place aside as she smiled.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was busy." Cloud nodded and stepped out towards the door.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Yuffie laughed shyly, which was a first for her. A slow blush tinting her cheeks.

"Im sure, now go before I get any more distracted!" Cloud smiled and walked away, reaching up Yuffie closed the door and let her blush now spread uncontrollably across her face, all the while girlishly giggling. Sautéing over to where most of her stuff was located she rummaged through until she reached for her diary, flipping it open she began to scribble fast and furious all the while still having that girlish smile plastered over her face.

_So much has happened!!! I mean oh my gawd, Cloud hurt me, so much but now he kisses me! And we're like together and stuff! When we kissed it was, sooooo GOOOOOD, I love the taste of his lips, it just feels like we belong you know? Makes ya wonder if that was his first kiss, if it was! Hope I did ok? It feels so secret, like its not really allowed, but it turns me on something fierce :P Hmm how am I suppose to get the others to like agree with me though? That's the problem…I hope its not too hard I guess ill just have to go round to each one and like, just hint at it or something. I'll leave Tifa till last doubt she would understand…Well she should I made a play for him and I got what I wanted she just waited at the side lines. So I'm NOT worried and I wont get worried, I think I might start with Red possibly, well it wont be too hard, then maybe Barret? Its only been a few minutes but I already want to kiss him again! Just so I can remember what it feels like, what it tastes like…cos I love it and I love him. Hey just a thought though, we've only begun what is now the MOST HAPPY TIME OF MY LIFE with Cloud and I already kinda want to do more with him…that doesn't make me slutty does it? Oh well I'll find out later D YK _

**SORRY its short sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry**


	9. Chapter 9 Fiery night

**Don't own FF7 or any of the characters...blah blah blah!**

"Right…ok, I can do this!" Yuffie spoke quietly to herself shaking her hands.

It had been a weird day, after her episode with Cloud, they had pretty much been apart from each other for most of the day whilst the group prepared to depart, the buggy was fixed so it meant speedy travel from now on. Yuffie had decided that her first target would be Barret, she would quietly let it slip to him, in a way that he would agree with it…even if that meant guilt tripping the man until he felt sorry for her. Now stepping down away from the canyon Yuffie skipped up ahead so that she could catch up with the burly man who was currently striding off at a decent pace.

"Barret?" Looking over his shoulder he didn't stop walking at noticing the sweetly smiling face looking up at him.

"Wat do ya want kid?" Yuffie's face half contorted at being called a 'kid' but she let it slide as she needed to get into Barret's good books and arguing with him would not get her there any where fast.

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked quietly, Barret's back went stiff and he turned round to face the girl.

"Wat sort of stupid ass question is that?" Yuffie smiled slyly at him.

"So that's a yes then?" Barret opened his mouth to start shouting again, but instead he just closed it and hung his arms limply by his side and turned round to begin to walk back down the path.

"Wat of it?" Yuffie sighed, more dramatically than would have been normal.

"Oh im just wandering what it feels like?" Barret's brow furrowed.

"Well its like ya want to protect them no matter what see? Its just that sometimes ya cant and ya never forgive yourself for it." Yuffie placed a hand on his shoulder in sympathy.

"She was in Corel wasn't she?" Barret jerked his shoulder away from her hand.

"Yer so wat? And I don't need your sympathy! I got Marlene now, I'll protect her no matter how many times those Shinra bastards com' for a fight!"

With this Barret purposely walked on slightly quicker, Yuffie didn't try to keep up this time just looked at the back of his head wondering that there was more to him than just a sheer hatred of Shinra.

X

Once everyone was safely inside the buggy and it had begun its journey, Yuffie although she felt seriously ill and nauseous, she had other things to think about and to do, so she pushed her motion sickness to the back of her mind. Swaying slightly in her seat she shifted forward so that she was facing Cloud, who was driving.

"Cloud? Where are we heading?" Her voice sounded slightly more gently to anyone who would have noticed. Despite the fact it was Yuffie who had spoken to him, his face considerably darkened.

"We're…heading for Nibelheim…" Cloud shook his head as the memories of its burning came to mind. Tifa who was sat next to him had a similar face but she placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder to comfort him, much to the distress of Yuffie who just scowled at the back of Tifa's chair.

"He's **mine **not yours, get your hands off!" Yuffie spoke to herself, crossing her arms and sitting back down she turned her face towards Barret, who was amazingly still awake.

"What's up with you then, you're normally sound asleep by now…what's digging at ya?" Yuffie attempt at being cheery made it seem like she was a bad soap actress, but Barret seemed to ignore this little aspect and just grunted as a response. Yuffie who was now interested leaned forward from her chair so as it invade the large mans vision whether he liked it or not.

"Com on what is it?"

"…"

"Have a bad stomach?"

"…"

"Bad dreams?"

"…"

"Need a laxative?"

"…"

"Don't see how that would help bad dreams anyway"

"…"

"Is it" Yuffie quietened her tone. "Is it to do with that conversation we had earlier?"

"IM JUS THINKIN' ALRITE!" Barret blasted out causing everybody to turn sharply and look in his direction. Barret fumbled about muttering a quiet apology before falling silent again. This left Yuffie with a predicament, she needed to find a time to talk to Barret that would not cause him to be in a mood.

"Maybe tomorrow." She voiced her opinion. Cloud turned his head.

"Sorry what?" Yuffie blushed rather fiercely.

"Oh nothing, nothing!" She blurted out. Cloud smiled slightly at seeing her most obvious discomfort, before turning back to face forward.  
"I think im gonna find a place to make camp its getting dark soon." Everybody seemed to just mumble in response, since Barret's once booming voice had now been temporarily silenced. Once the buggy came to a gentle stop and the tents and cooking supplies were unpacked, a quick meal was dished up and rather quickly devoured. Then wasting no more time people retreated to their separate tents. Yuffie lay down quietly in her tent facing skywards, she desperately wanted, no needed to see Cloud again, so they could be together in a private moment. If she moved now though it would most likely wake someone so she had to wait, something the young princess was not used. This thought brought a slight smile to her face imaging what would happen if Cloud found out about her being a princess of Wutai. It would be most unexpected for the whole group even. A materia thief who is the child, the only child of Godo, leader of Wutai…It would definitely lead to interesting conversations. Believing enough time had past, and the fact she was tired of waiting, Yuffie crept towards the zipper, and began to undo it at an agonisingly slow rate so as not to make a sound. Eventually stepping outside her first problem lay with sneaking past Red, who never slept in tents, quietly staying down wind she stealthily past him. Reaching Cloud's tent she could faintly make out slow and steady breathing, a sign that he had already fallen asleep. Slowly undoing the tent she slid inside and what she saw took her breath away, lying on his side Cloud looked like an angel which had fallen from the heavens. Yuffie almost couldn't control her desire to just kiss him then and there. His Hair lay partly across his beautiful face giving him a more angelic look than any other Yuffie had seen, he seemed so peaceful, the way his chest slow and rhythmically rose and fell. Lowering herself down she slid up to meet Cloud, face to face resting on her side. Being shorter than him made her feet come to halfway up his shins making her feel that much smaller compared to him. Of course this wasn't a bad thing, it gave Yuffie the sense that he could just wrap her up in his arms and protect her from anything. It seemed such a shame to wake the sleeping angel, but Yuffie wanted to. Gently nudging him she hoped that he would not be mad at her for waking him. As his eyes fluttered open and the deep blue mako pools focused in, Yuffie's heart almost melted away inside of her, he was an angel, a beautiful angel…and she loved him.

"Sorry that I woke you, I just wanted some company." Cloud took this information in then closed his eyes again.

"H-hey! That means I want to talk to you!" She poked him playfully in the side to get him alert again.

"Sorry." Cloud's mumbled response made him seem that bit cuter as he tried desperately to get his eyes to focus properly. Yuffie propped her head up with one arm.

"So how's your day been?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't wake me up just for small talk did you?" Yuffie went into a little pout, despite the fact she couldn't hide her smile.

"Well excuse me, if I just enjoy your company…I'll go if you want me to! Just walk right out that tent and poof no more Yuffie." Cloud half-laughed as he reached out and took hold of the hand that was currently pointing at the door exaggerating her statement.

"Don't go, besides who else would put up with you!" Again Yuffie tried to pout but just ended up giggling instead.

"S'pose…" Cloud smiled again whilst using one of his fingers to run the length of Yuffie's hand and drawing little patterns, seemingly just to amuse himself, however the sensation of feeling Cloud's hands touching her skin, made shivers go up Yuffie's spine. Her eyes darted to Cloud's face, which was currently watching his hand, Yuffie began to chew on her lip, as anxiety grew in her chest. Slowly she shuffled forward, this got Cloud's attention who watched her as she snuggled up to him, all the while Yuffie watched Cloud's features so that at the first sign of discomfort she could back off. Seeing no such reaction boosted Yuffie's confidence so she quite happily stopped just short of actually pressing her body against his. Smiling slightly she nuzzled her head into the top of his shirt, just below his head whilst making a light 'mmm' noise. Cloud happily gave up his little pattern drawings and used one of his free arms to wrap round Yuffie. Yuffie made a small noise of delight and closed her eyes just listening to Cloud's heart beat methodically. The niggling feeling of want soon reared its ugly inside Yuffie's chest. She wanted more…no she needed more, you could call it lust but then as Yuffie would put it.

'It's a perfectly normal feeling!"

So this perfectly normal feeling was getting the better of ninja, building and building just waiting to burst the dam and drown the unfortunate blonde who would more likely than not be caught up in it all. Prying one eye open Yuffie peered up at Cloud who now had again closed his eyes perfectly happy to sleep, but Yuffie wasn't perfectly happy to sleep…she wanted something else. Breaking away from Cloud's embrace she shuffled upwards some more so that she was exactly level with Cloud's face. Cloud opened his eyes once more to look at the young girl who was currently flat out staring at Cloud. This startled him ever so slightly.

"Yuffie what are you doing?" The next thing Cloud felt was the crashing of lips onto his. The force of which made Cloud roll over onto his back, It turns out that Yuffie had basically leapt at him and now was pinning him down whilst she kissed him. Cloud was completely caught off guard and now it seemed Yuffie had used her hands to pin Clouds arms down. Next thing Cloud experienced was a rather nimble tongue trying to gain entry to his mouth, not knowing what to do his mouth went slack with confusion…this gave Yuffie the wrong impressing and before anything could have been done about it, she forced her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue was currently in the midst of massaging and twirling round Clouds tongue this was a completely new sensation to the poor guy her lips were ever so soft and gentle, yet at the same time powerfully lustful. It was only when Yuffie needed to breathe did she remove herself from Cloud's mouth. This gave Cloud the time he needed to prop himself up with his elbows and look at Yuffie…she was completely breathtaking her newly moistened lips were parted ever so slightly so that she could take breaths as her chest rose and fell heavily. Her hair was almost messy with a few stray strands over her face. But her eyes, those orbs showed the desire and want of a thousand souls, it was captivating. Legs parted and bent she was mounted over Clouds stomach, her legs, so smooth gently rubbing against Clouds sides with each breath that she took.

"Yu?…" Clouds question seemed to have brought Yuffie back, and she came down to meet him again, although this time with not as much force. Wrapping her hands in Clouds hair she gently pulled him into some deep passionate kisses. Cloud could feel the palpable heat emanating from Yuffie's body as she slowly ground her hips up and down, he could hear her heart beat, mako enhancement made sure of that, and her heart was beating a mile a minute. Slowly raising herself up Yuffie slid off Cloud.

"I'm sorry." Yuffie's breathless face began to blush as the thought she might have done something really stupid.

"I just want…"

"Its ok." Cloud wrapped his arms round her.

"…You" She finished her sentence.

Cloud held her closer to him as he rested down.  
"Lets just get some sleep okay?" Yuffie mumbled something Cloud didn't quite hear, but nuzzled her face into his shirt. Her heart was still racing, but the heat had died down, placing one hand down over the ninja's exposed stomach gained a small shudder of delight from the girl. This little fact was unnoticed by Cloud as he was already half asleep, he just wanted rest and would worry about things with Yuffie progressing later, things were going to quick for him, and he was worried. He would half to subtly talk to someone about it, maybe Tifa she had always helped him with his problems ever since they had become friends, always looking out for him and never asking anything in return. Suddenly feeling Yuffie's breathing become slow and steady he realised that she must have fallen asleep. Letting his eyes close he shifted himself so that sleep would take over. Yuffie slept so well with Cloud after all, her safety was with him and she trusted him with all her heart and soul that he would never do anything to hurt her.

** awwww dont forget to reveiw now**


	10. Chapter 10 Back of a Buggy

**Dont own FF7...bah blah you know the jist...hmm i do however own a pair of socks...and the legal right belong to me no-one else :P**

Morning, Yuffie began to stir shifting her weight around she attempted to snuggle closer into Cloud, unfortunately she just snuggled into the sheets instead, opening her eyes she blinked a few times before she realised that she was alone in the tent and that it must be late morning. Holding her hands to her chest she couldn't help but feel a little sad that Cloud hadn't stayed with her until she woke up. Well in fact she felt more than a little sad…more annoyed. Of course the logical reasons would be that Cloud had to get prepared to leave, after all it was Yuffie who didn't want to tell anyone about 'them' and if he was caught with her.

However as we all know logic gets thrown out the window when it comes down to a rather impatient ninja's feelings for her beloved. Now crossing her arms over her chest she fell into a large sulk, but being alone she couldn't get any attention so she shuffled, rather slowly to the exit of the tent. Poking her head out the first thing she saw was Cloud who had successfully packed away a number of tents and packed the bags into the buggy. A rather cheery Aeris suddenly appeared in view.

"Hey what's up?" Realising that she must of noticed her sulking face Yuffie quickly smiled.

"Oh nothing, its nothing."

"You should be grateful you know?"

"Grateful?" Yuffie tilted her head.

"Yeah, Cloud told everyone to let you sleep" Aeris lent a bit closer and whispered.

"Barret and Cloud had a huge argument." Yuffie's eyes widened.

"W-what?" Aeris nodded and stepped back again.

"Yeah, Barret thought he was being too soft with you and Cloud got flared up and they just started yelling at each other…I really thought they were going to fight!"

"Oh…so he protected m-me?"

"Yeah you could say that…anyway I've got some thing to pack so I'll talk to you later, ok?" Yuffie nodded before retreating back into the tent. Laying face down she could of cried then and there. The thought of Cloud getting himself in harms way may of all been well and good for fairytales with night in shining armour.

In reality however, this feeling was overpowered by the feeling of dread and fear, for if Cloud got into a fight for something for her, he could get hurt or worse…he could get taken away from her and then she would have nothing. Yuffie just wanted him she didn't care what people thought, she now more than ever feared for Cloud and what he might do and say next. This feeling, this sensation just grew inside the poor girl until it felt like she wanted to just scream.

X

"Hey Tiff can I ask you something?" Tifa stopped packing one of her bags and straightened up to face Cloud who came towards her.

"Yeah sure anything!" Cloud smiled but then opened his mouth to speak, no words would form so he closed his mouth again and just scratched the back of his head, to show his embarrassment of the situation.

"Go on what is it?" Cloud took a deep breath.

"Well you know when you're in a relationship right?" Tifa almost visibly blanched, her back went stiff and her pupils dilated as she tried to figure the implications of what Cloud had just said to her.

"Y-Yeah?" Missing the sudden change in Tifa's body language Cloud continued on.

"Well what do you do…if you like know that they want to go further, but your not really ready too, what do you say?"

"W-What?" Tifa had begun to finely tremble in her arms, which she held against her stomach also her eyes seemed to have a shine to them now glistening back the suns rays. These things Cloud did notice.

"Hey Tiff, you alright?" Quickly turning Tifa busied herself with packing the bag before calling over her shoulder.

"I'm fine Cloud, and no I don't know what you could say."

"I never said it was me!"

"Oh…"

"Well thanks anyway." With this Cloud walked off, glancing over to a tent that still housed Yuffie in it. Unknowing that she was awake, he decided that he might as well wake her up, after all it would be nice if they could get to Nibelheim before sunset. Gently undoing the zip he lowered himself inside. Lying face down in a blanket Yuffie was breathing quietly.

"Yuffie, its time to wake up." He spoke softly outwards. Yuffie just suddenly flipped round and glared up at him. Cloud rather puzzled just managed to keep his voice low.

"Hey what's wrong?" Yuffie bristled up.

"What's wrong? What's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong!" She yelled back at him. Alarmed that the others would be alerted and possibly listen in Cloud placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey shhhh, its ok!" Yuffie just swatted the hand away.

"Don't _shhhh_ me Cloud, you stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Eyes wide with alarm Cloud quickly crouched down beside her.

"Yuffie what is it? What's wrong?"

"You!"

"W-What?" Yuffie suddenly reached out and grabbed Clouds hand holding tight in her own.

"You don't need to fight for me ya know?" Cloud nodded.

"I know that but…"

"No buts, just its enough that you're with me, don't take the risk of loosing it by fighting for me…I can defend myself you know!"

"Alright…I'm sorry for worrying you." Gently Yuffie lent up and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

"Oh hey Yuffie, I kinda want to tell you something too."

"Yuffie leaned back so that she cradled her legs in her arms.

"Shoot."

"Well, I was wondering…would we kinda be able to erm, well slow things down? Its just that I'm new to all of this and well…" He shifted uncomfortably. Now it was Yuffie turn for alarm and shock.

"Oh…yeah its fine, now if you don't mind I better finish packing before the others get crabby!"

"Alright." Cloud was about to turn and leave when Yuffie leant forward and gave him a brief goodbye kiss on the lips. Once Cloud had left Yuffie turned quickly and opened up her diary then started to write down.

_Am I going to fast for him? I never, ever want to scare Cloud away but still, what about what I want? I suppose I'll have to slow up but still, I don't want to. Why can't he just leap into it, don't bother looking just jump for it. He's so shy, half the reason I love him so…hmm better not tell him that till I know he's ready to hear it. And I can't believe Barret! Arguing with Cloud, suppose I could use this to my advantage at least I'll get him to understand. Oh gods how I want Cloud, funny isn't it? The moment he says "lets slow up" is the minute I want him that bit more…Ooh just to lie with him would be enough…no clothes obviously…Hmm maybe I'll work him, little by little do more things…I have needs too! Oh well nothing can beat the great ninja Yuffie! Just a challenge that's al it is. D YK_

Setting the book back in its spot in her bag, Yuffie made sure everything was packed before leaving the tent and heading towards the buggy to store her things, noticing that Barret was already there she decided it would be now or never. Walking up to him she could quite obviously see he was still pissed.

"Hey big guy! Ya know there's no need to be fighting with Cloud." Barret turned quite sharply.

"And wat wud ya know bout it?" Yuffie rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Well you cant get mad at him he's just **protecting **someone he cares about!" Barret face showed confusion so Yuffie mouthed the word 'me' at him. Barret's jaw went slack and he looked at Yuffie with a shocked expression written over his face.

Yuffie just nodded sagely at him…Barret opened his mouth to respond.

_"Well that's great, hope ya two get it off proper an' all!"_ Would have been Yuffie's ideal response, however life isn't that considerate.

"That pervert!" Yuffie stopped rocking.

"WHAT!" She exclaimed.

"Goin' after someone much to young for him…jeez and I thought he had 'nuff problems!"

"Hey! I was the one who asked him!" Barret was more shocked.

"Dontcha have any common sense girl! He's much to old for you!"

"I don't care…its him that I want and no one else!"

"Jeez you **have **got problems!" Yuffie's eyes fell to the floor and she sniffled.

"I can't help how….how I feel." Her voice was unnaturally quiet.

"Aw hell, don't get all upset now." Yuffie's head picked up.

"Then could you just except that me and Cloud are together!" Barret shuffled around where he stood.

"Hell, sure, fine I s'ppose I shouldn't judge to soon." Yuffie positively beamed at him.

"Thank you that mean so much to me…by the way could you keep this to yourself till I've talked with everyone."

"Aright, just don't let me catch you 'at it' okay?"

"No chances of that anyway." Yuffie mumbled darkly. But smiling again she patted Barret on the shoulder before walking off to disassemble her tent.

X

It had been a while since they had set off in the buggy, having swapped seats around, Yuffie was sat at the very back of the buggy. Red was in front of her and everyone else in front of him, with Cloud and Tifa at the front taking turns driving every couple of hours or so. Currently it was Tifa's driving turn. Yuffie still couldn't get the happy thought out of her head.

'One down…One down…One down'

In fact she was feeling so happy she did not feel at all sick from the motion of the buggy. Well to be honest she felt a little more than excited, yet at the same point disappointed. She couldn't do what she wanted with Cloud…right now. It had always been the same with Yuffie's habits, she would just suddenly be in the mood for ice cream or something, but unlike ice cream what Yuffie had in mind would get you arrested in a public place.

"Damn!" she whispered to herself as her hips flexed ever so slightly where she sat. She wanted it bad, more importantly she wanted it now. Stealthily curling up on her side she made sure that if anyone looked into the mirrors they would not see. Her heart rate soared simply from the anticipation of doing something very, very bad. The thought of being caught itself made Yuffie shudder with pure delight, her breathing was ragged but hushed as she didn't want to attract the attention of the others, who were currently watching a few wild chocobos running past the Buggy with mild interest.

Slipping her hand down her shorts, she bit down so the only sound to give away anything would be the slow yet rhythmic rustle of skin brushing against clothing. Closing her eyes Yuffie curled up so that her head was touching her knees, using her free arms she wrapped it around her legs sandwiching them together. Screwing her eyes tighter she increased the motion of her hand. The tiniest of moans reverberated in her throat, but never escaped considering Yuffie's jaw was tight shut.

Feeling a gradual tension form in the lower of her body, Yuffie unconsciously began to slightly rock her hips back and forth. Aware of nothing but the sensations being created by her hand, she did not come to realise her mouth had parted slightly and her breath although very quiet did distinctly give away her lustful actions. Eyes snapping open her entire body tensed as her hips bucked outwards and her hand stopped dead still, before everything became very relaxed. Yuffie's heart rate was still miles high, but she felt weary when she sat up and uncurled her legs just in time as Red turned his head towards her direction.

Being not human Red's hearing was sharper than anything Yuffie could of expected and his sight even more so, for not only could Red see sharply he could easily read body temperatures as red heat glows. Now looking from Yuffie's incredibly quick panting and the strong heat source emanating from a particular area and the residual heat source from her right hand. Red may not of been an expert of human anatomy but he had leant enough to be thoroughly sickened.

Yuffie taking note on how Red was now looking differently at her, with a rather disgusted look on his face. She began to naturally panic and so shook her head rapidly, hoping that Red would not tell anyone, especially Cloud for if he heard that Yuffie had been getting off with herself in the back of the buggy, she doubted whether he would want to be near her. Red tilted his head to one side, so Yuffie feel off her seat and onto her knees.

"Please don't say." The red beast heard Yuffie's quietest of pleas, so he nodded and the look of relief on Yuffie's face made Red smile inwardly to himself. Looking quickly in a mirror to her side Yuffie used her left hand to smooth over her dark hair that had become messy from her lying on her side. Feeling the buggy come to a slow Yuffie poked her head up to see Cloud's almost disbelieving face, Looking past Cloud Yuffie made out a collection of buildings, all of which looked gloomy and over shadowed by a rather scary mountain.

"I guess that means we're here."

**X**

**OH DEAR LORD...BAD YUFFIE (SLAP) **

**Yuffie: HEY! **

**ME: Oh im sorry have a cookie! **

**Yuffie: Yay Cookie (munch) **

**reviews now...bleg...blarg and the such.**


	11. Chapter 11 Nibelhiem Horrors prt 1

**I'M back and sorry for the latish update, been sick as a very sick person who just got sicker. and i also know its shorter as well...live with it!**

"No, no…this is all wrong!" Clouds eyes were darting around each building in the town. He shook his head before staring at the floor.

"It burnt…it all burnt down, how?" Tifa came to his side with the same faraway look on her face.

"I know…I don't understand either." Her voice was unusually quiet. The sun was setting in the back ground as the group gathered round Cloud, simply trying to understand what was going to happen next. Cloud looked up at them, or more specifically Yuffie who showed worry in her face.

"We'll go, to the Shinra manor…maybe something will be there as it's where it all began…but still, this is all wrong!"

"Don't worry yourself about it let's just get some rest at the inn before going there, okay Cloud?" Tifa patted his shoulder for some extra reassurance. Cloud silently nodded, he seemed far too troubled to really respond so he just headed off towards the inn, head still bent low to the ground. Yuffie found this place to be really quite disturbing, dark and gloomy and even though it was Cloud's and Tifa's hometown, she wanted to move on as quick as possible. One by one the group headed towards the inn and Yuffie not wanting to be left alone outside in this disturbing place ran to catch up. Entering through the doors she looked around and quickly asked.

"Hey, where's Cloud?"

"Just gone to bed, he needs to do some thinking alone." Aeris responded. Yuffie nodded but headed for the stairs anyway.

"I'll see you all in the morning as well then." A series of 'good-nights' and one stern look from Barret that spoke of something like 'don't let me catch you doing anything' and Yuffie was gone. Upon arriving at Cloud's room she didn't bother to knock and just walked in, Cloud was lying in bed on his side facing away from her.

"Yuffie what do you want?" She just smiled and rocked back and forth on her toes, despite the fact he wasn't even looking at her.

"I just decided to do an evaluation on your mood!" Still not turning over Cloud continued to talk.

"And?"

"And I've discovered that you are too depressed mister grumpy! So we need to cheer you up!" With a quick flick of the wrist, Yuffie locked the door before stepping over towards Cloud.

X

Sat round a table in the near-by bar, the group were having a drink and talking, well mostly everyone was talking, Tifa just seemed to have a far off look as she stared around the bar, which looked exactly as it did before the fire and all the horror. Aeris picked up her glass of orange juice and took a tentative sip looking over towards Tifa. Even Aeris felt that something was up with this town, it didn't take a genius to figure out, especially after Cloud had told everyone about Sephiroth going insane and torching the place to the ground. Turning to Barret who was closest to her Aeris thought of something that would take her mind off the depressing subject.

"I wonder what Cloud and Yuffie are doing now?" Barret face soured.

"I don't wanna know!" Aeris tilted her head.

"What does that mean?" Barret lifted his beer and made a wide-eyed expression at her whilst he nodded his head. Aeris mouth opened.

"You mean Cloud and Yuffie are…together?" She whispered the last word taking another glance at Tifa who seemed to temporarily snap out of her daze at the mention of Cloud's name.

"You don't think they're…doing it, do you?" Barret looked back.

"I wouldn't put it past Yuffie, but like I say I don't want to think about it!" Aeris was shocked again.

"Isn't she too young for him anyway to be thinking about these things!"

"Yer that's what I thought anyway." Aeris took a look out of the window, at the bedroom light that was currently shining through closed curtains and wondered what was going on behind them. Turning back she took another sip of her orange juice, now she just felt sorry for Tifa and wondered how she would take the news.

X

Taking steps forward Yuffie nimbly swiped her top off, luckily Cloud was, still facing the other way, the same applied when she slid off her shorts. Making sure not to make too much noise she kicked them backwards so they ruffled against the door, Clouds eyes picked this up but he chose to do nothing. Now in nothing but her underwear Yuffie decided that if this doesn't put him in a better mood, nothing will.

Clambering onto the side of the bed that wasn't taken up by Cloud, she playfully nudged him, slowly rolling over Cloud noticed Yuffie's state of undress and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yuffie what?" He was silenced by a quick kiss on the lips.

"Your all sad, and I'm gonna cheer you up!" She smiled playfully and tugged at his top, before without warning…slid her hand down his trousers.

"Hey, Hey! What are you doing Yuffie?" Yuffie smiled slyly.

"Making you feel better!" She answered simply before giving him a little 'squeeze'

"AHAAA" Cloud squirmed as Yuffie slight hand pressure increased. "What about taking things slower?"

"Come on Cloud, just jump in, besides you might find you like it, it definitely **feels** like you like it!" She gave another 'squeeze', again Cloud squirmed, legs arching upwards and his mouth just gaping open. Seizing the opportunity Yuffie quickly straddled Cloud's hips and forced his legs down and flat. With her free hand she rested on his shoulder as she lowered herself down to capture his lips again. All the while her other hand had its fun gently stroking. Cloud involuntarily groaned as Yuffie had begun to subconsciously grind her hips against him. Yuffie of course had seen him naked whilst spying on him a few days previous, but touching him, really let her know everything, so she continued.

X

"Geez do ya really think we shud be doin' this?" Barret scratched his head and looked down the corridor one more time before turning to Aeris who was with him.

"Hey you wanted to know as well, so just keep a lookout will you!" Barret sighed, but turned and looked down the corridor checking for anyone, quietly muttering to himself.

"I said I didn't wanna know! Not, let's go find out!" Aeris pouted at him.

"Oh hush, now lets see what we can see." Crouching low to the ground she pressed her face to the doors keyhole and squinted through. In all honesty it had been lucky that they had crept out without Tifa noticing.

"Hmmm."

"Wat is it?"

"Hmmmm."

"Com' on wat?"

"Oh wait I think I can see something!" She peered in deeper. Then suddenly stood up and backed off.

"Wat?"

"Firstly I WAS right, and secondly so were you."

"How come?"

"I didn't want to know."

Unfortunately for Aeris she only saw the shapes, she did not see that they were still wearing clothes and what she thought they were doing was actually something else, of course even if Aeris did actually know what they were doing she probably wouldn't want to know anyway, but of course that's life.

X

"Yuffie…I think I-I'm gonna…ugh." Cloud's legs buckled outwards, before falling limp, his breath was ragged and he just stared towards Yuffie who was only a few inches from his face smiling gently.

"Feel better?" Cloud sheepishly nodded. Yuffie smiled as she removed her hand and slid off him and wandered to the bathroom.

"Good good!" Cloud just lay there, trying desperately to get his breathing back to normal and his heart rate down. Listening to sounds coming from the bathroom Cloud could make out the sound of a tap running, Yuffie was evidently washing her hands. All of a sudden she popped her head back round the doorframe.

"Was that the first time, somebody's done anything like that?" Cloud nodded smiling weakly.

"Well you did well to last then!" She came over and gave him a quick hug. "Oh and you might want to clean yourself up."

Cloud looked down and eyed his trousers before shuffled off the bed and into the bathroom himself. Yuffie clambered into the bed and put the covers up to her neck line and snuggled around a bit to get comfy, after all she had every intention of getting a good nights sleep. In honest truth it was the first time **she** had done anything with everyone. Apart from the obvious that nothing was done to her, on the whole she seemed to get along with it more than Cloud, after all he was so unbelievably shy, maybe it was friends she grew up with. Yuffie never really had the best choice in friends and tended to, when she was younger hang around with people much older than her, because of this she understood a lot of things before she was really ready, she also got to witness a lot of things. But never took part thankfully, well even if they had of asked her she would of simply put a knife through their foot and shouted 'pervert'.

Cloud re-entering the room brought Yuffie out of her little thinking spree. Patting the space next to her she shuffled over slightly.

"Yuffie it's a single!" She giggled slightly and patted next to her anyway.

"Your point, it just means its extra SNUGGLY!" Shaking his head, Cloud got in anyway.

"What?" Yuffie asked.

"You." Smiling slightly Cloud lent himself down and closed his eyes.

"Say, Cloud…why do you sleep with your clothes on?" Eyes snapping open he looked over to Yuffie who amazingly was still in her underwear.

"Why do you sleep in nothing but your underwear?" Yuffie couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, back home I don't sleep in anything…its more comfy." Cloud's mouth fell open as he eyed the ninja who decided it was time and curled up next to him.

"See told ya plenty of room!" She spoke into his shirt.

"Hmmm."

"What? Oh right you want sleepy bye's. night-night Cloud." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before settling herself back in her spot next to his shoulder. Sliding one of her legs across his and wrapping an arm round her chest Yuffie was gently lulled to sleep by the slow rhythmic beat of Cloud's heart. Cloud however would not fall asleep for a long time, haunted from the mental imagery that Yuffie sleeps naked.

**Reviews now..hehehehe**


	12. Chapter 12 Nibelhiem Horrors prt 2

**Don't own FF7...blah blah you know the stuff!**

Stirring from sleep Yuffie stretched her limbs, brushed up on Cloud, realised he was still sleeping and smiled as they were still in bed together. As normally Cloud would be up and about, but this time he must have been really tired. Nuzzling her head back onto his shoulder and hugged him slightly harder Yuffie decided to make the most out of the short time they had together before the others realised that they were together. After all there was another single bed in the room so Yuffie 'would' sleep on that.

It had been a humid night, and Yuffie found it most uncomfortable, she felt sorry for Cloud she may of only been in her underwear and she still felt sticky, but Cloud was wearing nearly all his Clothes. Yet he seemed fine, no sweat on his face, no real discomfort. Jealous that Cloud seemed to be unaffected by temperature Yuffie, if rather reluctantly uncurled herself from Cloud and slid quietly off the bed.

Her plan was simple…have a bath so that she wouldn't be all 'icky' when Cloud woke up, giving her the chance for some proper snugly stuff. Creeping over, she closed the bathroom door so that sound wouldn't wake up Cloud. Turning both the hot and cold taps the water began to pour out as she peeled away her rather sweaty underwear.

"Geez…need to wash these!" Flicking the clothes aside, Yuffie leaned over the basin and looked at herself in the cabinet mirror. Smiling into mirror she tried several kiss motions trying to decide which one Cloud would like best. After this was done, she looked down at herself and frowned.

"I told ya to grow already! Come on, be like Tifa." She placed her hands on her hips as she continued to frown.

"Bet that's why Cloud's not very active with me…can't blame him either…who'd want a girlfriend with these completely useless…small…insignificant…nothing compared to Tifa's…" Her list of complaints continued on and with each one she felt even more insecure…and small. Turning her head she noticed how the bath had filled and was nearly about to overflow. Quickly jumping she flicked off the taps and dipped her finger in make sure it was the right temperature. Sliding in she rested herself down and just let her body soak in the pleasantly refreshing water. Closing her eyes she couldn't help but begin to think about the things that were wrong with her.

"I bet he thinks im too young as well…so im a bit younger than him…I would do anything he asked me too…nothing wrong with me…I'm legal, so no problems there…Cloud, why cant you just…just, accept me."

Half giving up she slid under the water and just lay there, contemplating about all the things that she thought were wrong with herself. Needing air she surfaced and picked up the soap near her she began to slowly and methodically wash herself. To rinse she just ducked herself under the water again and clambered out of the bath. Looking up Yuffie happened a glance in the mirror again seeing her self standing there dripping wet, she looked as usual and sadness over came the poor girl, which was soon replaced with anger, as she wrapped her arms around her chest hiding it from the mirror's gaze.

Grabbing a towel she began to dry off her body and then dab at her damp face, she wasn't sure if it was water or her tears that she was drying. Flinging the towel behind her she emptied the bath and walked into the bedroom again, opening her bag up she pulled out some new clothes and with fierce determination not to look at herself as she got dressed. After this was done she slid back into the bed, but this time she did not cling onto Cloud she merely lay by his side and watched him sleep.

_New plan, right! Got to prove that I'm mature enough don't see why im not already…oh well its all for him and that's what counts…anything for him._

"Good morning Yuffie." Yuffie looked up Cloud and saw that he was gently smiling at her, his mako blue eyes shining peacefully.

"Did you sleep well Cloud?" Cloud nodded.

"Yeah it was great and you were right this bed isn't too small."

"See I told ya, would you like anything for breakfast?" Cloud looked puzzled.

"What's with you?"

"I just wanted to make you breakfast." Yuffie murmured quietly.

"You don't have to you know."

"I know…but I want to, I'd do anything ya know." Cloud found it rather unnerving the way Yuffie was looking at him with large sad eyes.

"Yuffie, is something, the matter?" Yuffie gently shook her head.

"No, no im ok."

"Well if your sure…"

"Seriously Cloud im fine!" Sliding back out of bed Yuffie began packing her things. Cloud blinked a few times and looked up.

"Hey, weren't you wearing less than that when you got into bed?"

"I had a bath…why is it a problem?"

"No, its just I thought I would have woken up." A sharp knock on the door, made Cloud aware of how late he must be. Yuffie's eyes darted to the perfectly made, unused bed that she should have slept in. Dashing across the room she leapt on the bed and ruffled the covers about. Just as Cloud opened the door Yuffie made it back to her bag and continued to pack.

"Hey Tif what's up?"

"We were all wondering why you were so late…Barret made quite a few dirty jokes." Out of the corner of her eye Yuffie was aware of how Tifa looked up to Cloud in that adoring nature, it made her sick. Of course luckily Cloud didn't notice this.

"Yeah sorry bout this must have been really tired, why don't we just meet up by the Shinra mansion gates."

"Alright Cloud, see you…see you there!" Tifa turned and walked away. Closing the door Cloud turned and saw how Yuffie had evidently watched Tifa leave.

"You don't have a problem with Tif do you?"

"No!" Yuffie said a bit too loudly, and again crossed her arms hiding her chest from view, which of course had no point to it as first of all Cloud wasn't even looking there and she was wearing full clothes. It only served to half shield her own insecurities.

Suddenly aware of how Cloud was looking at her confused. She picked up her bag and headed towards the door.

"See you there." Quickly stepping out she closed the door. Leaving Cloud to pack up, and pay.

X

Aeris was gently leant up against an ivy covered wall humming a calming to herself.

"Cloud will be over in a minute." Aeris head picked up as she watched Yuffie say good mourning to everyone and then, distancing herself from them all in a secluded corner, where she would stare down at her feet. Deciding to have a quick word to see what is wrong with the girl Aeris headed over to her.

"Hey Yuffie." She spoke softly so that only the ninja could have heard her. Yuffie jumped and quickly looked up at the flower girl. To Aeris it was an alarming sight, Yuffie's eyes were glossy as if she were about to start crying.

"Yuffie!?" Instead of Yuffie responding, she simply leapt out and attached herself to Aeris' dress with slight trembling arms, like a scared child in need of comfort. Aeris not really knowing what too do simply wrapped her arms round the ninja supporting her, for whatever it was she was going through.

"Is this to do with Cloud?" Aeris whispered softly in Yuffie's ear. Yuffie nodded into Aeris' dress. She didn't even care how Aeris found out. Yuffie sniffled slightly, her hands wrapped round Aeris' back.

"Its ok Yuffie." Trying to calm the girl down she began to hum her tune again whilst swaying slightly, like a mother would do for a distressed child. When Yuffie tried to pull away Aeris almost had the desire to stay latched onto the poor girl, just to make sure she was alright. But of course Aeris let go immediately and watch Yuffie as she looked up at her.

"Thank you." Yuffie spoke quietly. Brushing a strand of stray hair from the ninja's face Aeris was about to respond but before she could.

"Hey! Look who shows his face eventually!" Cait Sith piped up. Both Girls suddenly turned round back to the group as Cloud approached. It seemed like no one noticed their disappearance, as each one was concentrating on Cloud.

"Right lets go in!"

**ITS SHORT FOR A REASON PEOPLE! im having a tough time, got a little twist comming up and im trying to decided how to write it. if anyone guesses ill give them a shiny coin. (SHINY!)**


	13. Chapter 13 Monsters and Vampires

**Don't own FF7...you know the drill by now, sorry this is a bit late**

In all aspects the mansion was just, creepy. It was run down and the cobwebs were everywhere, if you were quiet there was a faint gnawing sound coming from under the floors. It was damp, it was dark, it was a place Yuffie didn't want to be. Nibelheim the town seemed like a sunny picnic area compared to the Shinra mansion. The party had spilt into two groups main reason for this was to look for the combination for a evil looking safe after reading a note saying that something was in there. Aeris, Yuffie and Barret were one group and Cloud, Tifa and Red were the other. Cait Sith was still outside, making sure that the exit was all clear, piece of luck for him, as he didn't like it inside either.

Yuffie was still upset, a teenagers insecurity can be they undoing, however unlike most teenagers Yuffie could confide in her friends. Especially Aeris, well only Aeris for some reason Yuffie just seemed to connect with her, like in a big sister sort of way, they just seemed to great along great together. The fact that Aeris wasn't at all unhappy about letting Yuffie cry on her dress merely support this. Of course after that, Yuffie knew that she would have to talk to her about it. Currently they were following a clue that surprisingly Barret had deciphered and were rummaging round a large room with an old grand piano in it. Barret was looking through some of the cabinets whilst Yuffie poked her head round the piano itself.

"Yuffie, want to talk now?" Aeris smiling gently in the way that she did had come over to where Yuffie was crouched. The ninja simply nodded slightly, so Aeris crouched down next to her and brought her voice down to a whisper.

"What's the matter?" Not daring to look at her Yuffie simply stared at the floor.

"Cloud thinks, I'm too young." Aeris reached out and touched Yuffie's shoulder.

"You sure?"

"I think so…He just doesn't want to do things with me."

"Well, he is shy."

"I know that, it's just that…"

"You want more right?"

"Yeah." Aeris tilted her head slightly.

"That's not the only thing is it?" Sometimes Aeris was too much like a big sister, when she could tell other things were troubling the poor ninja. Yuffie nodded and this time turned her eyes up towards Aeris with a rather embarrassed, shy look, and her voice went even quieter.

"I don't think im…enough for him."

"What do you mean?" Yuffie looked down at her chest then back up at Aeris with the same embarrassed look.

"Yuffie! You know not all men look for that." Aeris tone made Yuffie feel slightly more warm-hearted.

"Yea…but still, just look at Tifa!"

"Well some people are just lucky, besides do you have **any **idea what kind of back trouble it would give you." Yuffie laughed quietly and Aeris just smiled and put her arms round the ninja.

"Feel better?" Yuffie nodded, then concentrated over Aeris shoulder.

"Hey, Hey! Look." Yuffie reached out and lifted a loose floorboard up and picked up a piece of paper.

"Its another combination for that safe!" Barret stumbled over to where they stood.

"Well lets jus' meet up with spike bet he's got the rest."

X

"OH YEAH LETS JUST SEE WHAT'S INSIDE…REAL SMART!" Yuffie yelled over the monstrous roar as the creature lurched forward at the ninja who managed to jump to the side before it swung one of its tentacles. Cloud soured gashing the creature's side with his sword.

"Hey, you wanted to see if there was any materia inside!" Another roar and Cloud didn't dodge in time and was flung through several nearby bookshelves.

"THIS ISN'T MATERIA!" Yuffie managed to shout before making a rather girly 'eek' noise dodging a large splash of green blood as Barret pummelled the thing with bullets. Cloud who had managed to disentangle himself from the rubble of the shelves managed to run up behind the monster, and with one almighty swing cut one of the things legs off. Screeching the monster precariously wobbled around before eventually starting to fall backwards, towards Cloud.

"Crap." Cloud found himself backed up against a wall, so he did the only thing he could think of, he held his sword in front of him, the monster got skewered in the back of the head. Luckily its corpse stopped a few inches from cloud's hair, instead he got covered in its green blood that splattered down onto him.

"Cloud? CLOUD!" Yuffie's rather panicky voice sounded from the other side of the creature. Instead of calling out to them Cloud made a rather loud gagging noise, the stench coming off this thing was palpable.

"Oh gods he's suffocating, CLOUD!" Yuffie's voice had gone very high pitched.

Trying to pry his sword from the things head, Cloud just succeeded in dislodging more blood from it, that sprayed down, and dribbled down his collar and onto his back. Cloud squirmed slightly and made another rather strange noise.

"CLOUD?" Feeling slightly warm hearted that Yuffie cared so much about his well being Cloud tried as hard as he could to worm his way out round the side. Wiggling round he managed to slide out of his trapped area. Taking a few deep breaths of the clean, non foul smelling, he had little time to look around when a small blur had ran into him wrapping its arms around him very tightly, apparently it did not mind the large amounts of green grunge stuff on him either.

Rather suddenly pulling away Yuffie's front was now rather smeared with the blood as well, not that she seemed to mind, she minded more about the fact she had just panicked so badly and then ran up and hugged him. Trying to explain that away to Tifa would be hard, she did look rather puzzled at Yuffie's antics.

"Im just glad your ok…you have all the gil anyway!" Tifa chuckled slightly at the ninja's antics to make sure that 'the money' was ok. Barret scowled and Aeris had a all-knowing twinkle in her eye. Yuffie glancing round, something caught her eye and she meandered over towards the safe the monster pooped out of.

"Hey, looky here. Materia…well that's mine for all the trouble you caused." Before anyone could voice an opinion Yuffie had pocketed the orb with a large grin plastered across her face.

"Oh and a key, well you can look after that Cloud…maybe it opens another safe with two monsters in it!" She threw it Cloud's way, were he almost fumbled in catching it, well his hands were rather slimy.

"Right well lets just go to the basement and see what's there, it's the only place left we haven't checked…that is after im clean!" Cloud looked at himself again and shuddered.

X

Yuffie wasn't exactly sure who she was staring at. He looked like a vampire…heck she thought he probably **was** a vampire, and this vampire was currently talking to Cloud. Well Cloud was talking to him, he was just staring unemotionally back at him. Then before Yuffie could shuffle closer to listen in the coffin lid shut and Cloud turned back shaking his head.

"Well?" Tifa asked.

"Says his names Vincent, but that's all I got from him…I even told him about Sephiroth and what we're doing, but his just not interested." Again Cloud shook his head.

"Good thing too, he looked like a vampire!" Yuffie voice managed to sound out.

"Yuffie there are no such things as vampires." Cloud tried to reassure her.

"There could be you don't know! Have you looked everywhere for them! No! So you can't say they don't exist cos they do!" Cloud unwilling to argue over vampires decided to just nod and move on. Barret wasn't too impressed either.

"Vampires, ain't they suppose to be for kids tales." He stared at Yuffie when saying the word 'kids'

"Hey!" Yuffie pouted.

"Guys lets leave it till we get outside okay…I know he's here." Cloud stared down at the door a few feet away.

"What do you mean?"  
"I…I can feel him, in there." Cloud pointed. "Let's just get this over with." Tifa came up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah…lets end this!" Cloud walked forward and reached out to grab the door handle.

X

"Come on Cloud, who knew he was going to throw materia at you, it's not your fault." Tifa reassuring voice only made Cloud scowl as he stooped over in pain Clutching his gut.

"Quite a good ol' piece of materia at that, tell ya that guy ain't cheap." Yuffie commented peering at the orb in her hand. Her comment earning a glare from Barret.

"Can't ya jus' keep ya mind 'way from materia for one sec!" Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nope."

Gathered round the exit to Nibelheim, the group was just preparing to leave. Hoping to find something in Rocket town.

"I suggest that you see a doctor if that injury is going to keep you from moving efficiently." Vincent stared blankly at Cloud who was carefully holding his stomach. Looking up he shook his head.

"I'll be fine." Yuffie suddenly appeared in view.

"Remind me again, why are you coming with us?" Vincent shifted his blank gaze over to Yuffie who was looking at him with quiet distaste.

"To settle a debt." With this he walked off, Yuffie just watched him go.

"Charming, Cloud are you really gonna let him come with us!" She whined.

"He's helping us with the fight against Sephiroth, we should be grateful." Yuffie looked pained.

"I know its just I don't want to wake up with bite marks on my neck and my blood everywhere!"

"He's not a vampire."

"I think he is something is defiantly up…Cloud are you sure your ok?" She turned more caring when the matter at hand was Cloud.

"Im fine Yuffie really." His told a different story.

"Cloud come one let me have a look." She walked over to him and attempted to lift his shirt up. Cloud pushed her hands away.

"I told you im fine." Yuffie pouted.

"Fine keep your 'man' pride!" She walked off with a brisk step towards the mountains.

"Come one we going or what!" Sighing Cloud staggered upright heaved a bit but set off up the path the others following all thinking the same thing. 'How long would it be until he collapsed'.

X

As it turns out Cloud managed to get to the summit of Mt. Nibel before collapsing clutching his stomach, the first one to rush to his side was of course, Yuffie.

"Can I look now? Or is your man pride just going to let you die!" Cloud nodded sheepishly and raised his top. A rather large dark purple bruise was located in the direct centre of his chest. Yuffie leaned over and gently examined it, much to the wincing of Cloud. Standing up she turned to her bag and pulled out a piece of cure materia.

"Looks like Cloud got himself a punctured lung…seems like you missed it with your first cure spell." A green aura surrounded the area and seeped beneath his skin, a few moments later Cloud looked refreshed and in less pain, however the large bruise remained, Cloud looked up to Yuffie who just shrugged.

"Hey im not a miracle worker, besides purple suits you!" Yuffie giggled as Cloud hopped to his feet grumbling slightly. Looking around Cloud smiled slightly, although it was dark and gloomy not to mention monster infested…it was home, and it had been 5 years since he last saw it. Squinting into the distance he could just about make out the green pastures and trees. Soon they would be in rocket town and the next phase of their quest competed.

**Bit of a fillings chapter...review anyway plz! oh ho ho interesting things develop in rocket town.**


	14. Chapter 14 Rocket town and the Chair

**Well its about time, bit of 'M' stuff concerned with Yuffie and certian 'urges' well she is a teenager.**

The night was still in the grasslands just past the Nibelheim mountains, the little collection of tents were silent, all of the occupants sleeping…all expect one.

"Yuffie, I'm trying to sleep." The ninja simply blinked and looked up to face Cloud, he really didn't seem very happy at all. Looking rejected she slid back up to Clouds face level. Cloud really did look quite annoyed.

"What?" Yuffie asked innocently with a rather 'puppy dog' look.

"Well first of all, I already told you this sleeping bag is not big enough for both of us. Second, I never asked you to start doing 'that'!" Yuffie blinked a few times before smiling innocently up at him.

"It's called a surprise."

"Even when it's unwanted?" Cloud shot back. Yuffie looked like she had just been slapped across the face.

"I-I'm u-unwanted?" Her voice trembled back, Cloud's eyes widened.

"No that's not what I meant!" Yuffie didn't seem to hear him.

"You don't want me." She slid out of the sleeping bag, and began to put her shorts back on.

"Yuffie!" Cloud couldn't believe this, first Yuffie crept into his tent and despite his protest 'had' to sleep in his sleeping bag with him. Now she had taken his words completely out of proportions. Reaching out Cloud managed to grasp hold of Yuffie's wrist, her head moved over quickly and looked at the hand holding onto her. She tried to feebly to pull her arm away but Cloud just reeled her in and pulled her into a tight embrace. Yuffie squirmed and tried to get free, even if it was a pathetic attempt.

"Yuffie calm down." Her struggles eventually calmed down until she was still, every now letting out a little whimpering sound she still never made eye contact and just stared into his chest. Cloud, being rather smart for once managed to clue in, after all if you got over Yuffie's rather silly mood swings she was a simple person to understand…not saying she is simple minded, just simple to understand. However there are things you can easily tell from a 16 year old, especially a 16 year old girl in love.

"You're afraid I'll leave you, aren't you?" Yuffie tensed in Cloud's hug, but said nothing.

"Why? I haven't done anything have I?" Yuffie's head finally picked up.

"That's just it, you don't do anything with me!" Cloud tilted his head, he may have learnt to understand what she was thinking, but she could still easily confuse him.

"What? You think that's how couples show their affections?" Yuffie nodded.

"Yeah, and the fact you don't do, I mean…do you, **is there something wrong with me?**" Yuffie blurted out.

"What?" The ninja bristled slightly.

"Am I too young…not mature enough? Is it how I dress? Am I too small for you? Do I annoy you? Do you want someone else? Am I too boring? Are you just sick of me? If I could change I would! If it would make you happy! I'll stop collecting materia if you want!" Breathing became fast and shallow the more things she thought could be wrong with her.

"Whoa, Yuffie calm down! You don't need to change, you're fine just the way you are, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Yuffie head picked up.

"Really?" Cloud nodded.

"Really." Yuffie couldn't help but smile, Cloud continued.

"People don't always show their affection by doing what you do."

"Hmm?"

"Well, I mean just being, comforting. You see?" Yuffie shuffled around.

"S'ppose." Resting back down Cloud did not bother to release his hold on Yuffie, Yuffie of course didn't mind and in fact it helped her to get her head sorted out. The rest of the night would be quiet, Yuffie wouldn't dare say or do anything now just in case Cloud let go of her.

X

Cloud's eyes drifted open, it was morning and today they were entering Rocket town, a lot was going to happen, peering downwards he smiled looking at the way Yuffie and curled herself up next to him. It was times like these where cloud was given the impression that Yuffie was a kitten…a kitten that would steal your wallet as soon as your eyes drifted. Out of reflex Clouds hand reached down to make sure his wallet was still there. Too many times had he seen Yuffie stealing money from the others whilst they slept, of course his money had never been touched and he had always wondered why.

A feeling stirred within him, he had never really 'treated' Yuffie to any sort of gift, well he had good reason, he was nearly always busy and he had no clue what to get her. Still the fact remained that she seems more than happy to please him so he might as well do something to return the favour. Blinking Cloud looked up and noticing the way the sunrays were shining through the canvas it must be getting on in the mourning.

"Yuffie, its time to wake up." He spoke softy towards the peaceful ninja, at hearing Clouds voice Yuffie nuzzled closer to his chest and playfully pawed at his shirt, still sound asleep.

"Yuffie…I'll steal your materia if you don't wake up now." Again Yuffie stirred but stayed sound asleep.

"…Cloud…" Yuffie spoke softly in her dreamy sleep. Believing that this could be amusing Cloud silently watched her as she shuffled around some more…then slid her hand between her thighs. Clouds' eyes shot open wide and immediately looked back at her face.

'What else does she do in her sleep?' Cloud thought to himself. Deciding that it wasn't really 'appropriate' that Yuffie should be doing that unconsciously in her sleep he nudged her. Eyes creeping open a rather large blush appeared over her features as she bolted up right.

"Uhh Cloud! W-What did you see?" Cloud just shook his head.

"Too much."

"Oh."

X

"So we need to see this 'pilot' then?" The barman nodded and more than happily pointed out the 'pilots' house after noticing how very big and sharp the sword was, that was strapped to the young mans back who stood before him. Turning to face the others Cloud sighed, before brightening.

"Well things don't seem to bad, let spend some time at the inn to restock, im not sure how long we will stay after speaking with this 'pilot.'" A grumble of agreement and a still blushing face was his response as the group managed to get outside and head towards the inn. Tapping Yuffie on the shoulder she turned round and blushed some more and looked at the floor shuffling her feet around. Cloud simply ignored this.

"Yuffie I know we haven't been able to get a moment to ourselves, and now we have a couple of hours spare, so we can do anything you want to do together." Yuffie looked carefully up at him.

"A-anything?" Cloud nodded slowly, not wanting to take his word back, but now also kind of worried to what the ninja might of already thought up. A cheeky little grin appeared which almost confirmed Cloud's worries. Yuffie quickly darted forward and hugged him, before letting go in case one of the other group members saw them.

"Thanks Cloud! Ill see you in my room in a few minutes, got to go to the shop first and buy some 'stuff' ok." Watching Yuffie quickly skip off made Cloud wonder with a due sense of dread 'her room?'

X

Sat down on a simple wooden framed chair Cloud got more and more worried as each second ticked by, of course trying to reassure himself he figured that Yuffie would never do anything he didn't feel that comfortable doing…or at least he hoped. Listening to footstep approach his heart rate increased. The door clicked open and Yuffie smiling sly stepped in. Cloud hoped that whatever she had to buy was in no way connected with their time together. He cleared his throat consciously aware of how Yuffie was slowly eyeing him up and down.

"So what shop did you go to?"

"Oh just the hardware store" She smiled again before walking slowly towards making sure to lock the door behind her.

"Cloud, close your eyes."

"Why?" Cloud gulped silently.

"Because you said we could do whatever I want, right?"

"Yeah, bu-" She interrupted him.

"So close your eyes…please?" Cloud nodded slowly and obediently closed his eyes. Now he could just hear her footsteps approach and the ruffle of some material, before it was gently wrapped around his face and tied at the back of his head, opening his eyes Cloud was greeted by pitch black.

"You've blindfolded me?" Cloud asked incredulously. A slight giggle sounded somewhere in front of him.

"Good thing too, or else you would of peeped!" Yuffie teased, although Cloud could not see her he could be sure she was grinning deviously. A slow drawn sticky, tearing noise sounded, Cloud still trying to figure out what exactly what Yuffie was doing.

"So what exactly did you buy at the hardware store?" Another silly giggle.

"Why DUCT TAPE of course!" It was at this point that she simultaneously duct taped both arms to the arms of the chair.

"Duct tape!" Now Cloud's mind screamed 'CRAP!' he couldn't see, he couldn't more and he was in a room with a teenager with some seriously disturbed sexual desires. Personally he felt like crying for EVER letting Yuffie to be in control, god he should of known that something like this would happen. The worse thing was that, as he couldn't see, the sounds lead to nasty images to appear in view. The sound of Yuffie's heavy breathing got slightly louder denoting that she was leaning towards him, well it seemed like she was having a whale of a time. Feeling something hot and wet trail down his neck, Cloud could of flinched, but resisted the urge to, instead he decided to concentrate on other things, i.e. anything to get his mind off the situation.

"You know, I've wanted to do this for a while." Yuffie whispered seductively into his ear whilst she gently began to tug at the zip of his trousers. Clouds' eyes would have bulged and widened had they not been covered. What little movement he had, Cloud was using to its full trying to wriggle away from Yuffie unwanted prying hand.

"Yuffie, come on stop that!" Cloud wriggled some more, each time proving to be more useless as now Yuffie's hand was quite happily nestled inside his trousers and was now working on his underwear.

"Sit still, I know you'll enjoy this!" A quick peck on the cheek and her head was now gone from his senses. It was only until she wrapped her lips around a certain 'something' did Cloud know where she had gone. The surprise itself was enough to give him a heart attack, causing his entire body to buckle outwards and his arms strained painfully against the duct tape that still held strong. A muffled whimper sounded somewhere near his crotch, even if he wanted to Cloud couldn't speak, his vocals seem to have temporarily shut down. All he could do is gasp, and seriously wonder how the hell he got into this in the first place.

Removing her mouth Yuffie held Cloud stiff whilst using her tongue to trace patterns over his sensitive flesh. Cloud reckoned that if the blindfold were off him, his eyes would have widened to the point that they would currently be rolling over the floor. Deciding to go for broke Yuffie just plunged herself back downwards to capture every last inch of him in her awaiting mouth. One may find that this would be a rather unfair situation…unfair for Yuffie that is. Cloud gets all the attention and what does Yuffie get? Of course the truth is that Yuffie was excited and incited just by looking at Cloud, by touching him and by tasting him. Clouds' mouth hung limply open he knew what was coming but the inability to speak still lingered on. Cloud could only count in his head.

'3…2...1…' Cloud grunted as sweet relief was granted to him and every other muscle in his body relaxed. It was only when he heard the little sound of surprise from the ninja did he feel a tiny pang of guilt. Now that a rather large weight was lifted from him his ability to talk seemed to return ever so quickly.

"I-I'm sorry, should of, warned you." It was the sound of blatantly obvious swallowing that made his stomach turn.

"It's ok, I-I liked it." Cloud's eye twitched rather violently. Pulling herself back up Yuffie brought her face close to his ear again with a rather devious smile plastered over it.

"I'll see you downstairs." And then she was gone, the sound of the door closing left Cloud in a stupor as he was still tied up.

"WHAT!"

**tsk tsk naughty Yuffie awww well review :P :D :) :O **


	15. Chapter 15 On the 'sea' Again

**OH LOOOORRRRDDDD I must appologize so much sry for such a late update, i think i momentarily lost my sparkle...plus coursework has been nightmarish! ah well hope its ok :) **

A firm rapping at the door attracted Clouds attention.

"When were you planning on leaving?" Vincent rather unimpressed voice sounded. Cloud shuffled around slightly trying to get the courage of what was undoubtedly to follow.

"Vincent, could you…come in here, please." Vincent rolled his eyes, but opened the door and stepped into the room. It wasn't the fact that Cloud was tied to a chair, or that he was blindfolded that surprised Vincent it wasn't even the fact the Cloud had 'come out' of his trousers. It was the fact that he had actually swallowed his pride and asked for help that was surprising. Talking slow steps Vincent inspected the rather large red marks that were around the duct tape bindings, apparently Cloud had tried to break his way free unsuccessfully. Face blank as ever Vincent used a single clawed digit to run along a crease in the tape where Clouds arm met the chair. Tearing open, Cloud immediately tore off the other side with his now free hand and took off the blindfold. Jumping up out of the chair Cloud felt air rush past something that should not be out, looking down his cheeks tinged red as he straight away began to straighten himself up.

Looking back at Vincent blank face, Cloud gulped and scratched the back of his head.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Vincent just stared back for a moment but decided that the mans pride had been hurt enough.

"Fine, you should however be more careful around the dominant partner." Cloud opened his mouth in surprise.

"She isn't th-" Vincent cut across him.

"By the looks of things I'd say she is." Vincent stared at Cloud for a moment before turning to leave just pausing by the door.

"Whenever you're ready to go." As Cloud watched him leave, he couldn't help feeling that maybe it was a bad idea letting Yuffie get away with everything. Well, Cloud was probably going to let it slide that she tied him up to a chair using duct tape and blindfolded him. But a rather brief talk with Vincent, Cloud felt more inclined to punish that energetic ninja, or at least make sure she knows that she can't just do whatever the hell she wants to do and should consider what Cloud would think beforehand. The more Cloud thought about it, the more it made sense…it became clearer and clearer he needed to get his own back, and fast before it could be forgotten. Taking in a big deep breath Cloud walked out the room and just pretended nothing happened, for now.

"What took you so long?" Tifa smiled gently as she watched Cloud come down the stairs with a rather weary look on his face. Taking a quick glance, Yuffie was standing behind everyone unseen and had a rather large sly grin.

"Oh nothing just lost track of time." Tifa smiled as she watched Cloud's handsome face.

"Ok, well are we going to that 'pilots' house now?" She spoke gently, Cloud nodded and headed to the door. Passing Yuffie on his way out she playfully nudged into his side, and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Lost…track…of…time hmm?" Cloud face grimaced slightly.

"Yes." Yuffie smiled again.

"Well I can't wait till you loose track of time next!"

X

"FUCKIN' TEA, WOMEN!" Cloud tensed yet another time, this 'pilot' had some serious issues. He looked like a drunk, grizzled and dirty, and every time he wanted something he would just yell his head off till he got it. Sherra bustled in tea on a tray, making Cloud wonder what the hell she saw in him, or maybe he drugged her into being his slave. Cloud wouldn't put it past him by his looks.

"So what brings ya'll here!" Cloud looked straight at Cid and tried not to seem too anxious.

"We've heard that you have a plane…" Cid bristled with pride and looked out towards a window where a tail of a plan was just visible.

"…The Tiny Bronco." Cloud could almost have sworn that he saw a tear in Cid's eye.  
"What about her?" Cloud looked back and watched Cid take a rather large drink of his tea.

"We were wondering if we could borrow her." Cid choked and a certain amount of tea came out of his mouth as he gagged.

"Shit no, now kindly fuck off, I've got some Shinra business men to see." Barret stood up glaring.

"Shinra bastar-" He was interrupted by a formal knock at the front door. Cid stood up and headed for the door, opening it he smiled warmly and stepped outside.

The door opened for a second time and this time a rather fat man walked in, Palmer smiling to himself he accepted a cup of tea offered to him and sipped it every now and then. He paid no attention to Cloud or anyone sat down, he just looked round the room.

"You can't be fucking me!" Cid outraged burst came from outside, Palmer smiled to himself and headed for the back door, where the Tiny Bronco was located. Once he was gone Cloud indicated and the group slowly shifted outwards, all the while Cid's shouting could still be heard.

Opening the door, Palmer was bustling round removing the blocks that held the Tiny Bronco in place and hoping up to get the engine started.

"Palmer!" Cloud addressed the man who jumped slightly and turned round.

"Don't I know you?" Palmer turned his chubby face and looked at each member with his beady little eyes, which suddenly widened with horror as recognition kicked in.

"YOU!" Barret locked his gun arm in place before smirking.

"This is gonna be a piece o' cake." Before shots could be fired Palmer pulled out a strange looking gun and started taking shooting everywhere Barret leapt out the way to avoid be hit, and so started one of the strangest fights Cloud had ever encountered. Trying to take down a fat man who couldn't shoot for jack all whilst he jiggled around. To top it off no one finished the fat bastard off, he simply tried to run and got run down by a truck.

Cloud scratched the back of his head and was about to say something but the Tiny Bronco whizzed past him nearly hitting him with its wing and shot off down the garden. Suddenly realising that what they needed to get was currently bouncing down the garden away from them Cloud suddenly ran and just managed to shout quickly.

"COME ON GUYS!" Managing the catch up slightly Cloud leapt onto the wing of the moving plane, the plane lurched to the side and came crashing out of the garden and onto the main path. Cid turned from talking to the young president and his eyes dilated in horror.

"WHA' THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING GET OFFA MY BABY!" Now Cid was chasing after the plane that most of the group members had gotten on. Barret leapt with all his might and hitched onto the tail fin. Cid spurred by determination caught up with and was now level with Cloud.

"TURN OFF THE FUCKIN' ENGINE!" Cloud looked sheepishly back at him.

"I don't know how."

"Fuck!" The plane bounced and wobbled in the air, it was about to start taking off. Cid took a mighty leap and hitched onto the side Cloud was on. Standing up Cid wobbled slightly as the Bronco made another little jump into the air. The loud sound of gunshots, and bullets began to fly past.

"DON'T SHOOT AT MY FUCKIN' PLANE!" The bullets continued and just as the bronco finally took off several directly hit the tail. The plane veered off course and began to dive towards the nearest thing…the ocean.

"Oh for shite sake, my baby!" Cloud spun his head round and just managed to catch a glance of Tifa clinging on through a window before he was recoiled back as the plane hit the water with sickening force.

Shaking his head Cloud managed to clear that ringing sensation that filled his head, looking round he spotted the others, none of which looked injured but groaned every now and then. Cid came into view, the poor looked as if he was about to have a heart attack. Rubbing his face Cid sighed as he looked at his plane.

"Fuck…" he sighed out. A large splashing sound came from the side of the boat, leaning over Cloud saw Yuffie pulling her soaking wet form out of the water, looking at the way Cloud raised an eyebrow Yuffie shrugged.

"Crash threw me off, hey! Stop looking at me like that I just slipped, could have happened to anyone!" Cloud shook his head and set himself the task to going round to everyone and making sure they were all ok, then try and figure out what to do stuck in the middle of the ocean. Turning Cloud eyed how the propellers seemed to be half in, half out of the water, thinking of something he turned to Cid.

"Do you think we could use this as a boat?" Cid turned and glared back at him.

"You can do what the fuck you like, she ain't gonna fly no more that's for damn sure!"

"Lets head for the Closest bit of land then." Cloud spotted an island. "Over there!" He pointed to get everyone's attention.

"…Home." Yuffie spoke quietly to herself. Cloud turned.

"What was that, didn't hear you?" Yuffie turned and shook her head.

"Oh nothing, I said nothing!" She grinned at him before reaching into her bag and bringing out her diary.

"Now if you don't mind I have some things to be writing!" Taking the hint Cloud wandered off to discuss with Cid to see what he could do to get the Tiny Bronco going again.

Im going HOME!!!! Oh man I thought it would be ages till I see it again, im so happy. I wonder how my old mans doing? Yeah, he really wanted me to bring him some high level materia, I…I don't know what to do. I mean my friends have got loads, but they're my friends could I steal from them? Well it wouldn't be hard just steal it whilst they sleep. Anyway, I don't think Cloud's too happy with me, maybe its cos I tied him up and left him, ah well it was soooo much fun! Well he does act kinda different around, but im sure some good old fashion 'YUFFIE LOVE' will change all of that. Maybe I'll tell Cloud that I love him, the Wutai waters can be so romantic, and I think that maybe I'll just find the right words. It's been long enough now, he needs to know that im all his and he's all that I want too. I'm getting all squirmy thinking about it, oh boy well its bound to better than when I first told him I liked him. Just need to take deep calming breathes right? Sure!

A shudder followed by a cough, then the Tiny Bronco kicked into life, and began to slowly pick up speed, its destination a little collection of islands. Home to a rather irregular ninja.

**Fun and surprises up soon**


	16. Chapter 16 she's a WHAT?

**Right getting back into the swing of things i guess??? oh dear GCSE exam things causing spanners in the workings of my mind...gah oh well.**

"My god finally made it to that beach!" Cid looked and indeed was exhausted, trying to keep a plane afloat in the middle of the sea was hard work. Cloud looked wearily back at him.

"Yeah, im just glad we made it just before night set." Cloud looked over his shoulder just in time to see the last sliver of sun disappearing in the horizon.

"Come on then, let's set camp up, we'll explore in the morning. The group began to casually unload tents and things from their bags, all expect Yuffie she was just staring wide eyed and looking round the beach and hills surrounding her. She was home, and it felt so great, yet a slow feeling of dread crept its way into her stomach, for she knew what she must do, and she also knew how unhappy it would make the others. Setting up her tent she made excuses of being tired and hid away tonight she would not sneak into Cloud's tent, tonight she had a different purpose. Laying down quietly waiting for the others to get to bed left Yuffie wondering why Cloud was acting different all of a sudden, it was as if he had become colder.

"It's not as if I've done anything to upset him?" She thought to herself. But then the thought happened to cross her mind.

"He's been funny ever since Rocket town, I just wanted a bit of fun there's nothing wrong with that, so why should he be upset!" Yuffie sighed loudly before shutting her eyes, she might as well get a cat nap quickly just to past the time.

X

Opening her eyes Yuffie decided that now was the time to act, picking all her stuff together she silently moved out of her tent and began her task. She didn't even bother looking into Cid's tent, not only did his tent reek of cigarettes but also when talked to at an earlier time he said he never saw the point in materia. Barret was easy he slept like a log through anything, all Yuffie had to do was sneak in grab it and sneak out…she even had time to do a little doodle on his face. She thought she might as well get some fun into the bargain. Quickly sneaking out, Yuffie then made her way to Tifa's tent, unzipping the flap and sneaking in, she couldn't help but frown. Tifa was lying part way covered in what could only be really described as 'lace night-ware' Yuffie was always competitive but it was even worse when she knew she couldn't win, Tifa was in nearly every way prettier than she was. But Yuffie got Cloud first and she would never forget that. Bending low she snatched the materia out of Tifa equipment that lay discarded at one side then shuffled out again. Out of all the party members Red was by far the hardest, with his animal instincts trying not to wake him up whilst trying to take the materia located in his clip took all of the ninja's skill. Slowly unclipping the materia Red stirred, Yuffie held her breath until he stopped and put the materia silently into her pack. Quickly sneaking away from the sleeping animal, just one more tent to go. Cloud was sleeping quietly for once he did seem peaceful no nightmares this night, for that Yuffie was grateful, sliding up to him she gently kissed him before sighing.

"I'll see you soon Cloud m'kay I promise." She whispered before ducking out and leaving, she wouldn't steal from Cloud, not from her Cloud. Looking back she bid a silent farewell but with one unanimous thought running through her head.

"They're gonna be pissed in the morning."

X

"WHERE THE FUCK'S MY MATERIA GONE!" Barrets incredibly large yell woke the others.

"MINES GONE ASWELL!" Cait shouted back.

"AND MINE!" Tifa cried out.

"It appears my materia has also been stolen." Vincent's calm voice sounded out. Clambering out of his tent Cloud came to face everyone else. Aeris reached up and smiled.

"I've still got my mother's materia" She ran her fingers over the small orb then placed it back in her ribbon. Cloud getting the idea of what was going on quickly checked on his stuff, and surprisingly his materia was still there exactly how he left it.

"Where's the brat?" Barret questioned as he counted the tents noticing how Yuffie's wasn't there.

"SHE'S STOLE FROM US!" He bellowed. Cid looked round at everyone then burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

" You all got ROBBED by a SIXTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL…HAHAHAHA that'll never get old!"

"None of mine has been stolen" Cloud spoke quietly. Everyone turned and eyed him Cloud looking round alarmed.

"Hey I didn't plan this!" Tifa smiled.

"We believe you don't worry, but what will we do now!" Barret scoured.

"I'll tell ya what we'll do, we gunna hunt down that brat and get our stuff back!" Cloud tilted his head but he couldn't exactly say no, Yuffie had their stuff and they needed it for battles ahead, it just seemed strange how she would run off and not say goodbye, especially to him.

"Ok fine lets get packed up and head after her." Cloud finally said.

"Well there's only one way she could have gone." Barret then pointed with his gun hand to some mountains in the distance and a distinctive path leading into them.

X

It had been nightmarish, the track the group took, easy monsters were proving a great deal harder to kill without their precious materia, it made them seem a lot weaker. Well everyone expect Cloud as he still had his and was quite easily cutting down monster left right and centre and Cid who said that he never trusted materia as people get to dependant on it. Saying this whilst lighting a cigarette of course, but now standing on top of the mountain range Cloud looked at the gorgeous valley bellow and easily spotted a town just beyond the fields that were just after the mountains.

"You think Yuffie went there?"

"There doesn't seem to be any other settlements on this island so I would presume that she would most likely lie low there for a while." Vincent's calm voice sounded another unemotional answer.

"Fine, let's go check it out then." Cloud took a deep breath in, if they did meet up with Yuffie it would no doubt lead to a funny ending…trying to argue with that ninja always did seem to have peculiar side effects.

Taking steps down the mountainside, heading towards the fields which led into the town Cloud couldn't help but wonder why. If Yuffie wanted to take their stuff she had perfect moments before, so why now, maybe this island had something to do with it. Cloud really wanted answers. Barret looked incredibly irritated, he always disliked the ninja and had openly shown it, this little stunt put him over the edge and now he just walked stern faced and determined, because of this no one really wanted to talk to him because they felt they might get shouted at.

X

Oriental. The town was definitely oriental, Cloud just stood in awe of the magnificent grace this town seemed to have, it wasn't dirty it even had a clear blue stream running through the middle of it. This place seemed untouched by Shinra and its industrial plants. Passing an old woman attending her flowers at the front of her garden, Cloud stopped and faced her.

"Excuse me, but we're new to this area, what town is this?" The old women straightened up and stared directly at the spiky haired one who had disturbed her work, but then smiling gently she reassured herself that, even though they looked dangerous they had a friendly feel about them.

"Wutai, first time visit this then?" Cloud nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, well we kinda came here by accident we're just passing through." The women nodded sagely.

"Good thing too, if people new about this place it would get turned into a tourist resort in five seconds flat, at least you can see it's beauty whilst you're here. Feel free to come back anytime I'd be welcome to explain anything if you need it." Cloud smiled back.

"Thank you, but right now we better continue on our way." The women smiled again and bent over to continue with her flowers, but just before Cloud started to move she spoke again.

"If your lucky you might even see the princess of Wutai, the girl just returned from travelling." The women stood up with blatant annoyance on her face.

"That girl does nothing to hold up the Kisaragi family honour!" Cloud suddenly span round to face the others.

"What was Yuffie's second name again?" Everyone seemed to have gone pale and just nodded in unison none as pale as Cloud whose mind had shut down and run off leaving a absence note in its departure.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't really bore you with our politics." Cloud turned to the women again much, much paler than usual.

"W-what was her first name?"

"Yuffie."

Cloud felt very weak.

**Right-o its short cos something interesting is about to happen...mhahahahaha pah you'll see... **

**Don't forget reviews now :D **


	17. Chapter 17 Darker side of Mind

**FINALLY the chap were things get interesting...darker? HELL YEAH...RATED M scenes hehehehe "get ma GROOOVE ON" **

"So lets get this straight, Yuffie is a princess." Cloud spoke out his mind.

"Yeah."

"She's a princess, who stole from us."

"Yeah!"

"Princess or not we still want our stuff back right?"

"Yes Cloud, for god sake stop stating the obvious!" Cloud looked sheepish and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry." Poor Cloud still had not coped with fact that Yuffie turned out to be a princess, a princess who wanted to do all sorts of perverted things to him. Cloud put aside the rather disturbing thoughts running through him, now they needed to find Yuffie and get her to give back their materia.

Walking down the pathway Cloud wondered how difficult it would be to find the wayward ninja. As it turned out, pretty damn easy. Considering she walked out of a house just ahead of them.

"Yes, it's good to see you again too." She smiled at the family by the door way as she skipped down the path.

"GOD DAM' GIRL!!!" Barret's roar stopped the spring in her step as she just rotated her head and stared at the group who were all staring back at her. Yuffie gulped cleared her throat, turned to face them opened her mouth then dashed down the opposite path away from them.

"She's getting away!" Cait Sith managed to pipe up before he was bowled over by Barret as he ran past, rage is an ugly thing…especially on a burly man like Barret. So Cloud found himself running behind the big guy, well just to be safe if he ran ahead there was the distinct possibility that he would get knocked into the river next to them.

"I think she went in here." Cloud pointed to what seemed to be a bar, Barret just grunted but still ran towards the doors. Opening the doors Cloud quickly scanned the area, no sign of Yuffie, just a couple of people he really didn't want to see.

"Turks!" Reno looked at Cloud with distaste before turning back to his drink.

"Go 'way Blondie!" Cloud automatically went for his sword.

"What?" Reno sighed got up and meandered to were Cloud was poised ready to attack.

"Listen, Blondie. We only get two weeks vacation for the entire year. So we would prefer it if you could kindly fuck off so we can enjoy it in peace." Cloud relaxed and put his sword back.

"Your on vacation?" Reno looked at him bluntly.

"Give the genius here a fucking medal!" The red haired man turned and sat back down before downing whatever drink was in front of him and yelling for a new one.

"Let's go guys, she ain't here." Cloud spoke, still eyeing the Turks as he walked out.

X

The next few hours seemed like a strange spin off from Scooby Doo they would run after her into a door, then she would leave via a completely different door. This process took most of the afternoon until eventually they 'caught' her. When I say caught I mean they were lied to before a huge metal cage dropped from the ceiling trapping everyone inside it.

"Well this sucks." Aeris said gloomily. Cloud was looking at the control panel on the other side of the room.

"If only we could reach that…" He sighed casting his eyes towards Cait Sith who was rocking backwards and forwards. Noticing how Cloud was watching him.

"What?" A smile appeared on Clouds face.

"…W-What!" Cloud reached out and picked up the small toy cat.

"Hey, hey stop touching me, only my girlfriend can touch me there, get off." Cloud threw his arm back and hurled Cait across the room, until he hit the wall with a sickly thump.

"I shouldn't be treated this way…tsk." Grumbling he leapt up and pressed a button, a buzzing sounded and the cage lifted up. Cait turned towards Cloud.

"Happy now!"

X

Yuffie was sat on a bench, swinging her legs gently back and forth.

"What to do now?" Her friends were stuck in a cage, she should really go free them, but then wouldn't they still be mad at her. She sighed there really was no way of getting out of this one…she had truly screwed up.

"YUFFIE!" Turning her head she noticed the group heading towards her. Jumping to her feet she decided not to run this time instead she smiled nervously as the small angry mob came towards her.

"Err hey guys! Glad to see you all got out of that cage, yeah…err guys?"

None of them were speaking just looked at her with crossed arms and scowls, all expect Cloud who stood at the back looking confused. Yuffie laughed rather forcibly.

"Heh heh, oh right materia…you guys want your materia back don'tcha…course I'll give it back, erm no hard feelings?" Barret walked slowly up to her and starred down at her.

"Err, err well you guys don't have to stay at the inn, that place is waaaay to expensive, you can crash at my place…if ya want?" Barret continued to stare at the girl.

"Com on guys, I didn't mean anything, you're all my friends!"

"You got a shit way o' showin' it!" Barret roared outwards, Yuffie seemed to wilt where she stood.

"Hey listen, ever since Shin-ra defeated us in the war, my father has been turning this place into some kind of crappy holiday resort. I just want to get it back the way it was…so I steal materia OK!" Barret shuffled around uncomfortably.

"You fought Shin-ra?" Yuffie nodded glumly.

"Yeah, they wanted to set up mako reactors, we wanted to keep the scenery so we told them where to stick it, it all went downhill from there…" Cloud walked forward to face the sad ninja.

"It's still no reason to steal from us." She tried to lift her eyes but she just couldn't make eye contact with him, she felt dirty, and had no idea why.

"I know." She mumbled, still looking downwards. Cloud placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Yuffie shuddered under the contact, she still felt dirty.

"Look im sure everyone will forgive you, once you give them back their materia. Right guys?" His head turned as he glared at them to answer. A mumbled 'yeah, whatever.' Was sounded. Cloud nodded at them and turned back to Yuffie.

"It would be great if we didn't have to stay at an inn." Yuffie just smiled weakly.

"Sure f-follow me." As she lead the group back to her house that dirty feeling still hung around.

"Maybe its guilt?" She quietly thought to herself, but then she had stolen from friends before…but then again those people weren't really her friends, just fake friends so she could get what she wanted. Cloud and his group however were her friends'…true friends. Looking up she realised that she had almost walked past her house, she was so immersed in her thoughts she didn't notice.

"Here it is." Cid openly gawked at the house.

"Girl how fuckin' rich are you!" Yuffie turned to face him.

"Not very, I just kinda inherited it." Opening the sliding doors. She turned to face them in what appeared to be a spacious living room.

"Corridor to the left, pick a room just not the one at the end, that ones mine…bathroom is to the right just here…sorry guys nothing in the fridge, been away from home."

A general murmur of thanks, as people shuffled off to find their rooms. Yuffie just continued to stare at the floor, until it was just Cloud and her, as Cloud began to walk past her to the doorway she reached out and gently touched his arm.

"Could we, err go somewhere later…just us?" Cloud looked directly into her eyes, and for once maybe the only time she looked sincere.

"Ok what time?" A small smile appeared on Yuffie's features.

"Bout eight-ish?"

X

Yuffie stood by her bed, looking at her discarded clothes, for once she would get to see Cloud out of her combat clothes. But what clothes, for someone like Yuffie it was simple, if it fitted and was comfortable she wore it…now she had to think what made her look good for Cloud. Tossing another set of clothes from her wardrobe she began to look again.

"Please god, let me find something." She quietly pleaded as yet another set of useless clothes got tossed to one side.

Cloud on the other hand was simply sat on a sofa in his normal clothes waiting patiently, it was now quarter past eight.

"What's taking so long?" Cloud sighed, deciding to play with a strand of stray hair to keep him busy whilst he waited.

"Perfect." Yuffie gave a little twirl in the mirror. She was wearing a simple kimono, it's white elegance laced with perfect flowers gave Yuffie a much gentler look. She opted however gruesome the fact maybe to skip on underwear and bra, the kimono gave her all the support she needed as it hugged tight to her body. She was against the underwear idea simply because it made lines appear near her ass when she sat down, with what she was wearing currently, it really wouldn't suit. Taking a quick look at a clock Yuffie dropped the makeup she was currently putting on.

"Oh gods im twenty minutes late!" Wiping her face clean of half put on make up she dashed out the room. Opening the door Yuffie had enough time to regain her composure, Cloud was sat down toying with his hair, and even though he hadn't changed he still looked handsome.

"S-sorry I'm late." Yuffie stammered out. Cloud stood up and couldn't believe his eyes, Yuffie could look that beautiful? Of course he always had seen her in combat clothes and always slightly messy, now in a kimono and her hair tidied she looked nothing short of gorgeous. She blinked a few times and Cloud suddenly became aware of how he had not said anything…he was just staring, staring at her.

"It's err ok, I didn't think to change sorry." Yuffie smiled in relief for not being told off, not that Cloud would tell her for anything whilst she looked like that.

"Shall we go?" Yuffie asked tilting her head and smiling noticing how Cloud was still staring. Nodding his head he offered his arm to the beautiful ninja in front of him. Yuffie giggled.

"Such a gentlemen!" she giggled some more but none the less took his arm in hers as they walked out the door.

She knew where she was taking him, somewhere quiet, somewhere peaceful, a place where they wouldn't be disturbed. Cloud was just wondering how long it would take before they arrived at wherever they were going, whenever he asked Yuffie simply winked at him and said that it was a surprise. The sun was now beginning to set, slowly drifted down saying its goodbyes to the land around it. When Yuffie stopped Cloud was greeted with a sight of a pond, but as the sun was setting golden rays were bouncing off the surface of the water, giving an almost angelic feel. Yuffie sat down on a bench soon followed by Cloud, once he settled himself down he felt something soft rest up against his shoulder, looking down he saw Yuffie head resting quite comfortably, then Yuffie sidled the rest of her body up against him.

"She only wanted to watch the sunset with me?" Cloud thoughts troubled him, this was by far and away the most normal thing Yuffie had ever down with him. This made him wonder could Yuffie under all her layers actually be normal? Feeling comfortable and not at all pressured Cloud wrapped a free arm round Yuffie's shoulders. It's only when Cloud looked down did he notice grey orbs looking up at him, Yuffie wasn't watching the sunset…just him. Cloud turned to talk to her when he suddenly felt soft lips press up against his own in what had to be the most delicate and gentle kiss. Where those clothes magic? The thought did sound as strange in Clouds mind, never, NEVER EVER had Cloud known Yuffie to be gentle with anything. Yet here she was gently kissing him in a way Cloud actually felt comfortable with, not brash or lustful just gentle contact. When she finally pulled back Cloud could only stare as the suns fading light reflected in Yuffie's eyes, it made them look as if they were shimmering. It was when Yuffie leant forward and gently wrapped her arms round Clouds back resting her head on his shoulder once more.

"Yuffie?"

"Im just, so happy that's all." Cloud's brain worked hard singling out a thought.

"Those Clothes ARE magic, they have to be. What the hell is she up to!"

A few minutes passed as Yuffie silently hugged Cloud. It was only when the sun finally disappeared behind the horizon did she let go.

"I love you." She quietly whispered out.

"WHAT!" Cloud's brain splattered across the inside of his head.

"I'm in love with you Cloud Strife." It was Yuffie's serious face that freaked him out, she wasn't joking either. She continued to speak unaware of how Cloud desperately tried to scrape a working part of his brain off the side of his head.

"…and I'm sorry."

"S-SORRY?" Cloud could just about form words.

"Sorry for what I put you through, I just don't know how to get my feelings across."

"EH?"

"Cloud?" Cloud was now stone still, expect for his left eye twitching every now and then. His mind starting smacking his brain with a spanner to get it working again.

"How long had she been planning this? She doesn't even look nervous…OH MY GOD" His mind screeched out. It was true Yuffie, even though Cloud hadn't responded she looked calm, well all except for a fine trembling in her hands.

"Cloud?" She called to him again. Cloud eventually built up enough brain cells to speak.

"YOU, YOU, YOU L-L-L-LOVE ME?" Yuffie nodded slightly.

"Yes." Cloud's eye twitched.

"HOW LONG?" He may have been able to speak but forming sentences was beyond him in his current state.

"A long time…I just could never tell you…Do you still want to be with me, or do you hate me now?"

"Course I don't hate you I just-" Yuffie faced the floor as she finished his sentence.

"Don't love me back…" Cloud's eyes widened.

"No its not that its just…" Honestly he never really thought about it, his opinion that Yuffie wasn't the sort of girl who was all lovey dovey, she seemed more the sort of girl who got into bed with you until you became boring, and how wrong he was. Cloud didn't know if he loved Yuffie, but he couldn't say that, it would crush her. Thinking quickly he said the only thing that came to mind.

"I do too." He already regretted it. Yuffie's head picked and stared at him with a new-found hope.

"You do?" Cloud nodded.

"Yeah."

"Truly?"

"Y-Yeah." He wasn't lying exactly, he didn't not love her, he just didn't know if he did. Yuffie threw herself at him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you…" Cloud felt the damp, hot trickle of tears running down his shoulder, it was then he knew at some point he would sorely regret saying those words yet something new stirred in his brain…something darker.

The rest of the night seemed like blur to him, the only thing he thought about, the only thing he dared to think about was the riddle. 'Did he love Yuffie?" Now they were back at the house, once inside he notice the clock now read one o' clock…had he really been out for five hours?" At this point everyone else would be in bed, even Vincent who didn't sleep much anyway. Sitting down on the sofa Cloud sighed quietly then quickly looked up noticing Yuffie was standing about two feet away looking shyly at him tugging at her robes.

"Yuffie?" She tugged at the robe once more and it finally became free and fluttered to the ground. It took Cloud's mind several seconds to register what he was looking. He was looking at Yuffie…ALL of Yuffie. Normally he would only see her in underwear now she was standing naked in front of him. His mind began to tick away.

"Of Course" he thought. "We both have just confessed love for one another and now its expected that we now show our love physically?…wait…OH CRAP!" Yuffie took a step forward and sat down next to Cloud, turned and kissed him. It may have been as gentle as before, but kissing her whilst she was naked made him feel slightly uneasy, I mean he had basically lied to the girl not to hurt her feelings, and now look what happened. Yuffie reached over and took one of Clouds hands and made it cup one of her breasts. His jaw dropped, this was the first time to do anything like this, by the way a blush appeared on Yuffie's face, it was her first time as well.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" His mind screamed outwards again. It was when Yuffie took his other hand and placed it in-between her legs did he really start to panic.

"It's so warm…so soft." The darker side of his brain spoke to him.

"No no no no, You can't its wrong!" The other side spoke.

"But it feels soooo good, and just look at Yuffie!"

"Its like you tricked her into it though!"

"But when it feels this good, who cares, just rub it a little, there's nothing wrong with that." Yuffie let out a little moan as Cloud's hand began to caress and rub, turns out lustful side of brain was winning. Yuffie let herself be lowered onto her back as Cloud rested on top of her.

"STOP THIS NOW!!!" The second side pleaded.

"Ah she's so wet now, come on. She wants it to happen now." Yuffie's eyes had closed her breathing was hot and quick, it was like fire, liquid fire and it was so hot it burned her, right down there. Moaning louder she had to hug onto Cloud for support as she entered her first climax.

"See that! She wants it so badly, just give it to her. She's being submissive to you, she wants you to claim her body. DO IT!"

"ITS LIKE RAPE, YOUR RAPING HER SHE DOESN'T KNOW THE TRUTH!" Yuffie felt wet and slick, it was uncomfortable but her passion far exceeded this. Cloud hand stopped, he seemed to falter.

"DO IT DO IT DO IT!" The darker side grew louder just as the other gave.

"You'll regret this later." It said feebly and then was silent never was it to return. Now only one side ruled over Cloud's mind.

"C-Cloud?" Cloud was now fuelled with a darker passion he couldn't care less anymore. That voice said things, things that made him feel…confident. Now he could do anything and more.

"Hmm?"

"Don't stop, I know it'll hurt a little but its ok…you're who I want to be with." A dark laughter was heard in the back of his mind.

"The Wutian girl's a virgin? HA, Strife you're going to enjoy listening to her scream." Cloud lowered himself and kissed Yuffie's neck a little before biting lightly making the girl gasp. Using a free hand he undid the buckle for his trousers and quickly slipped them down. Same went for his underwear. Kissing Yuffie on the lips once more he pushed himself inside the girl.

"Does she feel good Strife? Nice and tight eh?" A dark laughter was heard once again.

"Who are you?" His mind called out.

"Im here to help you, but don't think about that right now, she's wet to right?"

"Yeah." Looking at Yuffie's face she appeared to screwed her eyes tight.

"She looks like she's in pain what should I do?" Cloud's mind called out.

"She wants you to pump into her harder…it'll feel great."

"Won't that hurt her more?"

"Course not…she loves you remember?"

"Ok."

Yuffie's mouth gapped open as Cloud began to move his hips back and forth with a new found pace. She just clung onto his back, it all felt so new to her, all of it. She couldn't keep up with it, she just couldn't, it was all too much. It burned, it burned so much yet it felt so good she could only keep moaning out his name, the name of her lover. The man who was making love to her at that very second, it's all she could think about…all she wanted to think about. It built up, inside of her. Growing larger and larger until her body's dams were at bursting point, it was all so good and she could only scream as she came hard. Cloud grunted feeling this new experience pushed him over the edge and he released. Panting they fell onto each other Cloud too tired to remove himself, Yuffie too tired to care, and just as sleep came in the back of Cloud's mind came laughter, dark laughter.

**Oh dear something wrong with darling Cloud? Failed clones are bound to have some side-effects...reviews now plz **


	18. Chapter 18 The morning after

**THANK THE GODS! i tell ya this update has been around for about 5 days but nooooo, everytime i try to upload it, it goes on about "ERRROR" aaaRGH...anyway try to enjoy...(sniffles) thanks for all the review people it really does mean alot to me.**

It was early in the morning, everyone was still sleeping soundly…well everyone but one. Cait Sith never really sleep much anyway. Also being a toy no one really knew why he needed sleep in the first place. Now the toy cat decided to have a walk, because he always rode on that giant stuffed moogle he could be considered lazy. For once he decided to have a walk to without it, besides it always seemed to make a humming noise when it moved which could wake the others.

"It's always good to get some exercise!" He thought to himself hopping down from his bed. Again no one really was sure why a toy need exercise.

Quietly sliding open his door his soft feet padded silently down the hallway. Entering the living room he noticed the digital clock on the wall said that it was half past five.

"Everyone one will be up in thirty minutes." He thought to himself.

A slow rustling sound attracted Cait's attention to the sofa. Quickly he noticed Yuffie's head resting on one of the arms of the sofa, she was smiling so evidently she was having a nice dream.

"Why didn't you sleep in your own room?" Trying to think of a possible explanation, he padded round the side…what he saw made him fall on his padded behind. Yuffie was naked, her clothes lay discarded about two feet away. However the fact that Cloud was half naked lying on top of her. Their entangled bodies giving the most erotic impression, even if they were wearing clothes it would be obvious to what they had just done.

Scratching the back of his furry head Cait decided to slowly retract his steps and walked rather quickly away. He just hoped that they would wake up before the others did. Closing the door behind himself, now he would simply sit on his be and be haunted by the images that he currently just witnessed.

"She's way too young for him."

X

"Rise and shine, Strife." Cloud grumbled and sat up, blinking a few times to clear his vision he looked round the room…no one there. He looked down and sure enough Yuffie was fast asleep. Cloud grumbled again and lay back down with Yuffie.

"You know it's very rude to just ignore someone Strife!" The voice spoke again. Memory coming back to him, Cloud remembered about the voice in his head.

"Sorry, im tired." He thought back.

"Oh yes, how was it?"

"I thought you were there?"

"Oh no Strife I just stayed long enough to get you on the right tracks…I respect your privacy as a friend!"

"Oh thanks, and yeah it was great."

"What did I tell you, was she a screamer?" Cloud blushed.

"Just a little bit."

"Good Good."

"Hang on, you never answered my question…Who are you? What's your name?" The voice sighed.

"Well seeing as you will never let this go…my name is of no importance, I am simply someone who wants to help you."

"Really?"

"Of course you can trust me!" Cloud searched his mind and felt its presence, something about it made Cloud feel alright…like he could trust it.

"Yeah, I guess I can." He finally responded.

"Quite a catch you got there." Cloud looked over Yuffie.

"Yeah she is." Just lying there Yuffie seemed so beautiful to Cloud, a slight blush still lingered on her cheeks. Without Clothes she just seemed vulnerable, she did have a small build and did well to hide it under her combat clothes. Stirring slightly she opened her eyes and smiled as she was greeted by a kiss.

"I wish I could wake up every morning like this." She sighed contentedly. Cloud wrapped his arms round her small frame and pulled her tightly towards him gaining a small giggle of delight off of the ninja. Now directly under him Yuffie couldn't help but become entranced by his mako blue eyes shining down at her. She looked bashfully up at him as she felt a familiar heat building up. Lowering himself down he kissed her once more, Yuffie just melted away and gently gripped his shoulders for support.

"Well done Strife you're learning quickly!" The voiced laughed.

"Yeah im not sure why? Yesterday I wouldn't even think about doing this."

"You got me to thank for that Strife! I just implanted a few new thoughts into your mind."

"You can do that?" The voice proudly replied.

"Oh yes, of course I only do things to help you."

"That's good."

Pulling back Cloud looked at how a large blush appeared on the girls cheeks. Smiling he rested on his looking at her.

"How are you feeling?" Cloud asked quietly. Yuffie looked at him chewing her lip nervously before answering.

"I'm a bit sore…'there'." She stopped chewing her lip and spoke shyly to him. "But last night was everything, I could have ever wanted."

The voice laughed rather loudly.

"Looks like you're a natural Strife!" Looking past Cloud Yuffie spotted the clock.

"Crap we gotta get up!" Cloud simply rolled over and pinned Yuffie down. Yuffie feebly struggled.

"Com on Cloud we gotta move!" Cloud sluggishly looked at her.

"Don't wanna." Yuffie's mouth fell open.

"But people will find us!"

"Don't care, let them have a good look at my beautiful girl." Yuffie giggled.

"Very funny, but you've already got me in bed…so flattery wont help you." Cloud smirked, but rolled letting Yuffie spring up. Grabbing her clothes she just slung them over her shoulder. Looking down Cloud had just rested back down.

"Lazy! Get up!" She poked him playfully.

"Strife the women wants you to get up." The voice sounded irritated.

"I don't wanna…" A sly smile appeared on Yuffie's lips.

"Hey, Cloud" She whispered seductively in his ear. "If you get up, I'll let you share the shower with me." Opening one eye Cloud looked at Yuffie's still naked body, the thoughts of hot water running off it beckon so he shuffled and got up. Picking up his trousers and underwear he held Yuffie's hand with the other as she led him to the bathroom.

Getting into the shower Yuffie flicked the tap and the hot water began to poor down, to Cloud it was pleasantly refreshing, even more so than the sight of water running down Yuffie's turned back. Both ignored the other completely to begin with as they washed of any sticky residue from last night's escapades. Once this was done, Cloud pressed Yuffie up against the smooth shower wall and kissed her deeply.

"Well who's an eager beaver Strife?" The voice teased.

"If im eager its because you made me." The voice was silent for a few seconds before finally answering.

"Good point." Clouds hands found themselves gently creeping up to fondle Yuffie's chest. The ninja surprised at this went very weak legged and whimpered loudly, fortunately she was rest up against the wall otherwise she would have fallen over. She reached up and stopped Cloud, he just look puzzled down at her.

"What?" Yuffie look quite worried.

"You've changed Cloud."

"What!" Yuffie never once broke eye contact.

"You used to be shy, and now you're not...why?" Cloud's mind was ablaze.

"What should I say?" His minded shouted out.

"I don't know, make something up but add the word 'love' in somewhere, you should be fine!" The voice responded. Cloud looked down at Yuffie she really was quite desperate for an answer, he cleared his throat.

"Well, err you see…I was really shy and stuff cos' err I didn't know if you loved me…and, well now that I know you do, I can be more err confident…yeah confident!"

"Good job Strife." The voice mentally patted him. Yuffie looked up at him with large eyes, before finally smiling.

"Oh, ok." She lowered her arms and let him press her back up against wall in another kiss. This time however his hand slid down and gently began to caress her sensitive skin. Yuffie winced slightly, and kept silent she just looked at the wall. Cloud however did notice and stop.

"Very sore?" Yuffie still didn't look at him but nodded.

"Yeah…but you can still do it, if-if you like?" Despite wincing again she ground herself on his hand to show that she meant it, Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Strife, I suggest you don't take that offer…I've just thought of something."

"Yuffie it's alright, it doesn't matter." Cloud removed his hand and placed it on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"You sure, I mean I'm fine with it." Cloud silenced her with a quick kiss.

"Its fine, you just take it easy okay?" Yuffie nodded shyly. A loud knock on the door interrupted the intimate couple.

"Hey Yuffie you in there?" Tifa voiced called beyond the door. Yuffie looked wide-eyed and panicky.

"Err, Yeah im here!" Yuffie responded.

"When you planning on coming out, you've been in there for like half an hour!" Tifa called back.

"M'kay, be out in a second." She looked worried back at Cloud, who had already got out of the shower and was drying himself. Even though it was a bit of a situation, Yuffie couldn't help but blush at watching Cloud's body.

"So fit." She thought to herself, the same fit body that had passionate sex with her, the same body who still wanted sex. At least one-nightstand thoughts had been removed. Cloud now dressed, came up to Yuffie planted a quick kiss on here, or at least it was meant to be quick, it just lasted as Yuffie tenderly held Cloud's sides. After all she was still soaking wet. After prying himself away Cloud opened a window, smiled and jumped out. Yuffie giggled as she watched his spiky hair disappear out the window. She then quickly wrapped a towel round herself and opened the door for her friend.

X

As Cloud came round the front of the house he stopped by the front door as he had a conversation in his head, he still had not figured out a way to 'walk and talk'.

"So what did you think of?" Cloud asked.

"Well, I think that the Wutai girl is more than in love with you." The voice spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"I think that she is completely obsessed with you. Look at the way she is SO submissive, I mean just right now, it would of hurt her quite badly I can imagine yet still she said you could do it?"

"Yeah and?" Cloud was a little confused.

"This is the first time she has really been submissive, she always is with you!"

"How do you know that?"

"I went through your recent memories…just to get a clear picture mind you, I wasn't snooping."

"And could you get to the point?" Cloud tapped his foot. The voice got slightly edgy.

"All right hold your chocobo's, well this opens up a whole new set of doorways, I mean I believe you could openly hit the girl and she would come back every time!"

"But im not going to hit her!" Cloud was getting slightly annoyed at the voices 'idea'

"I know that, what I mean is that you could do ANYTHING to her. Whips do anything for you?"

"What?"

"How about chains then?"

"I don't get it?" Cloud was really confused.

"Alright, alright…I'll give an example. You go up to her and you say "hey lets have some really kinky sex, even though I know you hate it." Then she'll say. "Ok, if it will make you happy I'll do anything!" get it now?"

"Oooh, that'll work?"

"Of course, and if it doesn't straight away just add a little threat."

"Threat?"

"Yeah say something like… "well I could always go to someone who did like that?" She would bend over backwards to do anything then!" Cloud scratched his head.

"Isn't that a little cruel?" The voice sighed.

"Well, I suppose but, wasn't it cruel that she dumped you in a position by saying 'I love you' well?"

"I guess." If the voice had a mouth it would have smiled.

"See it makes sense!" Cloud suddenly thought of something.

"Oh hey what do I call you?"

"What?"

"You said your name wasn't important, but I cant call you 'voice' so what?"

"Oh if you must, my name's Lilith."

"You're a girl?" Cloud thought incredulously.

"Well yes, Strife it's not the point."

"Ok well I trust you…err do you have a body anywhere?"

"Yes…but that is a subject I will never discuss." Lilith said quietly, but her words dripped with venom.

Cloud nodded understanding completely. Opening the door he noticed how everyone seemed assembled in the living room.

"Where you been Spike?" Barret questioned the blonde.

"Just out for a morning walk…so we getting ready to go?" Yuffie smiling with a small blush on her face.

"Y-Yeah, just waiting for Tifa to finish in the bathroom." Cloud smiled eyeing Yuffie, noticing how she had to look at the ground as the blush got worse.

"Eww…what's that!" Aeris pointed to something on the sofa. Yuffie's head snapped up, both her and Cloud's heart rate quickened. Cid bent over to have a look.

"Looks like blood!" Yuffie visibly jumped.

"W-w-what?" She went over and took a look, sure enough about half way down the sofa a small patch of crimson stained the cushions. Yuffie didn't realise she bled, she didn't feel it.

"Just leave it, I'll sort it out when I next come back m'kay." Cid shook his head.

"Blood is hell to shift once it sets in, I'd clean it up n-"

"It's FINE." Yuffie burst out then placed hands over her mouth.

"Sorry." Cid leant over to Barret and whispered something about 'that time of the month' Cid then eyed the stain and felt very sick. The bathroom door opened and Tifa stepped out.

"Ready to go guys?" As people began to make their way to the exit. Cloud walked next to Yuffie and nudged her.

"Hey, don't worry bout it…I'll make it up to you tonight" He whispered into her ear, making her giggle and blush quite badly.

"Strife, with me around I think you will enjoy the next few weeks of your life."

**A/N: Lilith was apparently Adam's first wife before eve, but she never bowed down to him. So he left, however they did have children which were said to be the evil spirits of the world...After that would you trust her? just thought i'ld grace you with that information...REVIEWS PLZ (FAINTS) **


	19. Chapter 19 The new Yuffie prt1

**I'm eventually back, i have been as sick as a dog recently...a dog that is very sick...plus in the middle of my final exams sheesh no time for me...well all i can say is that im a very sorry, but on a plus side the next chap will be up in the next week if all goes to plan. **

"Something on your mind Strife?" Lilith's voice rang out sweetly. Cloud inhaled deeply before answering.

"It's just, Yuffie…"

"Whether or not you love her right?" Lilith cut across.

"Yeah, I just dunno what to do." The voice sighed.

"Listen Strife, if you really did love her you wouldn't have to think about it right?"

"No its not that, I just never thought someone like Yuffie could love someone like me. I feel like im using her, it feels wrong!" a comforting tone sounded out.

"Strife, Strife. Don't worry about it, she isn't complaining is she? Just think about it, if you were to tell her something stupid like you weren't sure if you loved her, it would cause more harm than good wouldn't it?"

"I suppose."

"Exactly, now you're nearly at the beach so just make camp and try not to think about it all right? Hey if it makes you feel any better just pay the girl a 'night-visit' to make sure you get to sleep, that is what would be best for you."

"If you're sure that's what's best, okay."

"Good Strife, see I'll never lead you astray, now I have to go for a bit so ill catch up to you later. Take care."

"Err you too." But it was too late she had already left his mind to flit off somewhere else. Sighing Cloud brought his mind back to the real world. Aboard the tiny bronco for hopefully one of the last times, the group was heading towards the Golden Saucer, for a Cetran key was suppose to be in the museum. The sun was setting, luckily land was visible, and by the time they hit the beach it will be night and time to set up camp and sleep or at least pretend to sleep. Cloud wondered what would happen with Yuffie, would she want another night of sex? She probably wasn't sore anymore. But Cloud distinctly remembered how she Yuffie wasn't the quietest person when it came to that sort of thing. If she did want to do it, it would be impractical, for they might wake the others. Cloud continued to come up with different reasons why he should say no if she asked, none of them coming close to the truth. The fact was Cloud was scared, he knew that he shouldn't for it was trickery, but when he looks at Yuffie and touches her he just doesn't care anymore for it feels too good.

"Maybe time enough for some foreplay, I guess Yuffie could just keep her mouth shut, but say no if she tries to move it on, right!" He finally decided with himself.

The Tiny Bronco began rocking up and down as they came closer to shore, looking up Yuffie seemed to turn a rather nasty shade of green. Seeing Cloud watch her made a smile appear on her pale face, until her eyes bulged and she placed a hand over her mouth in an attempted to stop herself throwing up in front of her lover. Cloud looked away, hoping that Yuffie wouldn't be that embarrassed, he just closed his eyes as he heard a groaning sound and something splashing in the water…pity he couldn't close his ears as well. Peeling his eyes open he took a peek at Yuffie, she was wiping her mouth with a tissue looking rather embarrassed and ashamed as everyone seemed to stare at her.

"I can't help it!" she protested weakly.

"Its ok Kiddo everyone has to hurl sometime." Cid tried to bolster her confidence but only succeeding in receiving a glare from Yuffie.

"What?" Cid said confused. Aeris quickly leaned over and whispered into Cid's ear.

"Yuffie doesn't like being referred to as a child." Cid turned to the flower girl.

"Fuck, she is a kid." Aeris just shook her head and decided to move quietly away before she ended up in a argument with the grump pilot. Cid moved quickly to the cockpit of the Tiny Bronco and switched off the engines, the little craft just seemed to wash in with the tide onto the beach.

"Right everyone, off!" With little need of a second word Yuffie jumped off the plane and ran straight onto the beach. Lying down in the sand she wanted to get over the sick feeling. Back on the plane people were grabbing bags. Cloud noticed how Cid seemed to just of spaced out staring at the plane. Walking over the man Cloud nudged him.

"Hey don't worry we'll come back for the plane." Cid turned slowly to face the blonde.

"I know that, do you have any idea how fucking long this is going to take to repair?"

X

Lying down in his tent Cloud was, alone with his thoughts. Would Yuffie come? Although it would be easier for Cloud if she didn't come, he also hoped that she would come for he had grown a fondness for her company, even if it was sometimes for the wrong reasons.

"Am I being selfish?" Cloud spoke his question out loud in some hope that maybe an answer would come back. One thing was for certain recently Cloud has been asking a lot of questions about himself and wondering how nice a person he actually was. For he always assumed he was nice enough to anyone, but recently with the selfish thoughts and desires running through him, he began to doubt himself. A slow ruffle of canvas, and Yuffie's head silently appeared through a hole in the zip. Smiling at Cloud she didn't make any noise until her entire body was inside the tent and it was zipped up again, evidently the others had just gone to bed themselves.

"Hey, are you ok?" Yuffie whispered as she lay down on her side next to him.

"Yeah, im alright."

"Hey Cloud, I was wondering if we could…" Cloud's mind sighed.

'Here it comes.' He thought to himself.

"Talk." Cloud almost spluttered.

"What?" He spoke a little too loudly. Yuffie's eyes went wide and she spoke quickly.

"Well I mean we don't have to, we could just, you know…do that, if ya want." Cloud quickly wrapped arms around the ninja to calm her down.

"It's fine, I just thought you were going to ask something else." Yuffie breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Really? You mean it's ok?" Cloud smiled.

"It's fine, really!" Inwardly Cloud was relieved at least nothing would happen tonight to make him feel dirty.

Sitting up Yuffie began to undress, sliding her legs into Clouds sleeping bag she rested comfortably against his shoulder. Cloud's breath caught in his thought, and he dared not move his hands away from his chest.

"Err, Yuffie…I thought you slept in your underwear!" The girls head shifted round so she could look Cloud in his mako eyes.

"I thought we were more intimate now? You know? But I'll put them back on if it disturbs you."

"Its ok Yuffie, I was just checking." Cloud was now very happy that he always slept in his trousers.

"Oh."

"So Yuffie what did you want to talk about?" Yuffie shuffled round back to her spot on his shoulder to relax.

"Oh anything really, just a normal talk. We haven't had one for a while and I just thought it would be nice." Cloud nodded slightly getting the idea.

"So…how are you?" Cloud asked, deciding he might as well get the ball rolling, even though he had just got the most boring balls he could find rolling.

"Oh I'm fine, earlier me and Aeris decided to go for a swim, the waters great round here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, clear blue and really warm, it's great."

"Uh-huh." Cloud coughed quietly. Now the ball keeled over and died. A few minutes passed over silently, either Yuffie was just happy snuggled by Cloud's shoulder or she was dead from the conversation cut-off. Suddenly a thought came to Clouds mind.

"Yuffie, why are you so passive with me?" Yuffie went very still, Cloud thought that maybe that wasn't such a good conversation topic, but still he wanted to know so he decided to stick to his guns.

The ninja rose herself up so that she wasn't being supported by Cloud's weight and just looked down at him with very nervous eyes.

"W-What do you mean?" Cloud feeling slightly uncomfortable with the look upon him shuffled round slightly.

"Well it's just that with everyone else you always have your own, very strong opinions, but with me you're just quiet, you don't ever complain and whenever you give a suggestion you almost immediately say that we don't have to do it. I mean how do I know you're even happy with me, for all I know you could hate your time with me and I'd never know." Cloud took a deep breath before looking back up at the girl. As he unfortunately expected tears had rolled their way down her cheeks whilst he had been speaking.

"I-I just wanted to make you…h-happy." Yuffie sniffled out.

"You do, you can make me happy without acting like a doormat." Yuffie remained silently and just looked at Cloud.

"That's it, isn't it you're afraid I'll leave you if you want something I don't." Cloud continued. Yuffie's eyes dropped to the floor. Cloud lifted himself up and wrapped strong arms around Yuffie's shoulders and lowered her back down.

"Its ok you know, to want your own things." Yuffie spoke into his chest.

"Really you mean it?" Cloud responded by kissing her forehead.

"Of course, now just be the Yuffie everyone else knows." Yuffie timidly nodded.

"Can you hold me, till I fall asleep?" Cloud smiled and wrapped his arms round her more.

X

"Good morning Strife." Cloud groaned a felt something light shift around him. Opening an eye Yuffie during the night had curled herself around his body. Her breathing soft as she was still evidently fast asleep.

"Why do you always insist on waking me up in the morning?"

"Ooo I'm sorry Strife, what's with the girl? Been at it again?" Cloud snorted.

"No! We just talked that's all."

"So that's what the kids are calling it these days, fair enough."

"Hey im being serious, I just talked to Yuffie about being herself around me and not some weird human doormat." A sigh emanated somewhere inside Clouds mind.

"Are you sure that was such a good idea, I mean what about all the kinky sex you've just thrown away!"

"It was the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do? Ha don't make me laugh. I suppose it won't be all bad, from what I've gather from this girl is that she's a bit of a wild one…good no matter then." Cloud looked at Yuffie again, she was gently moving about every now and then, a few strands of hair lay over her face, she moved again and this time the covers on her slid past her shoulder giving Cloud a rather nice view of her chest.

"Perky Strife, but don't get any ideas she is still asleep."

Ignoring the last comment from his mental companion. He carefully reached over and grabbed the covers after noticing Yuffie to frown slightly at the cold coming into the sleeping bag. Pulling them back over her shoulder, little noise came from the girl as she shuffled into him some more. Slowly but surely Yuffie began to stir more and more until eventually her eyes fluttered open. Grumbling she snuggled back into her little spot on Cloud's shoulder.

"What time is it Cloud?" She asked whilst yawning.

"5:30 so we got about half an hour before people get up." Yuffie snuggled some more.  
"Good. Hey Cloud do you reckon we could, you know before people get up." Cloud blinked a few times.

"What if we get caught?" A blush rose on Yuffie's cheeks as she smiled shyly. Cloud could have laughed.

"Well aren't you full of surprises!" Yuffie giggled slightly.

"So what if someone was just to open that tent flap and see me, on top of you? Then everyone would find out!" He teased her with a smile noticing how the blush grew bigger.

"Com on Cloud, please! I'll be real quiet I promise." Cloud smiled again. She slid a hand down and began to play with his trousers.

"Could I go on top this time?" She asked innocently.

"If you want." Yuffie smiled and leant close to his face.

"Good answer."

**Ah good i sense a disturbance in the force...cough or at least something comming up in a couple of chaps reviews plz and again forgive my lateness. **


	20. Chapter 20 The new Yuffie prt2

**I'm Back!!! Huzah and horrah? meh well hope i haven't put too many people off with these late entries...oh well**

Sat next to the dying embers of the camp fire, Yuffie was enjoying a rather large bowl of half cold, lumpy porridge. Of course she wasn't thinking about what she was eating, just spoon in mouth, chew, chew…and swallow. Spoon in mouth, chew, chew…and swallow, this turned out to be the easiest way to eat breakfast, considering she didn't have the best cooking skills.

Yuffie's mind was reeling, it was all just too fantastic to seem real. Cloud promised her that he wouldn't leave, so Yuffie felt more like herself for once and not someone who was treading on broken glass trying to keep Cloud happy. On top of that she had just spent the morning, rather passionately with Cloud. Yes life was good for her right now, if a little…too good. Deciding she'd had enough Yuffie put the half eaten bowl of porridge beside her, just as Red padded up round her other side.

"Good mornin' Red." She spoke cheerily whilst giving the big cat a scratch behind the ears. Relaxing Red lay down next to the rather happy ninja. Interested Red decided to poke his nose inside Yuffie's porridge bowl. The resulting smell made him shudder and retract his nose rather quickly.

"Yuffie, what's in that!" Yuffie just shrugged.

"My Grandma's recipe! Handed down to me!" Red tilted his head.

"Is your Grandmother still alive?" Yuffie took a moment to think about it.

"Err no." Lifting his head back up Red decided to rest it in Yuffie's lap, it definitely smelt nicer than the…'porridge'. Yuffie smelt like soap, fresh soap. It was refreshing for the large animal considering most of the places they visit have god-awful smells that his sensitive nose screamed at. But underneath the soap, lingered something else, a different scent, something that wasn't Yuffie yet something familiar. Perplexed Red kept quiet trying to figure out what it was, then stronger version of the scent wafted Red's way, the cat had time to look up to see Cloud pass drying his hair.

Looking back up at Yuffie, he caught her she smiled at him and continued scratching behind his ears.

"Yuffie? Have you and Cloud been mating?" He asked bluntly. Red did always seem to fail at asking about sensitive issues correctly. Yuffie just burst into a fit of giggles, at the choice of his words. After a few seconds for her to calm down she lowered her voice.

"How could you tell?" She asked with a little smile.

"I can smell him on you, and you have been acting a bit too happy all of a sudden." Yuffie patted Red on the head.

"Thought I washed enough, oh well…you won't say anything will you?" Red rested his head back down.

"No, I won't…just don't let me catch you in a bush."

"What…'mating'?" Yuffie mimicked, before giggling some more. Knowing that he wouldn't hear the end of that for at least half and hour, Red lifted himself up and wandered off.

With no one nearby to talk to and nothing new to eat, Yuffie hopped up and headed towards the tent Aeris was in. Poking her head through the entrance, Aeris was bent over packing a bag. Too tempted to resist Yuffie mimicked a wolf whistled, Startled Aeris jumped up and turned round, faced with a beaming ninja.

"You busy? I'm bored, got nobody to talk to!" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah it's fine." Yuffie hopped in the tent and lay down on her front with her feet waving in the air and her chin supported by both hands, she looked like she was in a dream world all of her own.

"So how are you and Cloud?" Aeris asked, now stopped packing she sat down to face Yuffie properly. Yuffie sighed out.

"Perfect, it's all perfect. He understands me, it's just perfect! We love each other and everything."

"Wow sounds, well err perfect!" Aeris let out a little laugh. Yuffie just smiled, before shyly looking up at Aeris again.

"Recently, Cloud's made love to me."

"Oh, you're really serious with him aren't you?" Yuffie nodded.

"Yeah, I know he's the one for me, the only one."

"Have you been using protection?" Yuffie stuttered before shifting her eyes to the floor. Aeris looked at her seriously.

"Yuffie, you shouldn't take these risks, what happens if you got pregnant?" She scolded the teenager, much as an older sister would. After all Yuffie did look at Aeris as an older sister.

"I know…well it isn't that time anyway! Besides even if that does happen, it will be a while before it starts properly affecting me, by then we should have kicked Sephiroth's butt, so me and Cloud could settle down."

"Don't you think it's too early to think about kids, you're only 16 you should be thinking about partying and stuff like that." Yuffie rolled over onto her back and played with corners of her shirt.

"I'm not thinking about kids, it's just that it wouldn't be so bad if I did." Looking up she noticed Aeris still had her 'scolding' face.

"But fine, I won't with him anymore till I get some okay?" Aeris smiled.

"It'll be better this way."

Yuffie pouted "No it won't! Now I have to wait!"

Aeris smiled gently "Well the more you wait, the better it will be when you do."

"S'ppose." Yuffie sighed again.

"Aeris?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for looking out for me." Aeris smiled before giving Yuffie a small hug.

"It's no problem." Yuffie sat up to face her properly.

"No, I mean, you've looked out for me, you're like family to me."

"Thanks Yuffie."

Leaving Aeris alone Yuffie moved herself back to the campsite and to where her bag lay. Pulling out her diary she chewed on the end of a pencil thoughtfully before bringing down to the page.

_Cloud and me, we're finally okay…I dunno it's a strange feeling you know? Waking up knowing someone loves you and wants to protect you just as you love them. Cloud's everything I could ever want in a man, and well really he's all I ever want…it's just so, well surprising that he actually wanted me as well. I mean the chances that he loved me back, were really tiny, but I suppose love finds a way. Anyway, Aeris is right I should be more careful, I know that maybe one day I want a kid, but not right now…also I reckon Cloud would probably freak. Guess im gonna have to tell him no for a while…jeez. Well at least he says he won't be angry with me if its what I want, besides we can still do stuff, just not have sex, he should be happy shouldn't he? I do have a rather special fantasy…would Cloud want to though…hmm oh well I'll have to ask. Anyway its time for this great ninja to do different things and be on a more hyper note, I got a new level of materia, its really great, burns everything._

Putting down the book she looked up just in time for Cloud to finish packing his stuff up, springing up she quickly skipped over to him.

"Need a quick talk." She quickly whispered into his ear, before holding his hand and skipping him into the direction of the nearby woodland. Cloud really didn't get chance to offer his opinion but just simply moved with the flow.

"Where are you two off to?" Tifa poked her head out of her tent just as Yuffie skipped past, stopping quickly she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Just going to get some fruit, I love fruit!" Looking perplexed as why Yuffie would need to bring Cloud along, simply nodded.

"Alright but don't be too long we're leaving soon."

X

About ten minutes walk into the woodland, made them completely out of earshot of anyone from the camp. Cloud, whose interest had peaked, and he decided to ask why.

"Yu, what do you want?" He asked patiently. Yuffie smiled at her new nickname Cloud found for her. It would be his special secret name for her, despite it being not very original.

"Well it's just that, we've had sex right."

"Yeah…" Cloud spoke slowly.

"Erm, well could we stop doing it just for a bit till we can get some, erm protection?" Clouds eyes widened.

"Yu…I never thought about that, sorry." He looked earnest.

"Hey it doesn't matter as long as we start from now, ok…besides, we can still do other things." She smiled at him slyly, before bringing her lips to his. Cloud lent back and broke the contact, much to the confusion of a poor Yuffie.

"Cloud?"

"They said we're going soon, we don't have time for this." Yuffie leant closer anyway.

"It's just a simple…little…kiss." She whispered slowly into his ear. "What's the harm in a little kiss?"

"None…I guess."

"Great, now shut up and kiss me."

X

"I wonder what's taking them so long, Yuffie just said she wanted to go get some fruit." Tifa tapping her foot, put her hands by her hips and sighed.

"Getting fruit, so that's what you kids are calling it now-a-days" Cid mocked sat on his bag. Tifa scoffed.

"Hardly, besides I doubt Cloud would go for someone like Yuffie anyway, she's too young." Cid stood up and stretched his legs lazily before facing Tifa scratching the back of his head.

"Heck, I'd say it's a guy's fantasy to hit it off with a sixteen year old, but sure, I s'ppose that Spikes could hold back." Tifa went very wide-eyed.

"He would never do something like that! Cloud is NOT like that!" She exclaimed, earning a rather speculative look from the old captain.

"Oh yes, yes, you know Spikes better than any of us, isn't that right?" The fighter

"I don't know him that well he's just…drifted away from me." She spoke quietly.

"Either way, five gil says they come back with their clothes 'loosely hung' if ya know what I mean."

"I'll take you up on that." Aeris smiled. Cid choked loudly.

"Didn't know you were a gambling girl!"

"I'm not, I only bet when I know the answer." She smiled again.

A loud rustle from nearby bushes had the group turn and face the noise, and Yuffie and Cloud stumbled out, clothes perfectly straight, they just look flushed. Yuffie was gasping for air.

"Sorry…late…had to…run…yeah." She collapsed onto her knees and took deep breaths. Cloud mako enhanced body quickly regained its composure, unlike the ninja. Cloud went over and picked up his bag.

"Time to go." Cid turned and jolted as he saw Aeris in front of him, hand outstretched. Grumbling, Cid dug into his pockets and gave her the money. Aeris smiled, before jumping out his way. People grabbed bags and headed off, all leaving Yuffie wheezing. Picking her head up and noticing it was just her made the ninja yelp, before she jumped up grabbing her bag and trying to catch up with Cloud.

**Got a fun little chap comming up next, envolving a certain ninja...get the picture? I hope ill get it out before i leave for Morocco, going for two weeks to trek and stuff...this means that from 22nd i wont be doing any typing whatsoever...cos i wont be here WOOO. wish me luck :P **


End file.
